


Second Time Around

by MayRaven1798



Series: Shifting Timelines [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Follows AU from my first story, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Genderbending, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trauma, shouldn’t have to read my other story first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 82,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayRaven1798/pseuds/MayRaven1798
Summary: This is a story that started as one thing and became another. AU that follows Wesley Crusher as he rejoins the crew of the Enterprise. It starts with some awkwardness and fluff involving Robin Lefler. Then focuses on Data reincarnating Lal in a new way. Will she be the same? Is this really a good idea? Takes place after season seven, but before the first movie. Rated for sex, violence and language.Update: Things get weird as they always do when I write something long enough. See individual chapters for additional warnings and notes:)-Cheers.
Relationships: Data & Geordi La Forge, Data & Lal (Star Trek), Data & Wesley Crusher, Data/Wesley, Geordi La Forge & Robin Lefler, Geordi/Robin, Wesley Crusher & Lal, Wesley Crusher/Robin Lefler
Series: Shifting Timelines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861675
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always Star Trek TNG is not mine. I grew up watching this show and have read some of the books(ages ago). This story technically takes place months after my previous story, but I don’t think you have to read that one to read this one. I know Wesley isn’t everyone’s cup of tea, but I love him. So here we go and thanks for reading. Reviews and comments always welcome.
> 
> Update: Things get weird as they always do when I write something long enough. See individual chapters for additional warnings and notes:)-Cheers.

Wesley sat in orientation with all the other new arrival officers. He knew the spiel inside and out. Just like he knew the ship inside and out. He’d chosen to maintain his concentration in engineering with a specialty in operations because he knew he could perform those tasks in his sleep. Sadly, this meant he stuck in a golden uniform. Not that this was a bad thing, he would just have to get used to it. And it wasn’t nearly as much gold as the old days, since the uniform redesign.

The recent graduate shied away from any Bridge duty because he just wasn’t ready to have Captain Picard staring down the back of his neck just yet. That was a lot of pressure, more pressure than he wanted. Besides he wouldn’t want anyone to think he got Bridge duty out of pure nepotism. He was sure enough people already thought that of his posting; maybe they were right.

He was feeling good about things. His quarters were small, but not smaller than at the Academy. His girlfriend was by his side once again; although he’d just found out that he would be reporting to her, which was a little awkward. But otherwise he was feeling confident and self-assured.

At least he was until he showed up for his first duty shift. 

“Ensign Crusher, reporting for duty, ma’am,” he announced perhaps a little too loudly as he saluted in an attempt to make his girlfriend laugh. She gave him a serious side-eye glance as she finished up with another Ensign.

“Well that was embarrassing for both of us,” Lieutenant Robin Lefler quipped as she came closer and gave him a once over. “You can address me as ‘sir’ by the way. And please wipe that ludicrous grin off your face, Ensign Crusher.” She corrected him and berated him all in the same breath. 

“Yes, sir,” he replied less enthusiastically as his face fell. “I’m just so honoured to be serving on the Enterprise—again. I didn’t mean to cause a scene.”

“Well, alright. But remember what we talked about. I’m now your superior officer and Lt. Commander LaForge will have my ass on a platter if he catches us so much as flirting while we’re on duty,” Lefler stated adamantly.

“So no blowing kisses, or canoodling in the Jeffries tubes—got it,” Ensign Crusher teased with as he tried to keep a straight face.

“You’re just full of bad ideas this morning,” she rebutted and then handed him a PADD. “This is a list of your duties for today. Normal procedure would have you follow a training officer for your first five shifts, but LaForge and I agreed that this is not your first rodeo. We know what you’re capable of,” she added with an air of confidence.

Wesley smiled again and reviewed the PADD. Then he frowned and turned the list to face Lt. Lefler. “This is what you think I’m capable of? Routine repairs and maintenance calls?” he asked, obviously insulted.

“It clearly stated in your record that you’ve removed yourself from the command program,” Lefler explained with raised brows. He opened his mouth to defend himself, but she continued before he could speak. “Everyone starts somewhere, Mr. Crusher. You get to start with that list. If you get done with all of that and need something else to do, come find me.”

“Yes, sir,” he grumbled as he looked at his list of duties again.

“Oh and Wes,” she called to him as he began to leave Main Engineering. “Have a good first day,” she added with a wink and blew him a kiss. He couldn’t help but smile at her blatant disregard for the rules.

The work order stated that one of the replicators in Ten Forward was inoperable. Ensign Crusher furrowed his brow as he entered the lounge. That description was vague at best. He’d already been to Cargo Bay Three to correct a lop-sided antigravity unit and the armoury to correct the automatic inventory readout. 

The storage locker insisted that there were no phasers logged in when the unit was fully stocked. Seemed like a strange error to suddenly pop up. He was starting to feel like someone had run around the ship making busy work just for him. Ridiculous, minor concerns that any first year cadet could correct.

“Hi Guinan, I’m here to have a look at your replicator,” Wesley informed the bartender as he placed his kit on the bar.

“You are? Doesn’t LaForge have other, more important things for you to be doing? Like recalibrating the warp drive, or something?” Guinan asked with mild confusion.

“Nope. You’re it. Your replicator is my important thing,” the ensign told her with a laboured grin.

“Uh-huh. Well maybe he’s just hazing you. Playing a little joke on your first day,” she offered with a kind smile.

“I have a feeling this is it. Robin—Lt. Lefler informed me that this was what I was going to be doing. She seemed fairly serious,” he rebutted, resigned to his new lowered expectations.

“I see. In that case come around to the other side of the bar and I’ll show you the misbehaving machinery,” she added with an inviting gesture to beckon him to follow her.

Once the panel was open he ran a scan. Something with the ratio calibration was off. A minor defect, nothing he couldn’t fix. “Let me guess, patrons were complaining about too much salt,” he said as he started to retune the matrix.

“I wish. We’re talking too much lemon zest in the meatloaf. Mushrooms in the bran muffins,” Guinan informed him without humour.

“That’s disgusting. But also, that’s not that what my instruments are saying is happening. Which means there’s a bit more going on than the obvious,” the ensign grumbled as he started to run a different diagnostic test.

“At least this will keep things interesting for you. Wouldn’t want you to get bored,” she mused as she left him with the task at hand.

“Yeah, we wouldn’t want that,” he said muttered to himself.

By the time he’d completed his list it was lunch time. Ensign Crusher returned to Main Engineering to report in. He waited in patient silence as Lt. Lefler finished her impromptu meeting with Lt. Barclay and Lt. Comdr. LaForge in the middle of the room at the Comm Center. Lefler came over to speak to him only after finishing another task first. There was no doubt left in his mind that he was on the bottom rung.

“Sorry, Wes. I don’t have time to go to lunch with you,” she said dismissively when she finally acknowledged his presence.

“Oh, alright. That’s too bad. But before I go I wanted to hand in my duty reports,” he said as he handed over the PADD.

“You know you can hand everything in when you’re done. You don’t have to check in before breaks,” Lefler informed him with a hint of annoyance as she barely glanced at the screen.

“But I am done, sir,” Crusher quickly rebutted. Lefler gave him a dubious look and then took a better look at his reports.

“And you’re sure everything is up to code?” she asked skeptically and gave him another look.

“Excuse me for saying so, Lt. Lefler,” he began to politely tell her, “but if you don’t feel confident in my work then might I suggest you stick me with a training officer.”

“No, no, Ensign. It’s just that most new officers take a little longer to complete this many tasks,” Lefler replied, seemingly satisfied with work.

“Is there something the matter?” LaForge asked as he inserted himself into their conversation.

“No sir,” responded Crusher immediately.

“It seems I didn’t give Mr. Crusher enough to do,” Lefler informed him with a bit of a frown. “So I was going to let him go to lunch and I’ll have more work waiting upon his return.”

“By the looks of it you gave him plenty. Is this really all done, Ensign Crusher?” LaForge asked after having a look at his task list himself.

“Yes, sir,” he replied. He tried not to seem cheeky, or overconfident. However, he was starting to feel like everyone had forgotten about his advanced skill level. He was waiting for them to order someone to go back and check over all his hard work.

“Good work. I guess we’ll just have to give you some bigger challenges,” LaForge said with a smile and gave him an encouraging pat on the back.

“Happy now?” Lefler huffed after the chief was out of earshot. Her boyfriend thought she was joking, but he suddenly realized she was mad at him.

“What’s wrong?” he asked in hushed tones, not wanting to get into an argument.

“Geordi doesn’t think I’m challenging you,” she told him with frustration.

“No. He didn’t say that,” Ensign Crusher insisted as he tried to appease her. “No, I’m the problem. Not you.”

“God, why didn’t you just stay in the command program? Do you have any idea how embarrassing it was to review the new officer roll-call and discover that you’d dropped out, without telling me,” she explained in an aggravated whisper. “Now he probably thinks I’m coddling you.”

“No he doesn’t. Believe me,” he quickly reassured her. “Look, I’ll pace myself differently. I swear the last thing I want to do is make you look bad.”

“I know. I’m sorry I snapped at you,” Lefler said a little more calmly.

“Hey I get it. You are in the command program. It’s a lot of pressure. Just remember that I’m here for you. I want you to succeed,” he added with gusto.

“You’re lucky that you’re so cute,” she teased and then took a deep cleansing breath. “Alright. Go to lunch, Ensign. I’ll dig up something special just for you when you get back.”

He gave her a winning smile and left Engineering. All in all his first day wasn’t going too badly, but he couldn’t shake the bad feeling he had when Robin called him cute and instead saying that she loved him. In fact, they hadn’t had any time alone since his arrival and he was starting to feel fairly insecure about it. 

When he arrived back for his new assignment he was met by Lt. Barclay. He informed the Ensign that there was a rather sneaky glitch on Holodeck One and he could use his help. The Lieutenant assured him that Lefler was aware that he was borrowing him for the time being.

After several hours, the two technicians returned triumphant to report in to LaForge. Geordi was pleased to say the least that the two got the job done in one afternoon. Lefler on the hand, was not happy and hadn’t known Barclay had taken off with the ensign. Barclay smoothed things over since he had seniority over her, but Robin was still not impressed.

“You told me you would report back after lunch,” Lefler snapped when they were alone in her quarters.

“I did, just like Barclay said. He saw I was free and knew he could use my help,” Crusher responded defensively.

“See, your whole statement is wrong. You don’t report to Barclay. You report to me,” she informed him angrily.

“I don’t believe this! I got all of my assignments done in record time and Reg wanted my help. Next you’re going to tell me that I embarrassed you in front of Geordi, again!” he yelled back at her.

“Don’t you dare take that tone with me, Wesley Crusher. I’ve worked very hard to get where I am. The sheer audacity you’ve shown today is despicable! You think you can just waltz in on day one and run off and do whatever the hell you please!”

“Stop! Just stop!” he demanded as he put up his hands in surrender. “Robin, we can’t keep going on like this. I didn’t mean to disrespect the chain of command. I honestly believed Reg had cleared things with you,” he continued in a much softer voice.

“Fine. I believe you. Now if you’ll excuse me I have to get ready for an officers dinner, which I would have told you about if you’d checked in with me this afternoon,” she informed him with continue aggravation, but less volume.

“Fine. And I’m sorry you were surprised to find that I’d dropped out of the command program. I imagine it was a little bit like how I felt when Barclay asked how I was handling your Chief Engineer application to the USS Excalibur,” Wesley rebutted with disappointment. “What do you think; Law 46? Life isn’t always fair. Or should we just go with good old Lefler Law number one; you can only count on yourself?” 

“Fuck,” Robin cursed as she squeezed her eyes shut and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I was going to tell you.”

“When? When you got it? ‘Cause maybe we should break up right now. You don’t want Starfleet to hold your useless, underachieving boyfriend against you during the application process,” he said snidely, obviously hurt.

“Wesley, can’t we just talk about this?” she pleaded as he went for the door.

“Why don’t you add it my duty list for tomorrow, then I’ll be sure to have the time. On that note, better add it to your own. Have a nice dinner,” he shot back, defeated and then left her standing alone.

.....


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data and Wesley have a chat.

Wesley decided to hide away in the Jeffries tube for at least the next hour. He was down to only two more tasks on a list that was longer than yesterday and it was only 13:30. Less than two days in and he was ready to quit. 

Geordi treated him like a rookie, his girlfriend was applying to serve on another ship and he was hiding out so it would look like he was average at his job. At least Barclay appreciated him. He would have to find out if the man needed a new assistant. He never thought he’d see the day when he would be content to serve under Reginald Barclay.

It was then that the ensign heard the echoed footfalls on the metal rungs on the nearby ladder. That was all he needed was someone coming to check up on his progress. 

“Hello, Ensign Crusher. Do you mind if I speak with you while you complete your work?” It was Data. He’d never been so relieved to see the android.

“Actually I was taking a bit of a break, but I wouldn’t mind the company. That is if you don’t mind the small, cramped space,” he replied with a warm smile.

“I do not mind in the least,” Data informed him and then he proceeded to tuck in beside him and lean on the curved wall.

“I just remembered that I’ve been meaning to tell you that I stayed in touch with Grady Skye. He’s doing really well from the sounds of it,” Wesley told him with a smile.

“Yes, I received a communication from him a few weeks ago. I am quite pleased that he is adjusting well to his new life in Earth, however I do not believe he will be eager to leave anytime soon,” said Data thoughtfully.

“Yeah, he strikes me as a blue skies and open spaces kind of person,” he added with dismay.

“If it is what he needs, then I must endeavour to let him live his life,” Data stated almost sombrely.

“You really miss him, huh?” the ensign asked, though it was obvious from his friend’s tone.

“I do at times, but I know his sister is with him now and although she can go about things the wrong way she does have his best interests at heart,” the android told him with a sad smile.

“Well, let’s hope it’s for the best,” he said and then thought he would redirect their conversation. “What’s up with you? You must have wanted to find me for a reason,” Wesley said expectantly as he put down his PADD and noticed that Data had one of his own.

“I became aware of a minor infraction yesterday and I wanted to be sure you were adjusting to your new assignment,” the android explained, sounding almost as concerned for Wesley as he just had for Grady.

“Are you talking about Barclay stealing me from my duties?” He wasn’t surprised that the news of his unintentional slip-up was already circulating the ship.

“My understanding was that you were essential in Mr. Barclay’s work and should be commended,” Data responded kindly.

“Oh, well thanks. If that’s not what you’re talking about, what’s the problem?” the ensign wondered with some confusion.

Wesley watched as Data activated the PADD in his hand and brought up a file. “I was on Bridge duty last night when the computer alerted me to sensor glitch. It would appear the readout reported you missing for 2.3 seconds last night around 01:00,” Data informed him.

“I don’t understand. Why is the computer reporting something so insignificant?” Wesley asked, no less confused than before.

“Several months ago, Commander Riker and several other officers had been abducted from their beds. A phenomena that went unnoticed for some time. Due to upgraded security protocols, all unexplained absences are reported immediately,” the android elaborated.

“But you just said it was a glitch. So, you don’t believe I was actually missing, right?” He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the Second Officer and took a better look at the readout report. “Do you want me to have a look at the sensors in my quarters?”

“What I would like is for you to be honest and tell me where you were,” Data countered with raised brows.

“I was in my quarters,” Wesley answered slowly as he tried to downplay his growing anxiety.

“That is what I stated in my official report. However, if this sort of glitch were to reoccur it may come under further scrutiny,” the android said as a gentle warning.

“Data, I don’t know what it is you think is going on, but I was in my quarters last night. I was probably asleep,” he told him with conviction.

“Then you did not leave your quarters, nor did you leave the ship?” Data asked again as though expecting the ensign to change his answer.

“Nope. That’s my final, official answer,” Wes replied just as adamantly.

“And what would your unofficial answer be?” Data questioned, relentlessly.

“What?” the young man shot back in disbelief.

“If I were asking as your friend and not as your superior officer and there were no consequences to your answer. What would be your answer then?” 

“Data, you’re really freaking me out. Nothing happened. I didn’t go anywhere. How could I? How could anyone leave the ship and return in 2.3 seconds?” Wesley rambled in a last ditch effort to get the android to drop it.

Data regarded his friend for a few moments in silence. Wesley wasn’t sure if the android was reconsidering his quest to catch him in a lie, or if he finally realized how ridiculous he was sounding. Either way, he was hoping their strange conversation was over.

“Wesley, I want you to feel as though you can speak to me about anything. I know things have been difficult for you these past few years,” Data began to tell him softly. “I also know of your time spent with the Traveller. If you did decide to use unorthodox means to leave the ship it would be better to admit to it now then be discovered later and face possible consequences for your dishonesty,” he concluded with concern.

There it was. Data didn’t trust him. One more thing to add to his growing list of disappointments. His mind was reeling as he tried to find the right thing to say that would put him back in the synthetic man’s good graces. But before her found it, Data added one more thing.

“I should also point out that it would be unfortunate if it were believed that you were using any unorthodox methods in order to complete your work more quickly. Although you may be fully capable of doing so competently, these methods may not be within Starfleet regulations,” the android informed him.

“I can’t believe one little sensor glitch has you so convinced that I’m a liar. Not only that but you basically just called me a cheater,” Wesley said defensively as he gathered his tech so he could leave.

“Where are you going? We have not finished our discussion,” said Data uncertain of why his friend would take off so abruptly.

Ensign Crusher climbed over the android and started down the ladder. It was only when he’d gotten to the bottom that he noticed his PADD was missing. He’d forgotten it in the Jeffries tube. Luckily Data wasn’t far behind him and he had it in his hand.

“I believe you have misunderstood me, Wesley,” he said as he handed him the correct PADD. “I am not trying to make you feel as though I distrust you. I wanted to reassure you that you can trust me.”

“Well that was a really weird way to go about it,” the ensign informed him with a frown.

“I am sorry,” Data said with sincerity. “I did not mean to offend you.”

Wesley bit his lower lip pensively and stood with his hands on his hips while he reconsidered everything his friend just said. “What do you suggest I do? Assuming that I was, you know, being unorthodox?”

“I would suggest that you either inform the captain of your recreational habits, or...” the android paused for a moment and then boldly added. “Or correct the glitch in sensors in your room.”

“Data, did you just infer that you’d be willing to look the other way?” Wesley mused with the hint of a grin.

“Did you just infer that you did in fact leave the ship?” he rebutted without missing a beat.

“Huh, maybe I did,” the young man noted with a shrug.

“Then maybe I did too,” Data said with a small smile.

.....

Ensign Crusher handed in his daily reports at more realistic time that afternoon. He had to wait again while Lefler and LaForge chatted in the chief’s office. He tried to shrug off a pang of jealousy as he watched the two officers laugh over something he couldn’t quite make out. He told himself that they were just friends. Surely his girlfriend only cared what Geordi thought of her because he was her respected superior and would be making a recommendation for her promotion. 

When Lefler took the reports from him she gave him a skeptical look, but didn’t make any comment. 

“So should we address the elephant in the room?” he asked as he leaned on the bulkhead next to her work station.

“You mean my application?” Lefler winced as she refused to make eye contact.

“Yeah. I’ve thought about it and I understand. I don’t like it, but I understand,” he told her rationally. “You want to be chief engineer of your own ship. Geordi’s invaluable and not going anywhere anytime soon, God willing. So it makes sense that you applied to another ship.”

“I probably won’t get it. It’s a newly commissioned ship and I’m still pretty wet behind the ears. But I figure I have to at least start showing that I’m hungry for it, you know,” Lefler admitted with a mix of excitement and uncertainty.

“I know. I have every confidence in you and they’d be fools if they didn’t at least consider you,” he assured her with a genuine smile.

“Thanks, Wes,” she hummed sweetly. He loved it when she soften to him, but her mood was short lived. Lefler switched gears again, quickly reverting to Lieutenant mode. “Since you’re here I can inform you that I’ve spoken to Lt. Comdr. LaForge and we agreed that you should report in with Lt. Barclay from now on.”

“What? Why? I mean, it’s fine, but why?” he stuttered nervously.

“Come on, Ensign Crusher. You and I both know it was a bad idea to put you under me,” she said offhandedly, to which he smirked at the notion that he was under her.

“I don’t know, I kind of like the idea,” he chuckled, unprofessionally.

“Stop that,” she demanded and hit him hard in the arm. “Look, Reg has this new project that was commissioned by Lt. Comdr. Data. He really feels that you could be valuable in his work.”

“Then I’m flattered and I accept,” he replied, trying to keep his tone even.

“Good. First thing tomorrow you’ll report to Barclay,” Lefler reiterated and then gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “Now go away. You’re distracting me.”

“Yes, sir. But I’ll see you tonight?” he asked mischievously.

“Yes, now go away!” she insisted with a dramatic wave of her hand.

....

It turned out that Robin didn’t finish her day until late. Something to do with an asteroid field they encountered. Ensign Crusher felt a sense of relief that he wasn’t the one at the helm having to navigate their way precariously thought it. He was also a little pleased that he wouldn’t be on clean-up duty tomorrow for all the incidental damage that they undoubtably incurred.

Wesley took Data’s concerns to heart and didn’t venture out of his quarters like he had the night before. He arrived at science lab three bright and early the next morning. The space wasn’t in use by the science department at the moment, so it was repurposed for the new project he would be working on. Lt. Barclay got him up to speed. It seemed that the ensign was to assist in constructing a portable holographic projection unit. 

“What we’re building is similar in it’s proposed construction to the schematics you’ve probably seen for the Emergency Medical Holograms,” Lt. Barclay explained in detail. “The main difference is that E.M.H’s will be set up to be able to function in an entire Sickbay. This portable unit will be more stationary and restricting. My main concern is that it could potentially use a lot of power for very few results.”

“Did Data actually let you know what he plans to use it for?” Ensign Crusher asked nonchalantly after listening intently. He was eager to see Lt. Barclay’s progress so far.

“Not yet, however, I imagine that he’ll request assistance with the design and execution of the hologram itself as well; when the time comes,” Barclay informed him thoughtfully.

“I heard a rumour while I was at the academy that you were approached to assist with E.M.H. design. That’s fairly prestigious,” Crusher said respectfully, impressed by the notion.

“I’ve done some consulting on it,” Barclay replied bashfully. “Of course they’re still in the design phase and all the actual knowledge is being gathered at Starfleet Medical. But it’s an innovative proposition; have your own computer provide a back up medical expert if something were to happen to your medical team.”

“Well, it’s smart. Some of the smaller explorer class ships only have a team of two or three medical officers. And they’re the ones farthest from any star-base,” the Ensign added with interest.

“It’s funny, people used to think I was wasting my time designing new tech for the Holodecks. Turns out there are new and fascinating applications for holo-technology all the time,” the lieutenant added with smile.

“Exactly. And I just have to say that I appreciate the opportunity to assist you,” Crusher said with sincerity.

“Really? Good,” Barclay said with a small sigh of relief. “I have to admit, Ensign Crusher, I was nervous that you would turn me down. I wasn’t sure you would be interested.”

“I’m sorry if I gave you that impression. I really enjoyed tackling that glitch the other day on Holodeck One. Besides—between you and me—this is so much more interesting than routine maintenance assignments,” he assured him.

“Tell me about it. I remember struggling through those first few months on the Enterprise. I was so socially awkward and nervous that I couldn’t even manage to get those right. Then once I did they got very boring, very quickly,” said Barclay as he recalled his early days not so fondly.

“Yeah. I was a bit a jerk to you back then. Sorry again for that,” Wesley apologized, even though it was no longer necessary.

“It’s not like you were the only one,” Reg noted with a shrug. “But things are very different now. Now I get to design and build my own independent projects.”

“Because you’re great at what you do,” the Ensign added with a kind pat on his superior’s back.

“And so are you,” Barclay said with in return quite sincerely. 

However, Wesley wasn’t sure he believed that anymore. He decided to take the compliment and keep quiet about his doubts. “Thanks.”

A few hours later, Data entered the room and observed the two men as they worked. Barclay took a break from his calculations when he noticed the Second Officer hadn’t said anything since his arrival.

“Mr. Data, are you looking for an update?” Barclay asked with a hint of hesitation.

“Do not mind me. Please continue your work. I know you will update me when you see fit,” the android replied politely. “I must say that I am pleased to see that young Mr. Crusher is assisting you, Mr. Barclay.”

“I’m fairly pleased as well,” said Barclay with a small grin as he gave the ensign a nod.

“I’m glad to hear that you have no objections. I have to admit I was a little worried when I found out that this was your commission. You know, after our little conversation yesterday,” Wesley explained to Data.

“I thought our conversation ended well and that we had an understanding,” the android stated with a tilt of his head.

“Yes, of course..never mind,” he added as he tried to take back what he’d said.

“So you two are all good?” Barclay asked skeptically as he looked from Crusher to Data.

“Yes,” they answered in unison.

“Okay, good.”

.....


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fooling around, dinner with mom. And then things get weird...as though they weren’t already.

“Did you have a better day today?” Robin asked lyrically as she bent down to give her boyfriend a proper kiss on the lips. He’d been waiting for her in her quarters.

“As a matter of fact I did,” he quipped and eagerly pulled her down into his lap. She let out a small cry of surprise. “But I think it’s about to get even better,” he added suggestively and then attacked her neck; finding that sweet spot just below her ear.

“Wes, you know what that does to me,” she said in false complaint and tried very pathetically to break away. She slowly surrendered and pulled his face to meet hers so she could reciprocate his affections. The two were kissing deeply and lost in their embrace when the door chime sounded.

“Ignore it,” murmured Robin into his mouth as she started to undue his pants. 

This was the first time they’d had any time alone and they weren’t fighting. Wesley responded by pulling his uniform shirt off and throwing it across in the room in a ball. His girlfriend seemed to like the idea and did the same with her own shirt.

That was when the chime went off again. “Just find out who it is,” Wesley whispered as he moved to suck on her neck again. “You don’t want them barging in here.”

“Who is it?” She called as she tried not to sound aroused, which she was in spades. Her boyfriend was only making matters worse as he squeezed her ass with both hands. 

“It’s Doctor Crusher. Sorry to bother you Ms. Lefler but I believe my son is with you,” she announced through the door comm.

“For fuck’s sake,” grumbled Wesley under his breath.

“I’m afraid your son is unavailable. It’s not urgent is it?” Robin replied as she took hold of one of his hands and placed it on her breast to distract him.

“No,” Beverly stated and then went silent for a moment, as though catching on to what she’d just interrupted. “Can you please remind him that we’re having diner in my quarters in fifteen minutes.”

“Can do. He’ll be there,” she said adamantly. “Fifteen minutes,” she added almost breathlessly as her boyfriend mouthed at her nipple through her undershirt.

“Okay, bye,” the doctor said a bit rushed before walking away from outside the door.

“I’m impressed you can stay so motivated with your mother on the other side of that door,” Robin teased with approval as she palmed his erection.

Wesley stood and grabbed her by the arm to drag her to the bedroom. “Stop mentioning my mother, or you’ll suddenly be much less impressed,” he pleaded desperately.

He was six minutes late to dinner. Beverly gave him an awkward grin when he came in and took the seat adjacent to her at the table. She found it difficult to make eye contact with him. When she finally did he gave a look of indignation.

“Are we really going to sit here in silence all evening?” He asked between mouthfuls.

“I’m sorry. You’re right. How are things going? With your duties, I mean,” she said still feeling a little unsure of her footing. She was honestly glad that he had a girlfriend and she really did like Robin a lot. But with all his years living so far away it was a bit of a shocking revelation to have him so grown up and doing very grown up things so close by.

“The work is good. Better now, actually,” he informed her with a smile.

“I think I heard that you’re assisting Lt. Barclay? I hope he won’t annoy you too much,” she commented with a touch of concern.

“I don’t think so. I know Reg has his moments, but he’s actually come a long way since I served with before,” he said with sincerity.

“Well that’s good. And things are good with Robin,” she asked, her voice going up an octave or two.

“Yeah. We had a rough couple of days, but I think we just needed to get reacquainted a little,” he said as plainly as possible as to not make his mother uncomfortable.

“That makes sense. It’s been a long time since your last visit and long-distance can be difficult.”

“Tell me about it,” he said casually. He didn’t really want to get into any of the innovative things they’d gotten up to in their efforts to keep things interesting in his absence.

“I hope you weren’t disappointed that we didn’t have a party for you when you arrived. The senior officers had just finished a very important diplomatic mission and it sort of slipped our minds,” she explained. He could tell she felt bad about it.

“It’s fine, honestly. I’ll get a chance to catch up with everyone eventually,” he told her to try to ease her guilt. She smiled a little and returned to eating her meal.

After dinner, as they were putting their dishes into the recycling unit, Beverly gave her son an odd look. He returned the look in kind. Then he realized she was staring at his neck.

“You know I can lend you a tissue regenerator if you think you’re going to continue leaving such obvious love bites on each others’ necks,” his mother said as she furrowed her brow.

“Sorry, I guess I didn’t have a chance to really check my appearance on my rush to get over here,” he told her as he instinctively put a hand over the hickey on his neck. “Don’t worry, I did have a shower,” he added quickly in case she was about to comment on his hygiene as well.

“Well, I guess you two have a lot of catching up to do,” said Beverly distractedly.

“And then some. Especially if Robin gets accepted as the Chief Engineer on the USS Excalibur,” Wesley noted with sigh of disappointment.

“I think I heard Geordi saying something about that the other day. He hates to lose her, but I think he’s already given her an outstanding recommendation,” she said almost regretfully.

“Yeah, I figured as much,” he grumbled. He really wanted to be happy for her, but he just wasn’t there yet.

“It’s too bad. Maybe if the timing were different you could have tried to get your first commission on the Excalibur. You could always transfer later if you wanted,” his mother said kindly.

“I think that would be a bad idea. I served under Robin for barely two days and we nearly drove each other crazy. I think she needs to do this on her own,” he rationalized calmly.

“You could always shift over to Ops duties. Then there would be more of a gap between you,” she offered as an alternative possibility. He laughed a little at her good natured attempt to help him with his dilemma.

“Thanks, Mom. It’ll work itself out somehow, I’m sure,” he said and then gave her a loving kiss to the temple.

......

In the coming days Lt. Barclay and Ensign Crusher completed the design for the portable projector. They spent a couple more tweaking it until they were both satisfied that it was as compact as possible while still providing the desired field of range and wouldn’t use too much power.

Wesley met up with Robin for a rare lunch date in her quarters. Both of them were working long hours and they hadn’t had much time together. Wes decided that it was still worth it; the precious little time they did have was all the more special. They barely ate anything and ended up feeding their carnal urges instead. 

Later, they were walking, hand in hand, back towards Engineering. Robin pulled her boyfriend in close and said something scandalous in his ear that made him blush. She went to do it again and he playfully pulled away, bumping into Data who was coming towards them unnoticed.  
The ensign practically bounced off the android’s unrelenting form.

“Sorry Data,” Wesley apologized as regained his balance and tried not laugh, still thinking about what Robin said.

Data stood unmoving and blinked a few times without responding as he regarded the young man.

“Data, are you alright?” He asked a little worried that he’d damaged him in some way.

“I am well, thank you,” the android replied after a moment, still seeming out of sorts.

“You sure, sir?” Robin added skeptically. 

“I was simply caught off guard. I was not expecting to physically collide with Mr. Crusher,” Data offered as his reasoning for the delay in his response.

“Then no harm done, I hope?” Wesley inquired as he affectionately patted the synthetic man’s upper arm.

“Not in the least,” Data stated with the hint of a smile.

As the android departed from their company, Robin encircled her boyfriend’s arm with her own before they continued on their way down the corridor.

“What do you think that was about? Have you ever known Data to act surprised like that before?” Robin wondered as she kept her voice low.

“Maybe he heard what you said in my ear. He does have exceptional hearing,” Wesley said quite seriously.

“Oh my God, you don’t actually think that do you?” she asked, clearly quite embarrassed.

“I’m sure he hears all kinds of things. I wouldn’t worry about it,” he told her in hopes that she would feel better about it.

“Yeah, but he’s known you since you were fourteen. Maybe he was offended to hear me whisper that in your ear,” she said, her face growing pale.

“Data’s an android. I don’t think eavesdropping on someone’s sexual endeavours would faze him,” he rebutted and kissed her cheek.

“Maybe before,” she said as they stopped just outside of Main Engineering. “He’s a little different these days. More emotionally aware.”

“Do you want me to talk to him? Are you that worried about it?” Wesley asked. After all they were a couple and her concerns were his concerns. 

“No. I think it would probably best for everyone if we pretend it never happened,” she told him sincerely and then released his arm. “See you later.”

“Behave yourself,” he teased as he left her side.

.....

Ensign Crusher found Lt. Barclay in the lab. He had already replicated most of the parts they needed to build the unit. He marvelled that it looked like the man had spilled a model kit out onto tables and floor, like the ones he’d built as a child. Parts were everywhere. It certainly wasn’t the organized and well-tuned way he was used to working. 

“I see you got a head start,” he commented as he stepped over a larger piece of the unit and was careful not to trip over another.

“I figure if we really put our heads down we can have the thing mostly put together by this evening,” Barclay told him without looking up from his work.

Crusher examined the schematics on the large screen in front of them and tried to make sense of which parts went together. After a moment or two he was sure he had what he needed, thanks in part to his eidetic memory. 

“Do you want me start on the frame while you piece together the circuitry?” he asked as he observed the technician already on task.

“Yes, I think that would be the most productive division of work,” said Barclay in agreement as he finally made eye contact.

“Great.” The Ensign sat on the floor and got to sorting the pieces.

After several hours, the two men worked together to install the computer components into the newly assembled base. Lt. Comdr. Data entered the lab just as they were completing the final connections.

“Perfect timing, Mr. Data,” Barclay said in acknowledgment of his arrival. “We’re just about ready to run our first test.”

“We are?” Crusher asked uncertain that they were.

“There is no rush. I simply wanted to come to see your progress,” Data informed them.

“Well, I think we should run a couple of tests here and then tomorrow we can set this baby up in your quarters and test it there,” Barclay beamed with pride.

“That is very good to hear. Do you believe it would be difficult to recreate more of these units?” the android asked with curiosity.

“Not really. Presuming everything goes well. Why? How many more do you think you might need?” The technician wanted to know.

“Perhaps two, or three more,” Data told him plainly. “None as elaborate as this one.”

“Sure, I think that should be possible,” replied Barclay.

“Data, you’ve got to tell us what you want these projectors for. I’m really anxious to know,” said Crusher as he tried to remain calm.

“They are for personal use. I will elaborate more tomorrow after the tests in my quarters. What time do you expect to need access?” he asked politely. 

“Um, we could be there anytime,” Barclay said not knowing what would be appropriate.

“I have Bridge duty tonight and will have a few hours of respite afterwards. I believe 09:00 would be preferable,” Data said with a nod. 

Barclay nodded in response and said they would be there. Satisfied, Data turned to leave, but ensign Crusher asked for him to wait. He wanted to speak to him.

“What is it, Mr. Crusher?”

“Earlier, when I bumped into you in the corridor, did you hear what Robin said to me just before?” the ensign asked in hushed tones.

“Yes, though I understand that it was meant to be private,” the android concurred with brows raised.

“So you did hear. Is that why you seemed bothered?” Crushed wondered as he winced a little at the thought that he’d been privy to his girlfriend’s naughty suggestion.

“Perhaps. I was also I bit disconcerted that I had been so intent on observing and listening to your interactions that I did not move out of the way when you swerved in your trajectory. In a way, it is I who should apologize to you,” he explained with a hint of embarrassment of his own.

“Oh, I hadn’t even realized. Don’t worry about it,” he said dismissively, though now felt a little strange to learn that his mentor had been watching them interact on purpose.

“Thank you,” Data added politely. Then he furrowed his brow. “May I ask, what did Robin mean when she said that she could still feel you inside her? Did she mean metaphorically, or had you caused her bodily harm?”

Wesley’s face went pale and the bright red. “Data I thought you said you understood that what she said was private,” he shot back, shocked that the words had even come out of the android’s mouth.

“My apologies. I thought I could get clarification, since you broached the subject,” Data told him innocently. “I suppose I will not ask what it was she licked to make hers, either. Though I have my suspicions,” he added offhandedly as his eyes cast down to the young man’s groin area.

“Data! What the hell is wrong with you?” Crusher demanded with serious offence. “Stop looking at me like that!”

The android’s gaze lifted just as Barclay turned his attention to the two officers as they stood in conflict by the door. “Is everything okay?” 

“I believe I have upset your protege,” Data commented with no actual regard to the ensign’s concerns.

“Wesley?” Barclay asked as he looked from the Second Officer to the ensign.

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it,” he grumbled as he moved away from the door and the offending party and came back to stand with Barclay.

“You’re sure?” the lieutenant asked again, unconvinced. Wesley nodded and stayed silent. He just wanted to forget the whole thing.

“I will see you both tomorrow morning,” said Data and then took his leave.

....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this is going somewhere. Hope you’re enjoying it so far.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesley and Data aren’t getting along.

The tests were successful. Barclay programmed a simple hologram of a cat to run around Data’s quarters. This way they could see the range and limitations of the projection unit. Barclay seemed more than satisfied when Data was able to pick up the holographic feline and hold it solidly in his arms. Spot, Data’s real cat, was far less impressed and hid under his bed.

“We can add several additional enhancers around the room to ensure the hologram is stable,” Barclay informed him as he shut down the unit and the cat disappeared.

“I am quite pleased with the result. You have done very good work, both of you,” Data announced. Barclay smiled brightly, while Crusher sulked off to the side of the room.

He was still feeling off about their exchange the day before. Wesley hadn’t dared to tell Robin about it. He contemplated how Data was spying on his comings and goings late at night and now he admitted to intentionally watching them in the corridor. He was beginning to wonder if there was more going on than he thought.

“Wesley, why do you look so disgruntled?” Data asked with concern.

The ensign lifted his head at the mention of his name. Then he realized that both of his superiors were staring at him expectantly. “Oh, sorry. I guess I didn’t sleep well last night,” he fibbed, although it was basically true. He just didn’t want to get into why.

“I guess you’ve been working pretty hard. Maybe you can take a little breather. I’m perfectly happy to start on the design of this mystery hologram on my own,” Barclay said in a well meaning manor.

“Ah, yes. It is an unusual request,” Data told him and then paused before continuing.

“What is it?” Crusher asked reluctantly, now less certain he wanted to know. He was starting to suspect it would be of something unorthodox in the style of ‘Frankenstein’s Bride’ and create a live-in holographic girlfriend. Now that would be problematic.

“I wish you to recreate a holographic version of my daughter, Lal,” Data said thoughtfully. “I would like you to integrate her memories and make her as authentic as possible. I may never be able to build her another positronic brain. This is the closest thing I could come up with in order to give her a chance to exist again.”

Barclay looked intrigued and ready for the challenge, but Crusher gaped at him at him for a minute. It was far worse than he’d imagined.

“Why would you want to bring her back after all this time? It wouldn’t even be bringing her back. She would be a representation at best. She won’t be a person—just a collection of refracted light and someone else’s memories,” the ensign said with indignation.

“You are upset. I do not understand why?” The android queried with confusion.

“Because she’s dead, Data. If Starfleet started letting all their officers reincarnate their dead loved ones in holographic form it would be chaos,” he blurted without a second thought.

“Correction, she is deactivated. Lal was not an organic life-form. This would be another version of her,” Data explained.

“A much more basic and limited version. She couldn’t have her own life like before. Do you think she’ll be happy kept in a cage, stuck here in your quarters?” Crusher rebutted, anger mounting.

“You must calm yourself, Wesley. This is my decision. We will build more portable projectors so that she may visit other areas of the ship,” Data informed him.

“Wes, I think you’re over-reacting,” Barclay said, trying to reason with him when he clearly became more agitated by Data’s comment. 

“What does Captain Picard think of your project?” he said emphatically, ignoring them both.

“I have not yet informed him. Just as the first time I endeavoured you bring Lal into being; this is a personal decision,” the android said resolutely.

“Then I can’t help you. Even if you ordered me to do it. It’s a matter of ethics and I won’t have any part in it,” Crusher said adamantly and then left without looking back.

“I did not expect him to become so enraged. I thought he would be happy at the prospect of having a hand in her new existence,” Data said in disbelief.

“We can’t always know how other people will react,” Barclay said, just as surprised by the ensign’s reaction. “I’m still fully committed to helping you. I have a few duties to attend to, but then I’ll get started on her design,” Barclay reassured him with a firm handshake.

“Thank you Lieutenant and I would appreciate your discretion. I only hope Wesley does not take it upon himself to report me to the captain, unnecessarily.”

......

Lieutenant Lefler found her boyfriend hiding in the Jeffries tubes. He was staring at a PADD, but didn’t actually appear to be reading it.

“Hey, Wes, mind if I join you? Barclay told me you had a disagreement with Data,” Robin said softly as she sat down next to him.

“I think he’s losing his mind. Either that or I’m losing mine,” he huffed with a sigh.

“What do you mean?” she asked with concern and then encircled her arms around his neck from the side, bringing his head to rest on her shoulder.

“Data’s been acting weird. It started when he caught me stepping out my first night back. He basically acted like he wouldn’t tell on me if I promised to behave myself,” he confessed with hesitation.

“Isn’t that a good thing. Besides, we discussed this—no traveller tricks while you’re in Starfleet,” she chided as she lovingly stroked his hair. That was what she called his new abilities; ‘traveller tricks’.

“You didn’t seem to mind them when I used them to come meet you on your last shore leave. Especially when I didn’t look like me,” he pouted, but then smiled mischievously despite himself. 

“Okay, well I’m a bad girl with dirty fantasies of cheating on my boyfriend—with my boyfriend in disguise,” she giggled nonsensically. “What else did Data do?”

“When I confronted him about overhearing what you said to me yesterday, he got kind of creepy. I caught him looking at my pelvic area,” he told her with a disgusted crinkle of his nose.

“What? You’re joking? Straight-laced Data was staring at your junk?” she questioned with a laugh. “Well he did have that affair with that very attractive Selelvian guy,” she added suggestively. “Maybe you’re his type.”

“That is so not funny, Robin. Remember what you said about him knowing me since I was fourteen? It just makes everything weirder,” he grumbled, unimpressed by her nonchalant attitude.

“Poor baby,” she teased and he pulled away. “Look, I’m sorry but I think maybe you’re over-reacting. Data isn’t exactly the same android you grew up with, but he certainly isn’t a creep. I think you should talk to him. You know, like grownups.”

“Fine. Maybe,” he said, pouting again. She was the second person to suggest he was over-reacting; maybe he was.

“Now stop hiding out in the Jeffries tubes, or people are going to start thinking you’re the creepy one,” his girlfriend said quite seriously.

He stuck his tongue out at her and she mirrored the gesture back at him. Then he grabbed her face and kissed her deeply.

“You can’t leave. The Excalibur can’t have you,” he told her and then kissed her again. Robin wasn’t sure if he was being dramatic, or deadly serious. Either way, she had to admit that in that moment, she felt the same way.

.....

“It’s been a long time since I’ve been asked to mediate in a disagreement between Data and another officer,” said Counsellor Troi as she sat down, her expression neutral. “I have to admit that it came as a bit of a surprise that it was you, Wesley.”

“I just felt that this was the best way to work things out,” the ensign said calmly as he kept his focus on Deanna.

“I still do not fully understand why you could not discuss things with me in private,” Data told him as he noted the young man’s refusal to make eye-contact. Troi noticed it as well.

“Why don’t we begin with both of you saying why you’re here. Wesley, you can start,” she suggested impartially.

“Data has always been a trusted friend and mentor. But lately, since my return to the Enterprise, I feel like our dynamic has changed,” Wesley explained tentatively. “He admitted to spying on me and then proceeded to look at me in a way that made me uncomfortable.”

“Are you referring to your girlfriend’s lurid remarks which I repeated to you?” Data asked without waiting for Troi’s guidance. “I was not spying, I was observing your behaviour as a human couple. I did not intend to offend you. You intrigued me.”

“Did my genitalia intrigue you as well?” Wesley shot back sardonically. 

Data looked away and then down at the floor. “My apologies. I do not know why I did that. My modesty program usually prohibits any such distasteful behaviour,” the android confessed, obviously not proud of himself.

“Then you admit that it wasn’t a normal thing to do,” the ensign said, finally feeling heard.

“Yes. It was as though the tone of our conversation was already so sexually suggestive in nature that I was un-prohibited in my gaze. It was inappropriate,” Data admitted almost shamefully.

“Then I accept your apology,” Wesley said, allowing their eyes to met.

“That’s good. I’m glad you’ve come to understand one another again,” Deanna said with relief.

“We are not quite finished, Counsellor,” Data informed her as he put up a hand to indicate as much.

“Oh? What else seems to be the matter?” she asked unsure of what other pressing issues they could have after such a strange one right out of the gate.

“Wesley has removed himself from the project he was working on with Lt. Barclay. The project that I commissioned,” Data explained.

“But surely now that you’ve worked things out you can resume your work?” she asked the ensign who simply shook his head in the negative.

“I can’t ethically continue to help him,” he said bluntly.

“And that would be because?” She prompted and then waited for one of them to fill her in.

“Data wants to reactivate Lal as a hologram,” Wesley said quickly before Data could object.

“Oh,” Deanna said at a loss for further comment.

“I was waiting until we had successfully brought her into being to make the announcement. However, now that you are aware of my plan perhaps you can assist me when making the final adjustments to her personality protocols,” Data informed the counsellor.

“Well, it’s not that I wouldn’t be honoured to help, but have you thought this through? It could be rather disappointing and disheartening if this version of your daughter is not quite as perfect as her original iteration,” Troi rambled with uncertainty.

“That is why I employed Lt. Barclay with the task. His unique approach to hologram character design is exactly what Lal needs. His attention to detail and nuance is exceptional,” Data elaborated. “I was also pleased to discover that Wesley was able to assist him. Reg never knew Lal since he joined our crew a few months after she failed. Wesley on the other hand knew her very well and understands how she thought and interacted with others.”

“But that was years ago,” said Wesley with a shake of his head. “And I don’t approve of bringing her back from the dead.”

“Again, she was not an organic life form,” Data repeated, correcting him.

“She wasn’t a defunct database that you can repair and restart either. She was a sentient being with thoughts and emotions,” the young man rebutted, still unchanged in his feelings.

“Wesley does have a point, Data. What if you go through all of trouble and she doesn’t adjust well to her new limitations?” Deanna said with empathy.

“Then we will address her concerns as they arise,” he replied adamantly.

“This is crazy,” Wesley muttered, knowing they would never change the android’s mind.

“I think what Wesley is actually concerned about is your sanity and well-being,” Deanna said with consideration, trying to put a productive spin on his words. “Data, don’t you think it would be better to concentrate your efforts on forming new relationships and fortifying your current ones, rather than spinning your wheels to bring back someone already lost to you?”

“This is what I want. I did not simply wake up one day and decide to bring Lal back,” the android explained with intention. “I have thought this through more times than you can possibly imagine. I am not insane. I know that this may not workout. The percentage of failure is high and the possibility is great that the end result will pale in comparison to my Lal. However, I am compelled to try.”

Wesley looked at his mentor with pity. He personally knew the temptation to cheat death and bring back someone important. The Traveller hadn’t just shown him the secrets of moving through space, but through time as well. The difference was Lal was such an isolated and unique individual that no one would fault the android for doing it. And it wasn’t as though he was going back in time and snatching her from the jaws of death. He was just reactivating her—more or less.

“Data, I was wrong. I’ll help you. I can see what this means to you and I want to do everything I can to help,” Wesley told him with a sad sort of smile.

“Thank you, Wesley,” Data said affectionately. Then the android pulled the young man into a hug that he hadn’t been expecting.

“Okay, you hug now,” he said awkwardly as he hugged him back.

Deanna was still on the fence, but didn’t want to put a dampener on their reconciliation. So she decided to keep a close eye on their project and keep her new found worries to herself for now.

.....


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Picard makes an appearance.
> 
> Warning for fluff and sex (and f-bombs). I promise it all has a purpose:)

It was only another few days before Barclay had a working image of Lal in holographic form. Wesley found it a little eerie to see her standing, lifeless right in front him. He walked slowly around the empty shell that would be endowed with the memories and subtle emotions of the young android he once knew.

There was just one snag—and it was a big one. They were having a fundamental problem translating the immense memory files into smaller pieces of information that could be interpreted through the much more basic hologram technology. It was a far cry from the Soong positronic neural net. Every test failed. 

So there she stood, a three dimension picture. Her voice worked, but could only say what they told her to. She could walk around, if they inputted where to go. Barclay suggested that he take a crack at programming a facsimile without the actually memory files, but he could tell Data didn’t want an approximation. Data wanted his daughter, or nothing at all.

The synthetic man was heartbroken, though Data claimed he was just a little deterred by their failure. But Wesley knew. He could see it in his eyes. Barclay was sure that Data was getting ready to scrap the whole project. 

“Perhaps Counsellor Troi was correct; this is not productive. We are in effect, spinning our wheels,” Data stated with obvious disappointment. “I do not know why I did not predict this problem. It never occurred to me that the two systems would be so incompatible.”

“Maybe there’s still a way. We just haven’t found it yet,” Barclay said with encouragement.

“We’ll keep trying different approaches. Don’t give up yet,” Crusher added, though he was less sure than Barclay.

“Thank you, gentlemen. However, I do not see what else we have yet to try,” the android said slightly forlorn. “I suggest we stop for the time being. Go back to your regular duties and we can reconvene if and when there is a new solution.”

....

Ensign Crusher found himself back on maintenance calls. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he read the call at the top of his list. It was for the flickering screen on Captain Picard’s ready-room computer monitor. 

He took the secondary turbolift up to the Bridge and entered just next to the captain’s ready-room. He made brief eye contact with Data, who gave him an encouraging nod. He was a step away from going otherwise unnoticed when he heard his name.

“Wesley! Where have you been hiding?” Bellowed Commander Riker with enthusiasm.

“I haven’t been hiding, I assure you, Commander,” Crusher replied sheepishly as he turned to address the First Officer.

“Well, it’s good to see you. Better not keep the Captain waiting,” Riker added with a broad grin.

“Captain Picard is in his ready-room?” the ensign asked, he could feel his stomach drop.

“Yes, he sure is,” Riker said with a knowing look and a wag of his brows.

“Good to know, thanks,” Wesley said politely, while inside he was freaking out.

He hit the chime, feeling it was the proper approach, now that he knew the captain was in the room.

“Enter,” came the prompt command.

Ensign Crusher entered the room and stood, unmoving by the door, his tech kit in one hand. Of course he had seen his captain at the greeting he’d made to all the new officers a couple of weeks ago. But they hadn’t spoken one on one for several months.

“Mr. Crusher. I wasn’t sure that you would be available. I heard about Mr. Data’s very important and very secretive side project. I thought perhaps you wouldn’t have the time to grace me with your presence,” said Captain Picard very ominously.

“I will always have the time for my captain,” the ensign replied with an awkward half grin.

“Good. Your mother tells me things are going well for you. Especially with Ms. Lefler,” Picard added with a knowing look. Wesley wanted to feel proud, as though his father figure was giving his approval, but he didn’t. He was feeling conspicuous again, like he had with Data.

“Yes, well the Enterprise is my home and having Robin here just makes things all the more inviting,” he said, trying to sound casual.

“Hmm, I was concerned that would be the case,” the captain noted with a frown.

“Sir?” Crusher asked, unsure if his sudden change in demeanour.

“It would seem that Lt. Lefler endeavours to leave us to expand her horizons. This may sound selfish, but I do feel that it would be a shame to lose you as well so early in your career,” he confessed with honesty.

“Thank you, sir. But I have no plans to follow Robin at this time,” the ensign told him with slight hesitation. Every time the words left his mouth, the less comfortable they made him.

“No? Oh well, that is surprising, however I trust you have your reasons,” Picard commented as he regarded the young man with concern.

“Sir? Your screen?” Crusher asked, gesturing to the small personal computer on the man’s desk.

“Yes, of course. It’s the darnedest thing. I just had it replaced a few months ago and now it flickers like the Dickens,” he explained as he moved out of the way so the technician could get a better look.

Wesley came around and ran a few diagnostics already available within the unit. He noted some of the settings had been tampered with. He ran his own scan as well, more so to make it look like it was worth the trouble of having him come to tinker with the machine in person. The reality was it looked like someone, maybe even the captain himself, had messed with it. But that would be absurd. If Captain Picard had wanted to speak to him he could have easily requested to do so. He didn’t need to create a problem for him to fix.

The ensign had the monitor back in working order within minutes. “All done sir. You shouldn’t see any more flickering. I ran a quick security scan to be sure there was no outside interference causing the problem. You’re good to go,” he informed him with a courteous smile.

“Very good. Thank you, Mr. Crusher,” the captain replied with gratitude. As Crusher went to leave he stopped him. “One more thing. Your mother doesn’t want to bother you, but I think she would like us all to sit down and have a meal together soon.”

“All, sir?” he asked to clarify.

“Yes, the two of us and the two of you,” Picard said as he sat down behind his desk again.

“Right. Of course, sir. I would be happy to and I’m sure Robin would too,” the ensign told him with a smile.

Once he was out of the ready-room and safely back on the turboloft, Wesley took a few deep breaths. His hands were shaking, though he wasn’t sure why. Things had gone well. He knew that his anxiety was more to do with last time he’d been alone in that room with his captain than this time. He just hoped that one day he could face Picard without feeling like a fraud.

By the end of the day, the Ensign was ready to climb the walls. The maintenance calls were basic and did nothing to distract him from thinking about Lal and how they’d failed Data. 

Then there was his short interaction with Picard. Why wasn’t he ready to move on with Robin? He kept telling himself that she needed to make her own way and that he belonged on the Enterprise. But the truth was he’d lived off the ship for almost as long as he’d lived on it over the last few years.

So why was he so reluctant? “Because you don’t believe Robin wants you to go,” he huffed at his reflection as he watched the stars zip past the window.

“Talking to yourself again?” Robin mused as she came up behind him and wrapped her arms round his shoulders. He’d been so distracted that he hadn’t heard her enter his quarters. 

He relaxed into her touch and turned his head to kiss her. She reciprocated eagerly and released him so that he could turn his body to face hers. Together they moved over to his bed, which was close at hand in his small cabin. She let him guide her to lie on her back as he moved on top of her easily.

“Feel better?” she asked when they parted to catch their breath.

“You always make me feel better,” he confessed as he lovingly caressed her face.

“We haven’t talked about it yet and I think we should,” she said with a pang of guilt.

“About?” Wesley asked, unsure if they were thinking the same thing.

“About what will happen if I get this new commission. I have my first interview next week,” said Robin as she pressed a hand to his chest to request that he let her up. Her boyfriend moved off of her, but lay out flat in defeat next her instead of sitting up at attention. 

“I feel conflicted. I don’t know what I want anymore,” she added as she rolled to rest her head on his shoulder.

“How do you mean?” Wesley asked, curious if she had changed her mind about leaving.

“Well, before you were living here I was sure of myself. I was used to you being somewhere else and looked forward to our rendezvous. But now...” she said and then trailed off as though searching for what to say.

“Now?” he prompted softly and cupped her face lovingly, rubbing small circles with his thumb on her cheek.

“I’m just so overwhelmed by how much I want this—us. Like right now,” she said with affection and then leaned up to kiss him. “I was terrified that first day when we got on each other’s nerves and I was sure it was over,” she continued, “But then it wasn’t, because we know each other so well.”

“Robin, do you want me to go with you? Because I will—you know I will,” he told her quietly, as though it was his secret.

“I want you to, but you just got back,” she admitted, the words catching in her throat.

“It doesn’t matter. I feel the same, as much as I want to pretend I don’t. It kills me to think we’ll be apart again in a matter of months,” he said with heartfelt honesty.

“I love you, Wes,” she told him as she buried her face in his chest.

“I love you too,” he replied without missing a beat. 

They kissed again and Robin noticed the concern on his face. “What’s wrong?”

“There’s just one last problem. I’ll need to actually get the transfer,” he told her with a frown.

“Right. How do we ensure that you’ll get it?” she groaned and then rolled onto her back to stare at the ceiling.

“I’m sure Barclay could write me a recommendation, or maybe Geordi; or Data. I could get my mom to persuade the captain,” he added with a shrug, trying to make light of the dilemma.

“The Excalibur is a galaxy-class starship,” Robin said with a little more enthusiasm as she propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at him.

“So?” Wesley asked skeptically, not quite grasping her train of thought.

“So, marry me you idiot and I can drag you along as my trophy husband,” she said with a laugh.

“What?” he shot back in shock, propping himself up to her level. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m not saying no, but Robin you don’t believe in marriage. Your parents are divorced and you were very clear that you didn’t ever want to go through that,” he rambled in disbelief.

“Then don’t make me want to divorce you,” she shot back playfully before capturing his lips again for another kiss.

When they parted he smiled brightly. Then he reached into the drawer in his nightstand and handed her a small black box. “I was saving this for the right time.”

“You got me something?” she asked with a nervous laugh. She gave him a suspicious look and then opened the box. It was a pendant. A pear cut emerald set in delicate silver filigree, hanging on a silver chain. “It’s so beautiful and so unexpected.”

He took the necklace from her and fastened it around her neck. The yellow of her uniform didn’t quite do it justice. “It’s a family heirloom of sorts. I figured a ring wasn’t really practical for an engineer.”

“I love it,” she said as she held the pendant in her palm. She watched the light dance over it for a moment or two before tucking it into her shirt for safe keeping. 

Robin pulled him to her for one more very deep, wanton kiss. Wesley took this as an open invitation and climbed back on top of her. She moved her thigh between his legs in just the right way, eliciting a grunt of approval from his throat.

“You don’t fight fair,” he panted when he made her relinquish his mouth so that he could attack her neck. 

If she was going to play dirty, so was he. While she was distracted, he lifted her hips and unzipped her pants, breaking contact briefly to pull them down—along with her underwear—to her ankles. He was too impatient to bother with her boots. 

Robin watched him, excitedly and let out a moan as his head dipped down between her legs. Her back arched and his hands held her steady at the hips as he fucked her with his mouth. To her mind she was the only woman he’d ever touched like this and she would be damned if she was going to let him slip away.

Normally, she would revel in his attention for a while and bring him back up so he could join her and they could finish together. Tonight she was feeling greedy and was already so close to orgasm that she didn’t try to stop him. When she came she was so loud that she was sure security would show up at their door. Luckily, they didn’t.

Wesley, very satisfied with a job well done, lay back down beside her. He tenderly brushed a stray hair out of her eyes and watched her with lust blown pupils.

“Is it terrible that I actually like your obscenely tiny room more than my very accommodating quarters?” Robin muttered as she continued to bask in blissful after effects of his affections.

“That’s the first thing you say?” he laughed in disbelief.

“Wes, why aren’t you having your way with me?” she pouted and then pulled him by the collar to smash his mouth with hers again. 

She was too out of it to climb on top of him, so she did the next best thing and grabbed at his uniform until he got the hint. He slid his pants down and gladly obliged. He smiled into her mouth as she resumed her loud appreciation.

“Fuck, we should get engaged everyday,” he groaned before sucking at her neck—the other side this time.

“Fuck yeah we should,” she mused between moans as she wrapped her legs around him. She’d always appreciated a well dropped a curse word.

He was about to say something else—probably not as clever as it sounded in his head—when a thought hit him. Their bodies continued to rock together as he reached over to type something onto the PADD on his nightstand; which was difficult with only one hand as he needed the other to hold up his weight.

“What are you doing?” His girlfriend marvelled at his ability to hold a thought let alone have one, while all the blood was rushing away from his brain.

“I had an idea,” he said with a ridiculous grin as he returned his full attention to her. It wasn’t long before he increased his speed and friction and came hard. He wasn’t as loud as she’d been, but he sounded just as destroyed.

Wesley collapsed limply on her body and she tried to give him a moment before nudging him off. It was moments like this that Robin was glad he was so lean, otherwise she would be crushed. She imagined someone like Riker would never have this luxury—not that she often contemplated the man in a sexual way.

Slowly, he rolled off of her and she could breath more easily. She really wanted to know what it was that compelled him to make notes in the middle of their lovemaking, but they both fell asleep—half dressed and on top of the blankets—before she could ask him.

.....


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lal is back, but is she happy about?  
> Reg has a minor anxiety attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for made up technology rants--forgive my ineptitude.

After fiddling around with his theory, Wesley took a chance. He created a duplicate of the holographic file and left the original as a backup just in case he was wrong. In case he did some something to irreparable damage, or corrupt it. Even if Data was about to scrap the whole thing he didn’t want to lose Barclay’s hard work.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Lefler Law 36: you gotta go with what works,” he sighed to himself. “Here goes nothing.”

His fingers danced across the keypad making the intuitive changes he could already see in his mind. Knowing that Lal’s memories were too complex and were getting lost in translation from the original Soong positronic technology to the far more basic Starfleet tech, Wesley created a new algorithm. He hoped it would simulate the positronic net. He was using information taken from Data’s own scans. Essentially her hologram would have its own holographic positronic brain. 

It was a long shot and probably an insane thing to do, but he had to do something or all of their hard work would be for nothing. Once satisfied he re-uploaded the memories files to run through the computer and be implemented by the algorithm once the hologram was activated. 

Ensign Crusher saved his progress, crossed his fingers and took a steadying breath. “Computer, please activate Lal hologram Beta test C,” he commanded.

The computer chirped and he waited for the error message they’d gotten every other time they ran the test. “Test activated,” the female automated voice replied.

She was like an apparition. She appeared about five feet away from him. Ghostly pale skin against her black, neatly bobbed hair. She wore the same standard outfit she always had. She blinked once, then twice. Then she tilted her head and made eye contact.

“Hello Wesley,” Lal said plainly and then looked around the room. “Are we on the Holodeck?”

The Ensign was stunned into silence for a moment. When she tilted her head the other way and took two steps towards him he found his voice. “Yes, we’re on Holodeck Two.”

“That is strange. I do not recall coming with you to the Holodeck,” she told him as she looked around again at the gridded walls.

“What do you remember? Or rather, what’s the last thing you remember?” he asked as calmly as possible, trying not to sound nervous.

“I remember,” she said and then paused to contemplate the question. “I remember that I was in cascade systems failure and Father could not stop it,” she told him with a bit of a frown. “We said goodbye.”

Wesley swallowed a sudden lump in his throat. A part of him wanted to pause her program and call Data so he could be there also, but he wanted to be sure she wouldn’t fail like their other attempts.

“I remember that too,” he found himself saying with a touch of sadness. 

She took another few steps towards him so that were only about a foot apart. She leaned forward a little and narrowed her eyes as she observed his face for a moment. “You are different. You are still Wesley, however you are changed. Are you older perhaps?”

“Yes, Lal. I’m almost twenty-two now,” he informed her and waited to see how she would react.

“That would mean that it has been more than five years since my deactivation. Has Father been attempting to resolve my matrix flaws all of this time? He should not have. He should have let me go. We said goodbye,” she ranted with conviction.

“Don’t worry. He did say goodbye. He hasn’t been trying to rebuild you all of this time,” he told her quickly as though she needed reassuring. “I guess he missed you.”

“Where is he? Where is Father?” she asked calmly and searched his face again.

“Your father doesn’t know that I’ve successfully activated you,” said Wesley with a frown.

“Why does Father not know? Why do you look concerned? Am I a surprise? Are you now a brilliant cybernetic scientist?” Lal asked in succession. It was one of her more endearing, child-like traits. The Ensign couldn’t help but smile.

“Lal, one thing at a time,” he said as he put up a hand to stop her verbal onslaught. She seemed to take his hint and waited for him to answer. “The first thing I should tell you is that I’m not a cybernetic scientist. The second is that you are not currently an android. You’re an amalgamation of your memories wrapped up in a hologram. And lastly, Data is the one who wanted to do this for you, but he doesn’t know that I’m running this test.”

Lal studied him as she considered what he’d just said. She looked around the room again and then back to him. “I do not understand. Why would my father create a false version of me?”

“Like I said, he missed you,” he told her with a shrug.

“This is not me. I will have to remain in the Holodeck. I am an android. The real me is an android,” she said with increasing distress.

Wesley put his hands on her shoulders to steady her. He subconsciously gave them a squeeze and he marvelled at how real she felt. “Lal, it’s okay. Lt. Barclay and I have built a portable holographic projection unit. You won’t have to stay in the Holodeck. It’s a little restricting, but it means you can visit other parts of the ship,” he explained.

She thoughtfully placed her hands on top of his as they rested on her shoulders. “I do not feel your touch, Wesley. I may feel real to you, but you do not feel real to me. Therefore I am not real,” she said with sadness.

“Oh, I hadn’t considered that to be a problem,” he said with regret. “By restoring your memories, we’ve made you self-aware. Which also implies that you miss your physical form.”

“Yes, Wesley,” she said with a nod and then she looked to the floor as though defeated.

“Lal, would it be alright with you if I deactivate you while I try to figure out this new problem?” he asked softly. When she didn’t reply right away he tucked a finger under her chin and gently lifted her face so he could look her in the eyes again. A tear ran down her cheek. “Lal?”

“I am sad, Wesley,” she told him as another tear followed the track of the first.

“It’s okay. Don’t be sad,” he said and hugged her to him in an attempt to comfort her. In his mind he knew it was a bizarre scenario to be sure. He was standing in an empty Holodeck trying to comfort the hologram of a deceased android. A hologram that just told him that she couldn’t feel his touch. However, she leaned into his embrace none the less and wrapped her arms around his middle.

“This is just the beginning, you’ll see. We can make improvements. It’ll just take time,” he soothed gently into her ear.

“I choose to believe you. You have my trust, Wesley,” she said softly as the pulled away from one another. 

“Good. I’m just going to pause your program, but I promise I’ll bring you back online as soon as I possibly can,” he told in earnest and then shut down the program before she could convince him not to.

......

Ensign Crusher went straight to Lt. Barclay in Main Engineering to let him know of his success. The Lieutenant pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes as he listened to his report. Once the Ensign was done, Barclay remained silent. He reviewed the data in the report again and opened his mouth as though to say something, but closed it again without a word. When he did this a second time Wesley decided to try to discern what he was trying to tell him.

“The file is massive, I know,” the Ensign told him with a frown. Reg shook his head and made a noise, but still no words were formed. “I think maybe we could start with the sensory issue first and worry about compressing the information later?” he asked, still trying to help his superior along.

“It’s—it’s j-just...you—you j-just...” Barclay spurted without quite completing his thought. 

“Reg, are you okay?” Crusher asked with concern that he’d sent Barclay into a anxiety over-load.

“You sp-spoke to her? J-just now? With-without Data?” He finally managed to stutter out something the Ensign understood.

“Yes. It was a test. Like I explained. I had a theory and I ran with it,” Crusher told him plainly.

“But-but. How? No, I know how. Why?” Barclay continued just as flustered.

They’d caught Lt. Comdr. LaForge’s attention and he came over to see if there was anything he could to help. “Are you two okay? Is there something you need, Barclay?”

“It’s fine. It’s going to be fine. Crusher just did a thing. It’s no big deal,” Barclay rambled nonsensically.

“Okay, what did you do exactly, Mr. Crusher?” LaForge asked calmly as he looked from his anxiety ridden technician to the ensign in question.

“See for yourself, sir,” Crusher offered as he took the PADD from Barclay and handed it to LaForge. “I designed a new algorithm to simulate the Soong positronic matrix so that there was less lag and degradation to the memory files.”

“Memory files? Positronic matrix? You two are building an accurate recreation of Lal in holographic form?” LaForge repeated back in disbelief. 

“Data didn’t tell you? I thought he would have told you,” Crusher huffed with a touch of stress. 

“No he did not tell me. I think he knew I would tell him it was a very bad idea,” LaForge shot back with a frown.

“He was going to sh-shut the whole th-thing down, b-but—but Wesley already did it. He already t-talked to her,” Barclay explained, still unable to shake his stutter.

“What do you mean ‘talked to her’? You talked to Lal?” the Chief Engineer inquired skeptically.

“I talked to the holographic version of her. In my defence it was a test. I can very easy wipe out any record of what took place,” Crusher elaborated. His words were quick and he kept his voice down.

“But you said sh-she’s already self-aware. Th-that’s really bad,” Barclay added as rubbed his temples and continued to try to steady himself.

“Whoa. Okay slow down. Wes, tell me what happened exactly. You can start by explaining where the hell you got these detailed schematics,” LaForge said a little less calmly.

“I got the schematics from the cybernetics lab. You and Data run dozens of scans on him every year. I used those since any of the records from Lal were destroyed, or are denoted as classified,” he explained in detail trying to be as clear as possible. 

“Like I said, it was a hunch,” he continued. “I didn’t even know if it would work. Turns out it did, but now the hologram file is enormous. Between her memory files and the new algorithm needed to integrate them, I think it’s the largest individual file for a hologram I’ve ever seen. I’m actually concerned that it could crash the system.”

“Yeah, I can appreciate your concern. We’ll have to compress the memory files. Maybe we could create an independent drive to store all the necessary information to take the burden off the computer,” LaForge added after reflecting.

“We could do that. I had to do something similar when that Moriarty hologram became self-aware,” Barclay said. It was the most concise he’d been since their conversation began.

“Alright so your hunch worked and then what?” LaForge asked, prompting the ensign to continue.

“Then...there she was. Just as Barclay designed her to look; just like I remembered her. It was a little unnerving actually,” Crusher continued to say. “And we spoke. Well she spoke first. It was remarkable. Her speech patterns were the same and she remembered how she died; or deactivated.”

“That does sound unnerving,” LaForge agreed as he considered the thought of speaking to a dead person.

“But then Lal was concerned that Data had been trying to bring her back. She felt he should have let her go,” he added quickly. “So I explained that he had...more or less. I also might have told her she wasn’t an android, but a hologram.”

“You told her she was a hologram?” LaForge asked dumbfounded.

“I thought she might not feel so bad about Data taking the time to bring her back. But I was wrong. It only made her sadder,” Crusher informed him, guilt obvious on his face.

“Did you just say ‘sadder’; as in she was already sad?” The Chief Engineer wasn’t liking where this was going one bit.

“Yes, sir. She’s a bit distraught, sir,” Wesley said as he ducked his head.

“Oh dear. And Data has no idea that any of this is going on?” he asked to be sure.

“No sir. We were getting ready to throw in the towel. Data included.” Barclay chimed in this time.

“Wes, do you know why she was sad?” LaForge wondered, but couldn’t actual believe he was asking the question.

“Being self-aware, she longs to have a physical form,” Wesley informed him. “It’s bad enough we conjured her back from the dead, but she can’t physically experience the world. Or leave the confines of the Holodeck, or a holo-projector.”

“I believe I know a hack that can fix the lack of sensation. I can alter her perception so that she believes she can touch and feel things,” Barclay admitted reluctantly. The other two men just stared at him for a moment.

“You mean, if you hadn’t lost your mind over how I was able to get her functional in the first place we could have already fixed the problem?” Crusher blurted with frustration.

“This is a very big deal, Ensign. Data still doesn’t know. What if he loses his mind over it and we get tossed out of Starfleet,” Barclay rebutted with distress.

“No one’s getting tossed out of Starfleet. Data commissioned you for this project and it looks like you’ve been successful; minus a few needed adjustments. So stop worrying about it so much, Reg,” LaForge told him adamantly.

“Look, Barclay, why don’t you get started on that hack you know and Geordi and I will start working on a way to compress the files and move them to an independent drive?” Crusher interjected before they got distracted again. “That is if I can have the privilege of your time, sir?” he added politely, not wanting the chief engineer to think he didn’t appreciate his position.

“Of course you can, Ensign. You’re lucky you caught me when I have a moment to spare,” LaForge said with a grin. “Besides, ultimately, this is for Data.”

.....


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lal settles in...more or less.

Wesley felt like they were about throw Data a surprise party. In a way they kind of were. Geordi brought the android to Holodeck Two to see their progress, but didn’t actual tell him that they were ready to let him speak with his daughter.

The ensign noted how Barclay wiped his sweaty palms down the sides of his uniform as he took a long steadying breath. He genuinely felt bad for the guy. Wesley was nervous too, but nobody could beat Barclay once his anxiety kicked in. 

Counsellor Troi, who joined them last minute, also felt the tension in the room. She didn’t know what to expect. 

“Am I to understand that a solution has been found?” Data asked with suspicion as he also noticed the Lieutenant’s anxious state.

“Yes, Data. Things have worked themselves out, so to speak. In fact, Wes had a bit of a break through. So whenever you’re ready you can speak to her,” Geordi explained with a grin.

“Speak to her? Lal?” Data asked to clarify, as though they could possibly mean someone else.

“Yes, sir. Not only can she talk, but have a conversation,” Crusher added from his place by the arch.

“Then you were able to reconcile the discrepancies that were causing the program to error?” the android inquired as he turned his attention toward the ensign. 

“That’s right,” he replied simply.

“Then why does Lt. Barclay appear to be so entirely beside himself?” Deanna added with concern.

“He’s still a little concerned that there may be a few wrinkles to iron out,” noted Geordi as he put a steadying hand on the technician’s shoulder. “So, far they’ve only done one test, but it was my understanding that Lal wanted to see Data. So here we all are, together.”

“Sounds promising,” the Counsellor hummed, still unsure.

“Shall we proceed, Mr. Barclay?” Data requested with a small nod. Barclay swallowed hard and then tapped a few buttons on the unit in his hands.

“Ready, Mr. Crusher,” Barclay said over his shoulder.

“Computer, please activate Lal hologram Beta test D,” Crusher commanded.

Lal appeared in front of them. She looked just as she had when Wesley activated her the first time. She blinked twice and then smiled slightly. The ensign let out a sigh of relief that she appeared to be in better spirits.

“Hello Father,” Lal said sweetly as she clasped her hands in front of her.

“Hello Lal. It is very good to see you,” Data told her with a smile of his own; his voice held a touch of awe.

“Wesley told me that you missed me. If I had been capable I am certain I would have missed you also,” she replied and then took a hesitant step closer. “May I hug you, Father?”

Data looked to Geordi beside him. His friend gave him a look as though to say why not? Data looked to his daughter again and opened his arms. She closed the distance between them and lovingly hugged him as her head rested near his shoulder.

“I can feel your embrace, Father. Wesley said that he would rectify my tactile senses and he has,” she said quietly as she continued to hug him.

“Then you are aware that you are no longer an android, but a mere hologram?” Data asked as he pulled away a little to look her in the eye. He was uncertain that she would know such a thing just yet.

“Yes, Father. Wesley explained everything. And he said that he would make improvements,” she informed him.

“Actually it was Barclay. He’s the one you should thank,” Crusher told her. As she stepped away from her father she seemed to notice that they weren’t alone for the first time. For some reason she was suddenly shy.

“Lal, you remember Geordi. My very good friend,” Data said as he reintroduced the man beside him.

“Yes, of course. Hello Geordi. You look well. Unlike Wesley, you do not appear to have aged much at all,” Lal commented politely.

“I think I’ll take that as a compliment,” Geordi replied with a grin.

“Hello, Lal,” Deanna said with a warm smile as she squeezed her way in between the two friends. The girl smiled brightly and gave her a hug as well.

“Deanna, I like your new uniform, though it is much like everyone else’s you make it look beautiful,” Lal told her with affection.

“Thank you. That’s very sweet of you to say,” she replied and then gave a suspicious look over her shoulder at Barclay. She wondered if he was responsible for the compliments the girl was giving, or if they were in fact her own.

“And the other man, whom you have not met, is Lt. Reginald Barclay. He specializes in holographic programming. You have him to thank for your new existence,” Data explained as he gestured towards the man she didn’t recognize.

Barclay was still on edge and felt very bashful that he should receive such high praise, especially since he wasn’t at all convinced that this was going to end well. He just couldn’t shake the foreboding feeling he had.

“Hello Reginald,” Lal said as she waved at him from her father’s side.

“Hi,” Barclay said with a small wave in return.

“You can call him Reg. We all do. Right, Reg?” Crusher added as he tried to ease his superior’s nerves.

“Yep, sure,” replied Barclay. It was short, but it did the job. Deanna tried not to laugh at the man’s continued discomfort. He always had trouble interacting with new people. The fact that Lal was a hologram seemed to make no difference in this case.

Lal seemed pleased. “Okay, Reg,” she said as though trying it out for herself.

“What else did you and Wesley talk about?” Data asked with interest.

“He told me there was a portable projection unit so that I do not have to remain in the Holodeck. Though I do like the idea of having more freedom of movement here,” she told him as she looked around the empty room.

“We will need to test the unit to be sure it can support you, but then we can make several. That way you visit different areas of the ship,” her father explained.

“That would be good,” Lal said with more enthusiasm.

“We can set one up in Ten Forward maybe, so you can socialize. And if Data doesn’t object, we could even set you up in one of the guest quarters so you can have your own space,” Geordi offered brightly.

“Lal should not require her own space. She will spend her time in my quarters. Though I was considering a unit for the classroom so that you may continue your education. I know how fulfilling that was for you,” Data continued with interest.

“Now that I am a hologram, perhaps I can alter my appearance to be as young as the children I study with,” she added with a giggle.

Data tilted his head in contemplation. He wasn’t sure if her giggle was a normal affectation or something new due to her holographic parameters. Wesley and Reg had the same unspoken thought as they glanced at each other.

Geordi, however, didn’t think anything of it and chuckled along with her. “That would be a trip. I know it was hard for you to blend in before. What do you think Data?”

“I am uncertain that would be advisable. Perhaps not until we are sure that everything is stable within Lal’s normal parameters for the duration,” Data responded a bit grimly.

“Perhaps I can have a unit in Deanna’s office so that we may enjoy each other’s company,” Lal suggested, taking no notice to her father’s concerns. 

“That would be delightful. We can have our little chats,” Deanna told her kindly.

“And perhaps one more in Wesley’s quarters for when he tutors me,” the girl suggested as she looked to the young man expectantly.

Wesley’s face paled. He had no idea why she’d even make such a suggestion. Even if he had the time to tutor her like he did five years ago, he certainly wouldn’t need her in his private quarters to do so.

“Lal, Wesley is an Ensign now and will not have as much time to devote to your education. Besides, his quarters are quite small and would not be very accommodating to one of these units,” Data replied thoughtfully. 

The girl looked a little disappointed and the ensign was grateful that he hadn’t been the to break the news to her. 

Several hours and multiple tests later, the team was satisfied that it was safe to transfer Lal to Data’s quarters. Deanna and Geordi had to leave them before the they were ready, but Reg and Wesley stood behind Data with fingers crossed.

“Welcome home,” Data greeted his daughter as she came back into being thanks to the portable holographic projector. 

“We’ve installed several enhancers and secondary compensators around the room so that you should be able to move around uninhibited,” explained Barclay as he hung back near the door.

“Your quarters have changed some, Father,” Lal stated as she looked about main living area. She seemed to make note of the locations of the devices.

“Yes, Lal. I have expanded the space a little and now have a bedroom as well,” he told her plainly.

“And a cat!” she exclaimed and pointed. She wasn’t quite frightened, but maybe a little alarmed.

“This is Spot,” he said as he picked up the feline in question and brought her closer to his daughter. “Spot this is Lal,” he said completed the introduction.

“Data, will a cat even acknowledge a hologram?” Crusher asked skeptically and then looked to Barclay.

“I do not know,” Data replied with a tilt of his head. Then he watched Spot’s face for any indication of a reaction.

“She did seem intrigued by the test we ran with projection of the other cat. I guess we’ll just have to wait and see,” Barclay added thoughtfully.

“Father, why is the cat named Spot? It does not have spots. Why did you not name it Stripes, or Orange, or Tabby, or Fluffy, or Whiskers?” she wondered as she looked at, but did not attempt to touch Spot.

“Because her name is Spot. It is a traditional Earth name for a pet,” Data said simply. The ensign stifled a laugh behind him.

“See, Father, even Wesley thinks it is a silly name,” Lal told him with a smile.

“If you get a cat of your own someday, you may choose the name,” her father told her and then put Spot down. The cat sniffed at the girl’s feet and then ran into the bedroom to hide. “Do not take offence. She is like that with most new people.”

“I understand,” she replied and then daintily sat on the sofa.

“Well, we should leave the two of you to settle in; I mean get comfortable; chat or whatever,” Barclay stumbled as he tried to find the right thing to say when referring to two individuals who don’t usually concern themselves with such things.

“Just let us know if you need anything,” added Crusher as they turned to leave together.

“You are leaving already?” Lal asked as she stood again, her focus on Wesley.

“They have work they need to attend to. You can visit another time,” Data informed her.

“Yes, Father,” she said in return and sat with her hands in her lap and her gaze to the floor.

“Give me a minute,” Crusher said to Barclay and the technician took his leave; relieved that everything was going well so far and that he didn’t have to try to continue making conversation.

Wesley came over and sat next to Lal for a moment. “I have time off tomorrow afternoon. I could come by and help you learn the set ups so that once you’re reacquainted with everyone you can move from place to place,” he said softly as though speaking to a child.

“You would do that for me? And I could go on my own?” Lal asked, her face a little brighter.

“Yes, but only when it is alright with those you are meant to visit,” Data added very fatherly.

“Thank you Wesley. I will look forward to seeing you again tomorrow,” she said with a grin and perhaps a slight flush to her cheeks.

“Good. Now if you’ll excuse me I have to get back to work. I don’t want to be late for dinner with my mother and Robin later. They get along, but I hate to think about what they might talk about if I’m not there,” Crusher said with a bit of concern. 

After he was gone Lal looked up at her father quizzically. “What is a Robin?”

“Robin is a person. She is Lieutenant Robin Lefler,” he explained and then added, “She is Wesley’s girlfriend.”

“Girlfriend?” Lal repeated unsure. “She is his romantic partner?”

“That is correct. She is very important to him,” her father noted and then busied himself at his workstation. He believed her question was due to idle curiosity, like most of her questions. 

“Why is she important to him?” his daughter inquired after a moment in silence.

“I suppose he loves her,” Data answered and then returned his attention to his screen, missing the expression change on Lal’s face. He looked up again when he heard her soft sobs. “Lal, what has happened? Why are you crying?” He asked as he rushed to her side.

“I do not know,” she whimpered through her tears. “You said Wesley loves that Robin woman and I started to cry.”

“Lal, you do not need to cry, nor should you feel sad. Wesley is your friend and Robin makes him happy. Therefore you should be happy,” he reasoned, concerned that his newly reactivated holographic daughter was mixing up her emotional responses. 

“I should?” she sniffled as she calmed down and looked at him. 

“Yes,” he replied. Then Data distractedly tried to come up with a solution as to how he would wipe the tears from her face. “Computer, please recreate a box of tissue in holographic form.” The computer chirped and a small box appeared on the main platform of the projector. He quickly picked it up and brought it to his daughter.

“Thank you Father,” she said lovingly as she took a tissue and blotted her eyes. Then she blew her nose for good measure. 

“Do you feel better now?” he asked uncertain. She nodded a little and gave him a smile. He decided that he would need to revisit how advanced her emotional settings were. He was beginning to suspect that Barclay may have been overly generous in her design.

.....


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Captain joins the family dinner, but things go awry.

That night Wesley and Robin were surprised to discover that Captain Picard would be joining them for dinner. The ensign hadn’t been expecting to dine with him so soon after their conversation. They were wearing civilian clothes. His mother was in a fetching dark blue dress, while Robin wore a low cut lavender one; the emerald pendant around her neck. Beverly poured herself a second glass of wine while they waited for Picard.

“More wine?” she offered politely. It was a bottle from the captain’s family vineyard, which meant it was actually alcoholic. Beverly wasn’t surprised when neither of her guests wanted a top up. Robin had already had a full glass and was started on her second, while her son seemed to barely sip his.

“It’s such a rare occasion to dine with the captain,” Robin said appreciatively.

“That is if he ever gets here,” Beverly muttered with a touch of annoyance.

“Mom, it’s fine. We know he’s a busy man,” Wesley told her warmly. He was actually hoping he wouldn’t show. It was hard to keep secrets from his captain and Data wanted to be the one to tell everyone about Lal.

“So are you two a couple, or just old friends? No one seems to know,” Robin asked as nonchalantly as possible.

“Robin,” her boyfriend said in a way as to indicate that she should back off.

“We’re just good friends,” Beverly commented with a laboured smile.

“Right,” the engineer said knowingly.

“Oh dear lord,” Wesley grumbled and took a gulp of his wine.

“Come on, Wes. Your mother is a grown woman and Picard is a very attractive man,” she said reasonably which only made his eyes go wider.

“Robin, we really are just friends,” Beverly interjected, mostly to save her son from further embarrassment.

“Oh,” she replied disappointedly.

“Speak of the devil,” Beverly announced as Captain Picard entered the room.

“Apologies. I hope I didn’t keep you waiting for too long,” the captain said swiftly as he accepted a glass of wine from the hostess.

“Not at all. Why don’t you all sit at the table and I’ll bring the food over,” Beverly offered.

Wesley helped Robin with her chair and she stifled a laugh at his display of chivalry. He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear to hold herself together.

“Everything alright?” Picard asked as he noticed the secret exchange.

“Wes is just concerned that I may have over-indulged in the wine; which is wonderful by the way,” Robin explained and then lifted her glass to her captain.

“Well thank you, Ms. Lefler,” the captain replied with pride as though he’d crushed the grapes himself.

Beverly placed their plates in front of them. She’d had the replicator create a lamb dish with greens. Everyone looked please and ready to dig in; everyone except for Robin. The smell of the food hit her nose and she felt a wave of nausea.

“You know, Robin, I was just admiring that necklace you’re wearing. It looks so much like the setting in my grandmother’s ring. Don’t you think, Wes?” Beverly said unaware that the resemblance was more than just a coincidence.

“Your grandmother’s ring?” Robin repeated as she fanned herself a little with her hand. She felt like she was starting to swoon.

“That’s because it is. I mean, I had it altered a little. Women don’t really wear rings anymore,” Wesley explained between bites.

“Oh,” his mother uttered seeming to be alright with it. But then she furrowed her brow and put down her cutlery. “I gave you that ring specifically because you thought you could use it as an engagement ring one day,” she added with annoyance.

“Exactly. We were going to say something tonight,” her son informed her casually.

“Does this mean you’ve reconsidered your decision about leaving?” the captain questioned after another sip from his glass.

“Yes, it does. I know we just talked about this, but I changed my mind,” Wesley confessed.

“I thought you might,” Picard replied with a smile.

“Wait, isn’t this a little quick? You’ve been together again for just a couple of weeks,” Beverly said with concern. 

“Sure, but we’ve been a couple for three years,” he rebutted feeling the point was valid. Robin grimaced unnoticed beside him.

“There’s more to being in a serious committed relationship than sex and dinner dates,” his mother said defensively.

“Oh God,” Robin mumbled. Everyone just thought she was commenting on the argument, but really she was fighting off a second wave of nausea.

“I can’t believe you just said that. You were my age when you married Dad. I can’t imagine you had all that much experience living together,” Wesley argued back.

“He has a point, Beverly,” Picard noted before starting on his salad.

“I just don’t think you should get married just so you can have a guarantee to follow your girlfriend to her new job,” she blurted loudly.

“That’s not the only reason we want to do this,” Wesley said with conviction and looked to Robin for back up. Then he finally noticed that his date was looking more than a little unwell. “Robin are you okay?”

“Is it hot in here?” she asked as she pushed away from the table.

“How much wine did she have?” Picard wanted to know with brows raised.

“I don’t think it’s the wine, Jean-Luc,” said Beverly as she stood up and went to the young woman’s side. “Do you want to go out in the hall for some air?”

Robin nodded weakly and went to stand, but had to sit back down. Wesley came to her aid and helped her up. “Just go slow,” he told her helped her walk towards the door.

They were halfway there when she put a hand to her mouth. “Nope,” she protested and then ran off to the bathroom.

“I’ll go,” Beverly told them as she got a medical tricorder out of a drawer.

“I hope it wasn’t the food,” Wesley commented as he was reminded of Guinan’s replicator problems. Though he doubted that was it as watched Picard continue to eat despite the display that just went on in front of him.

“Tastes fine to me,” he said without concern. “I don’t even think she touched her plate.”

The ensign considered that the man must be unfazed because he’d eaten under any number of circumstances and was used to taking a meal whenever he could. Wesley on the other hand, didn’t feel much like eating. He was too worried about his fiancé.

Robin sat on the floor in the doctor’s bathroom. She’d been sick from drinking many years ago, but that’s not what this felt like. She actually felt much better now that she’d emptied the contents of her stomach.

“Robin, can I come in?” Beverly inquired with a knock on the door.

“Sure, why not,” she told her as she rested her head against the wall. The older woman gave her a look of concern and crouched down next to her. “I’m sorry I ruined your dinner,” she muttered, clearly embarrassed.

Beverly decided that maybe she had already done that herself. “Don’t worry about it. Have you been feeling alright? Is this first time you’ve vomited?” she asked as she passed the tricorder over her patient.

“I had a little spell the other morning, but it passed quickly. I just thought I hadn’t eaten in a while, or something,” Robin explained as she crossed her legs at the ankles.

“Well, I don’t think you should have anything else to drink tonight, or for the next several months,” the doctor instructed with a frown.

“Excuse me?” she queried, unsure of what she was hinting at.

“I would like to run a blood test to be sure, but I’m fairly certain that you’re pregnant,” Beverly informed her very disgruntled.

“That’s not possible,” Robin blurted at a loss for how the slip up could have happened.

“Yeah, well it’s happened and good luck explaining to my son how you suddenly happen to be several weeks pregnant. I’ll have a better idea after I run the bloodwork of how far along you actually are,” she said in an unforgiving manner; knowing that there was no way the timing would allow for this offspring to be his.

“Beverly?” Robin called after the woman, but she’d already made her retreat.

“Is she okay?” Wesley asked his mother. By the look on her face he was expecting the worst.

“Yeah, she’ll be fine. You might want to put a hold on the wedding though,” she commented bitterly. Her son made a face and then went into the bathroom to find Robin in tears on the floor.

“What’s wrong? Is it bad?” Wesley asked as he moved down to the floor and wrapped his arms around her. 

“Wes, I’m pregnant and your mother hates me because she doesn’t believe for one second that it could be yours,” she cried as she leaned into him.

“You’re pregnant,” he said quietly and then kissed her tear streaked face. “Wait, are you upset because you’re pregnant, or because you think my mother hates you?” he asked after considering the rest of what she’d just told him.

“Both, maybe,” she said honestly with a shrug.

“It’s not that bad. The timing’s a little difficult, but we can work it out,” he told her with a shrug of his own.

“Wesley! I have my interview in two days. Now I have to tell them I can’t take the commission,” she said tearfully.

“What are you talking about? Of course you can. You’re an intelligent, capable woman. They can’t disregard your competency just because you’re pregnant,” he told her with conviction.

“Oh sure, I’m just gonna be the new chief engineer who has to ask everyone to wait on her while she takes breaks to breast feed,” she retorted and hid her face in her hands.

“Do you not want to have it? Do you want to put your career first and have kids later? I mean, we never talked about it before,” he offered as an alternative to her dilemma.

“Yeah, if we had talked about it I would have told you that I don’t want to have kids—like ever,” Robin said with dismay. “But now...what if this is meant to be?”

“Oh Robin,” he said sympathetically and kissed her cheek again.

“Your mom thinks I’m some terrible unfaithful slut, by the way,” she groaned as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

“What? Why? Is that why she made that comment about holding off on the wedding?” He rambled with confusion.

“She says I’m several weeks, but it must be more. I’m not sure,” she told him with a shake of her head. She knew when they’d last gotten together and was suddenly afraid that maybe his mother was right.

“Damn it. Now I have to tell her about how we’d been meeting up while I was at the Academy,” he lamented.

“She’s gonna be mad. But at least it will be with you and a little less at me,” she reasoned with a grin, pushing back her panic. 

“So glad I could make you smile,” he shot back sarcastically. 

Eventually Wesley got her off the floor and together they went to Sickbay to get her checked over properly. He explained to his mother the special circumstances of the conception and how he was certain he was the father.

Doctor Beverly Crusher was no less disappointed. A part of her unwilling to believe the story of her son travelling unnoticed to meet his girlfriend hundreds of light years away from Earth. She just wasn’t buying it. Even though she knew that her instruments would eventually confirm this fact to be true, she still wouldn’t be convinced.

.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry lovely readers. I just don’t how to write uncomplicated stories. And this is just the beginning ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Lal.

Robin rolled over and rested her head on her lover’s bare chest. Of course she was naked as well, but was concealed under the blankets. Wesley stirred a little and smiled, still half asleep. He loved how she snuggled into him; her front pressed to his side. Falling asleep and waking up in each other’s arms was one of the things that he’d missed the most while they were apart. 

He tried not to think about how things would change soon. Robin’s job would change which would mean he’d see her less of her, assuming he got his transfer. Then her body would change, assuming she went ahead with the pregnancy. Which of course meant they would be parents and a whole lot of other changes would follow.

For now, he tried to stay in the present and just bask in her warmth and affection. He shifted a little to put his arm around her. He greedily let his hand cup her breast.

“Easy there Wes. It’s a miracle that we both have today off and I plan to sleep in a little longer,” she muttered without lifting her head. She was feeling better now that she’d received treatment for her morning sickness.

“Yes, sir,” he teased in response and kissed the top of her head, but left his hand where it was.

They were just drifting off again when the computer let off a signal that there was an incoming message to the communication system. 

“You put ‘do not disturb’ on the comm, right?” Robin moaned in complaint.

“Yes. Unless it’s urgent,” Wes groaned in dismay.

“If it’s your mother I’m gonna give her a piece of my mind,” she added as Wesley gently rolled her off of him a little to see what the problem was.

“It’s from Data,” he said with a yawn.

“He has to know that you’re off duty today,” his girlfriend whined and then covered her head with a pillow.

“It could be important,” he told her, but she wasn’t listening. She was already buried somewhere in the bedding. “Hello, Data?” he answered expecting the communication to be audio only. 

“Hello Wesley, it is not Data. It is Lal,” Lal said with exuberance as she greeted him with a visual interface. She let her eyes wander over his dishevelled appearance for a moment. “Did I wake you? It is nearly 09:30,” she said bluntly, her stare lingered on his chest before she tried to look lower, which thankfully wasn’t possible.

“Lal, I said I would see you this afternoon,” he told her almost scoldingly as he grabbed at the blanket to cover himself, suddenly self-conscious. Yeah, self-conscious of being stared at by the hologram of an android. He decided Troi would love to hear about that.

“I know, however, I have been alone for approximately 2 and 3/4 hours and I thought I would see if you had time to come and visit now,” she said with an innocent smile.

“I have another commitment right now,” he said vaguely, hoping she would take his words at face value.

“A commitment to sleep? That is strange. I am unfamiliar with the need to sleep, myself, however you should have achieved the minimum requirements needed in order to function for today by now,” she prattled in response.

“Lal, I will see you later,” he said a little less politely than before, ignoring her comment.

“What time should I expect you?” she countered.

“15:00. So don’t call on me before then, okay,” he told her.

“That is many hours from now. Are you not looking forward to our time together? Have I caused you to take offence? Are you mad at me?” she asked in quick succession with increasing distress.

“Holy heavens, make her stop!” Robin grumbled loudly in the dark somewhere behind him.

“Who was that?” Lal asked as though suddenly annoyed instead of sad.

“That was Robin. She’s waiting for us to finish talking. Lal, I’m not mad at you, but I have to go. I’ll see you later,” he explained quickly to keep her from interjecting again. Then he closed the comm link.

“Was that actually Lal? You got her functioning?” Robin questioned in disbelief.

“Yeah, yesterday. Data wanted to be the one to tell everyone,” he admitted, feeling a little guilty that he hadn’t informed her sooner.

“What’s up with her?” She asked with concern as she lifted the pillow off of her head. “Was she always so needy?”

“The multiple questions at once thing is typical for her, but the neediness is new. I should talk to Barclay about tweaking her personality settings,” Wesley said after considering their conversation.

Robin watched with appreciation as her boyfriend got out of bed and headed for the bathroom without bothering to cover himself. “You’re coming back right?”

“I figured I’m awake, I might as well start the day,” he told her when he came out a moment later.

“Well your day is with me for the most part and I say you get back in this bed, mister,” she commanded and then lifted the blankets to invite him in—and to show off her naked, enticing body. She figured it was only fair since he was walking around in the nude for her.

“Yes sir,” he grinned and dove back into the warmth of her embrace. He kissed her longingly even though he’d only left her for a moment. “I love,” he said into her mouth when they parted to breath again.

“I love you too, you dork,” she replied with a smile.

....

Lal tried Geordi next. He was on duty in engineering, but found time to sneak away to visit her just before lunch time. She was a bit like family and he just couldn’t say no.

“Lal, are you here?” he asked as he entered Data’s main living quarters and saw no sign of the girl. He checked the bedroom out of habit, even though the projector’s range prohibited her from entering the other room. When he turned back again his heart nearly stopped as she appeared directly in front of him.

“Hello Geordi,” she greeted him politely. Then she giggled when he clutched his chest and just about doubled over.

“You scared me. I thought you’d just be sitting around studying, or something,” he said as he regained his composure.

“Sorry Geordi. I did not mean to cause you harm. I simply went offline while I waited for you, to save energy. Besides, I was bored,” she told him as she went and sat on the sofa.

“Sure, that makes sense. Well except the part about you being bored. Didn’t Data leave you anything to do while he was gone all day?” he wondered as he came to stand by her.

“Father suggested I read the basic principles of hard-light holographic technology. That did not take very long. Then I attempted to interact with Spot, however she does not care for my company,” she explained as she folded her hands in her lap and kept perfect posture.

“Yeah that cat doesn’t really care for me either,” he commented sympathetically.

“Then I contacted Wesley Crusher. He was in bed with that Robin woman. He could not come for a visit until later this afternoon. I believe I may have annoyed him,” Lal said as she continued to tell him about her day so far.

“He may not have liked being disturbed while he was with his girlfriend,” Geordi noted with a frown as sat in an adjacent chair. 

“I would think not. I am fairly certain he was nude. This may indicate that they were being intimate. I only hope that I did not interrupt them in the middle of having sexual intercourse,” she rambled casually, unabashed of the subject matter.

“I highly doubt Wes would have answered his comm if that’s what they were doing,” he countered with brows raised, feeling more than a little uncombable.

“Good. What do you think of this girlfriend?” She asked with curiosity.

“You seem pretty preoccupied by her, huh? Maybe once we introduce the two of you she won’t be such a big deal,” he said thoughtfully.

“Geordi you did not tell me what you thought of her,” Lal added, with interest.

“Robin’s great. I think you’ll really like her. She’s intelligent and kind; has a quick wit. She stays cool in a crisis,” he said with a warm smile. “In some ways she’s like a lot like Wesley, just female and more attractive. In my opinion anyhow,” he joked with a laugh.

“Would you prefer she enter into a relationship with yourself, Geordi?” she asked innocently after considering how fond he seemed of the woman.

“No, no. I don’t think she sees me that way. Besides, it looks like they’re pretty committed to each other,” he rebutted hoping to clear up any confusion he might have caused.

“That is interesting,” she said plainly, mostly to herself. “Your pulse quickened and your face brightened when you spoke of her just now.”

“Oh yeah? You can still notice those things, huh? Well maybe I do have a bit of an attraction towards her, but that doesn’t mean I have to act on it,” Geordi informed her.

“I understand. For reasons of friendship and respect you are willing to allow a younger, less experienced and less worthy man take her as his mate,” she surmised frankly.

“Look, why don’t we start going over how to transfer you to the other projectors. Barclay’s testing the one in Counsellor Troi’s office right now. She’s very eager to see you again. I almost brought her with me,” he said, desperate to redirect the conversation. 

“Deanna is regarded as a very beautiful woman. She has an appealing feminine shape. Do you suppose I would be considered more attractive if I altered my physical appearance to look more like Deanna?” she inquired with a tilt of her head.

Geordi frowned at the way she seemed to be going in circles. “Lal, you look just fine as you are.”

“Thank you, that is kind of you to say,” she said, parroting Deanna words from the day before. Then she looked lost in thought for a moment. “I suppose everyone has gone on with their lives for the past five years. What has changed with you, Geordi?”

“Me?” he replied and then needed to think about the question. 

Not much had changed. He’d dated several women, but remained single. He’d had his ups and downs, like everyone else. He almost lost his captain and his life to the Borg on more than occasion. And he still had nightmare’s about the girl’s supposed uncle torturing him and making Data torture him as well. He also kept putting off the procedure to get ocular implants, settling instead for the continuing daily discomfort of his VISOR. But he couldn’t really come up with anything to tell her. Anything he wanted to, anyhow.

“I guess not much has changed,” he told her with a shrug.

“Does that bother you? Do you feel stagnant, or unfulfilled?” she questioned with a serious look of concern.

“No, I mean, I have my friends and my ship and I really do enjoy the life I have,” he reasoned in attempt to appease her.

“Humans are curious people,” she said pensively.

“What about you, Lal? For you this change must be sudden. How are you finding your new existence as a hologram?” Geordi asked softly as he moved to sit next to her, feeling she could use the support.

She watched him with interest and turned her body a little towards him. “There is very little observable difference, save that I cannot leave this room for the time being.”

“Did you have any ambitions? When you were an android, I mean,” he wondered as he leaned his arm on the back of the couch.

“I simply wished to continue learning and developing; and remain with Father, of course. Those men tried to take me away. You do not believe they would have any interest in me now, do you? Now that I am a recreational facsimile?” she said with idle curiosity rather than alarm.

“No I don’t see why they would,” he told her sincerely.

“Good,” she replied with satisfaction. “Another concern I have is for Lore.”

“Lore?” Geordi repeated, obviously taken a back. “Lal, you don’t have to think about him. Ever. He’s gone. Deactivated and destroyed.”

“Yes, Father said as much. However, is it not terrible that he could not be saved?” she questioned with a touch of remorse.

“He had his chance. Multiple chances, actually. But he continued to do evil, unforgivable things,” he explained with furrowed brows.

“I do not understand how Father could not at least try to reprogram him. Now he is alone again,” Lal added sadly.

“Not anymore. Now he has you,” he said affectionately with a smile.

“That is true. You are right, Geordi,” she replied with a matching smile. “Now if you please, demonstrate how I may go from here to somewhere else,” she added with a smile.

“It would be my pleasure,” Geordi said with a chuckle.

......

Wesley arrived just before 15:00. Robin came with him. He wasn’t entirely sure that it was a good idea, but she was fairly insistent.

He rang the chime and waited. After a beat they heard Lal call for them to enter.

“Hello, Lal. I’d like for you to meet Robin,” Wesley said as he moved aside so the girl could meet his other half.

“Hi Lal, it’s so wonderful to finally meet you,” Robin said kindly.

The hologram of the android stood unmoving in the middle of the room. Then she very surreptitiously checked Robin over. “Hello,” she replied curtly, sounding unimpressed.

“I won’t stay. I know you’d like some time to visit with Wes,” Robin added, not knowing what to make of the girl’s frigid reception.

“That will no longer be necessary. Geordi has already shown all aspects of the new technology. I do not need Wesley to stay,” she explained with a detached air.

“You don’t want me to stay at all?” he asked, confused by her sudden change of heart. She’d been so eager earlier. He wondered if she was mad at him now.

“No thank you. I understand that you do not have time for me any longer. Therefore I relieve you of any obligation,” she informed him just as rigidly as she turned away from them.

“What if I wanted to stay and visit with you?” Wesley countered to test her resolve.

The girl looked at him over her shoulder suspiciously. Then turned back to face him properly. “That would acceptable,” she replied with a coy smile.

“Oh good,” Robin sighed with relief. She did not want an irate android calling her boyfriend at all hours when she eventually changed her mind. “I’ll just get out of your hair.”

“Wait, Miss Robin before you go. May I ask, why you chose Wesley as your mate over all other men?”

Robin looked from the girl to her boyfriend and back again. She wasn’t quite sure why this girl would ask her something so personal, so bluntly. She could only guess that it was how she was with everyone. She swallowed nervously and shrugged her shoulders. 

“I think we sort of chose each other,” she told her vaguely. “I’ll see you later, Wes,” she added before giving him a peck on the cheek and leaving.

“I do not mean to alarm you, but your Robin seems unsure of why she is with you,” Lal stated coldly as she went to sit on the couch.

“Maybe you just misunderstood her. We’re actually engaged. You’re one of the first people to know,” he told her secretively as he sat next to her.

“Engaged? You are to be married?” the girl asked a snort of derision. “That is very funny. You are kind to try to make me laugh.”

“Lal, I was serious. Why are you being so cold?” He asked with concern.

“I was not aware that I was of a cooler temperature. I simply noticed that Robin was hesitant. I also observed Geordi to be quite enamoured as he spoke of her earlier,” she elaborated.

“Fine you don’t care for Robin,” he said harshly as he stood again, trying to ignore her comment about Geordi. He was disappointed by her attitude. He’d never known her to be so judgemental. She watched him stand and take a few steps away. “I’m beginning to think that you don’t really care for me much either.”

“No Wesley. I do care for you,” she said quickly as she stood and moved towards him. “I just cannot reconcile with your decision to share yourself with that person.”

“Are you jealous?” he wondered as he searched her face for answers.

“Jealous? Insecure, envious, fearful, possessive,” she listed like a thesaurus. “Yes. I believe I am, perhaps.”

“You don’t need to be,” he reassured her. “This is literally your first full day of your new life. I promise I’ll make time for you. We can study together and work on expanding your program. Just like we used to.”

“No. I do not want that from you now,” she said sadly and sat down again. He followed her and sat beside her in an effort to show he cared.

“What do you want?” he asked, a little unsure if he was going to like her answer.

“I want,” she said simply and then looked up into his eyes.

“Yes?” he prompted, expecting there to be more words to follow.

“That is all. I want you. I think of how you held me in the Holodeck and I want you to do it again. Especially now that I can feel it properly,” she told him with conviction.

“Lal, I can hug you if you want, but that’s all,” he said softly as he put a comforting arm around her. She leaned into his touch and rested her head heavily on his shoulder.

“You really do not see me as anything more than a little girl,” she said sadly.

“Not a little girl. A young woman who has a lot to learn still,” Wesley said kindly.

“I will learn quickly. Perhaps then you will see the error in your judgement,” she said still convinced that she was right and he was wrong. 

He wasn’t sure if she was referring to his judgement of her, or Robin. Either way it made him uneasy. “Well, I don’t know about that. But we’ll just wait and see,” he countered in an attempt to regain some control over the conversation.

“I already know some very important things,” she said intensely. “Things that you will enjoy very much.” As she spoke she lifted her head from his shoulder and captured his mouth with her own. He tried to pull back but her hand held fast behind his head and his arm was trapped behind her. He could feel her tongue press against his closed lips.

He mumbled a cry of distress as he tried in vain to disentangle himself. When she continued her onslaught, unmoved by his protests he cursed himself for allowing the holographic program to recreate her as an android with all of her android strength. He knew the only thing he could do—and safest thing—was to give into her. He slowly relented and relaxed into her hold; opening his mouth and letting her do what she wanted.

She hummed her happy approval and he could feel her smile against his mouth. She finally pulled away and looked up at him expectantly. “Shall we make love now?” she asked with enthusiasm.

“No Lal!” he yelled quite loudly and jumped away from her now that her grip had lessened. “You can’t do that! You can’t force yourself on me like that!” he berated her with no regard to her feelings.

Her eyes filled with tears and her lower lip trembled. “I did not intend to harm you. I thought you wanted to be with a woman who could please you,” she sobbed as she crumpled first fulls of her skirt in her hands.

“Lal, that isn’t how this works. I want to be with you as my friend. I see you more as a sister than as a lover. That doesn’t make you less important, it’s just a very different dynamic,” he explained, though remained a good distance from her.

“Why do you not care what I want? I died, Wesley, and you have forgotten me. You do not love me anymore,” she ranted through desperate sobs.

“Lal...I don’t know what to tell you, but this isn’t you. You’re behaving irrationally. I want to help you,” he said his voice softer than before.

“You mean you want to fix me, as though I am broken. As though I am not allowed to have my own feelings. Do not concern yourself. I will not tell my father how you treated me,” Lal told him still upset, but slightly more composed.

“Maybe you should tell Data what happened. I think he should know about your behaviour,” he said in earnest as he stepped closer to the door.

“Do you think I am a bad person?” Lal asked as she looked over to him, her eyes red and cheeks flushed from crying. She looked so innocent and hurt that it made his heart ache.

“You’re confused. You did a bad thing. That doesn’t make you a bad person,” Wesley explained with a weak smile.

“I will do better and then you will forgive me,” she said sadly.

“Let’s hope so,” he added unsure if that were possible.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin’s been keeping secrets.

Robin sat in anxious anticipation. Doctor Crusher had her wait in her office while she finished attending to another patient. She knew the doctor wanted to see her about her test results and became quite concerned when she’d suggested that she come without Wesley.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” Beverly said with a laboured smile as she closed her door.

“Is everything alright?” Robin asked nervously, biting at her thumb nail.

“The good news is that you’re healthy and so is your fetus,” she told her as she perched on her desk top. “I was able to put the conception date at approximately seven weeks ago. Which brings us to the not so good news,” the doctor explained and huffed a sigh of frustration.

“Fuck. He’s going to be devastated,” said Robin with distress as she hid her face in her hands.

“Which one? My son, or the father of your baby?” Beverly retorted with interest.

“You know who it is don’t you?” she asked without looking up, knowing that she would have run a DNA analysis for good measure.

“I do, but I know this is your decision. You’re the one who has to decide if you want to tell him or not,” the doctor informed her. “But you’d better come clean before you give birth because that’s a surprise you won’t be able to explain away.”

“You know him well. How do you think he’ll take it?” Robin wanted to know her honest opinion, hoping it would help her know what to do.

“In Wes’ case, I can see him not actually being bothered all that much. He clearly loves you and wants to spend the rest of his life with you,” she said with affection. “As for the other man in question...he is very loving and a very good man, but I’m not sure whether or not he would want to step in and have an instant family. Maybe you would know that answer better than I would.”

“I can’t believe this is happening. Maybe I should just terminate the pregnancy and be done with it,” she said ruefully, ashamed that her life had suddenly become a soap opera.

“Why don’t you go and speak to Troi before you make your mind up and before speak to anyone else,” Beverly told her kindly and placed a supportive hand on the woman’s shoulder.

“Thanks Beverly. You’re being quite reasonable about all of this,” she said with sincere appreciation.

“I’m your doctor first. Besides, I want to support Wesley and like I said there’s a very good chance he won’t be deterred by your affair,” Beverly said honestly.

“Maybe he should be,” Robin grumbled with guilt.

Robin went directly from Sickbay to see the counsellor. Deanna invited the lieutenant into her office with an warm smile and offered her a cup of cocoa.

“I don’t really have time to stay and chat. I just wanted to get some perspective,” said Robin quickly as she took a seat opposite the empath. 

“Tell me what’s on your mind,” Deanna asked expectantly. She could already sense the woman was in the midst of personal turmoil.

“A lot of things are changing in my life. Some of these things are in my control and some of them aren’t. But I guess at the end of the day, all of them are my doing,” she said philosophically.

“It’s good that you can be so self-aware, but I’m afraid in order to give the feedback you desire I’m going to need some specifics,” the counsellor told her as kindly as possible.

“Right. Specifics. Sure,” Robin rambled and then slapped her palms on her legs as though bracing herself. “As you know, Wesley is back. Things were a little rough at first, but I feel that we’re stronger than ever. I have my first interview for my application to become the chief engineer of the Excalibur tomorrow morning. That’s exciting,” she explained.

“Yes, I understand that this is something you’ve been working towards since you began your career. I hope things haven’t changed adding Wesley into the mix,” Deanna interjected with interest.

“Oh Wes has come around. In fact he wants to come with me, assuming all goes to plan. We even got engaged. We haven’t made the official announcement, but we’re both really happy about it,” she said as she came close to tears at the mention of their engagement.

“You don’t sound particularly happy,” Deanna said skeptically as she handed the woman a box of tissue.

“That’s because there’s a wrench in the works,” she commented as she took a tissue and wiped her eyes. “I’m pregnant. Not only is this the worst possible time for this to happen, but I don’t know that I want to be a mother. And more than that...it’s not Wesley’s baby.”

Deanna’s eyes went wide and she sat back a little. “That’s a lot to take in,” she said as she tried not to look stunned. “Of course this is your decision. Only you can know if you want to be a parent. As for the other concern, have you told Wesley about your indiscretion?”

“No! God no! I will—but I haven’t,” she blurted with continued hysterics. “Then there’s the other man. I don’t know if I should tell him. What if this is his only chance to be a father? Or maybe he won’t care,” she continued, waving her hands about as she talked.

“Robin, I think you need to figure out what your priorities are. If you fully intend to take this new commission on another ship, what impact will that have if the biological father of your child wants a relationship?” the Counsellor noted thoughtfully.

“This is such a mess,” she grumbled before wiping away more tears.

“Talk to Geordi. Maybe even before you talk to Wesley. It might help you find the perspective you need,” Deanna said softly.

Robin gaped at the empath. But of course Deanna of all people would know her secret without having it spelled out. The Counsellor was probably well aware of their affair while it was happening. They could hide their actions, but not their emotions from her.

“Has Geordi ever said anything to you about having a family?” she asked hesitantly.

“He has from time to time, but I really can’t divulge anything we may have spoken about in confidence. That’s why you need to speak to him yourself,” Deanna told her with an encouraging hand on her knee.

“Right. I will. And I think you’re right. I should speak to Geordi before Wes. That’s a good idea,” Robin concurred as she bite her thumb nail out of habit.

“Good,” the Counsellor said as they stood and hugged briefly. “One last word of advice. Check your face in the mirror before you run off.”

Robin smiled despite her continued nerves. “I must look like a mess.”

.......

Data stood in the chief engineer’s office and waited for his full attention. Geordi put down the report he’d been reading and put his feet up on his desk. “What’s going on Data?”

“I have spoken with Mr. Barclay and we have some minor concerns about my daughter’s change in personality,” he explained with concern. “By all rights she should be a reflection of her original, calm disposition. However, she has had several bouts of unusual emotional expression. You spent some time with her earlier today. Do you have any suggestions?”

“She seemed fine to me. A little preoccupied by Wesley and Robin, which I guess is a little odd, but otherwise she was even tempered and quite eager to learn about the technology that’s sustaining her,” Geordi offered after a moment of consideration.

“That is good to hear. Perhaps there is a discrepancy in her programming. We shall review the reports on her performance thus far and determine if anything can be done to stabilize her temperament,” Data said with some relief.

“Hey Data, is it my imagination or have you been a little preoccupied by Wes yourself lately?” his friend added with curiosity.

“I am unsure of what you mean. I have found that I am gravitating towards his company, however I believe this is due in part to his prolonged absence,” the android rebutted.

“Right, you missed him. Makes sense I guess. I just hope you won’t miss him too much when he follows Robin,” Geordi said with a touch of worry.

“Did he say as much to you? It was my understanding that he had no intention at this time of doing so,” Data questioned with a tilt of his head.

Before Geordi could offer further insight, Robin Lefler knocked on the frame of the open door. She was dressed in civilian clothes and looked a little out of sorts.

“Hey boss, can I talk to you?” she asked quietly as though not to interrupt when she knew that she was.

“Yeah, sure. Data can you give us a minute?” Geordi requested with concern as he knew she must have something fairly important to discuss to come all the way down to engineering on her day off.

“Of course,” Data replied politely and took his leave.

The woman closed the door and sat in the chair opposite Geordi. He stood and walked over to her and could see that she was actually trembling a little.

“Computer, privacy mode,” he called. The computer chirped and the normally transparent walls of his office became opaque, blocking any preying eyes. “Robin what’s wrong?” He asked softly as he leaned on his deck.

“Geordi, I’m pregnant,” she managed before she lost her nerve.

“And this is bad news?” he inquired, unsure.

“You tell me,” she muttered as she tried to keep it together.

“You mean?” he asked hesitantly and pointed back and forth from her to himself.

“Yeah. Wes is not the father,” she told him and then held her forehead in her hand.

“Fuck,” he blurted at a loss.

“Yeah,” she repeated and took a deep breath.

“Does he know?” Geordi wanted to know.

“Not yet. I wanted to tell you first before I blew up both of our lives,” she confessed still shaking.

Geordi crouched down to her level and scooped her up in his arms. She held onto him tightly and buried her head in the crook of his neck. He held her for a few moments and kissed her tenderly on the temple.

“What do you want to do?” he whispered in her ear.

“I don’t know. We only stopped messing around because I wanted to give me and Wes an honest try. But I’m not feeling very honest right now,” Robin said into the curve of his neck.

“I guess our ‘friends with benefits’ deal came with more than either of us bargained for,” he joked in bad taste.

She moved back a little and pulled a face at him. “This is serious, Geordi,” she chided.

“Yes, but all you have do is realize that you love Wesley and he’d do anything for you. Besides, you’re going to be a big deal in a couple of moths do you really want to start a family now?” he told her plainly, doing his best to tell her what he thought she needed to hear.

“That’s honestly what you think? I should what? Get rid of the thing and never tell Wesley what actually happened? Because his mother and Troi already know the truth,” she said standing angrily, offended by his response.

“Then what do you want? Don’t ask me if you’re just going to go ahead with whatever you want anyways,” he shot back equally hurt as he leaned on his desk again.

“Excuse me, but it’s not exactly like you were up in arms to stop me,” she rebutted.

“Stop you? Now that’s funny. No one can stop you,” he laughed bitterly at the notion.

“Oh I’m sorry, are you saying I was the only one deciding if and when we should fuck, because I don’t think I got into this alone,” she said cruelly poking him in the chest.

He grabbed her offending hand and held it. “Hey, I wanted you. All of you. You’re the one who pulled away. You’re the one who kept things casual,” he informed her sombrely. “And you’re the one who told me it was over and that you wanted to move on to another ship.” With his last words he let her hand go and turned his back to her.

“Geordi,” she whispered and wrapped her arms around him from behind. “I didn’t know you felt that way.”

“Well, believe me, I’ve learned my lesson about telling women how I feel. They freak out and run the other way. At least this way—your way—we could still be friends,” he said sincerely.

Robin removed her arms so she could spin him back towards her. Then she put her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He pulled her to him with just as much desire. There was something so tender and passionate about the man that was so unlike Wesley. Maybe it was his lifetime of heartbreak, or his quiet strength. All she knew, as he held her in his arms, was how wrong she’d been about their entire relationship.

When they finally parted she refused to let him go and rested her head on his shoulder. “Now what?”

“If I could have it my way, just this once,” he said with honesty. “I would tell you stay. I’ll promote you to my second, which puts you in charge when I’m on away missions, or otherwise unable to preform my duties.”

“Is that your way of saying I should break up with Wesley and choose you?” she said with fondness.

“Yeah, I guess it is. The baby is your decision, but I would love to be a dad,” he said with a chuckle as he stroked her hair.

.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it? Hate it? Let me know:)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin tells Wesley the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my guest reader who left kudos. You made my day:)

“Data, we need to talk,” Wesley announced as he entered Main Engineering and came up beside the android.

“Is it about Lal?” he asked as though reading his mind. 

“Yes. I was just with her and she’s acting really strangely. I mean, if she were human and a hormonally charged teenaged girl I would understand, but she’s an android; or rather a holographic representation of one. Which brings me to my other problem. She still has android strength,” he rambled, his words quick almost tripping over one another.

“What happened?” Data questioned as he regarded the obviously distressed young man.

Wesley came a little closer and ducked his head. “She kissed me forcefully against my will and then wanted to have sex,” he explained in very hushed tones.

“Did you?” the android asked dubiously.

“Did I what?” Wesley asked as though he missed something important.

“Have sex?” Data said his words almost inaudible.

“No!” Wesley replied very loudly. “No. No I didn’t. We didn’t. I left. She let me leave. But now she’s distraught,” he ranted with conviction.

“‘Distraught’. This seems to be a recurring emotional state for her,” the android noted.

“Yeah, it’s becoming a problem,” he agreed.

“Let us go and consult with Lt. Barclay,” Data told him. He took a few steps and then stopped and turned back to Wesley. “Is everything alright with yourself and Robin?”

“Yeah, why?” he replied unsure.

“No matter,” Data said, deciding that she must be discussing a separate, work related concern with Geordi.

The two officers found Barclay in Ten Forward. He was setting up the other portable projector behind the bar.

“Gentlemen, would you be so kind as to tell me what exactly this piece of machinery is doing behind my bar? Mr. Barclay is being awfully tight-lipped about it,” Guinan wondered as they approached.

“It’s a surprise,” Wesley said vaguely, knowing that Data still wasn’t ready to tell more people about Lal. Especially since she was acting out of character.

“It’s an eye-sore,” she quipped in response. “I hope it’s worth the trouble, whatever the surprise is.”

“That remains to be seen,” Data informed her with a look of concern.

“Uh-oh,” muttered Barclay as he stopped what he was doing.

“I’ll just let you boys chat. Let me know it I can get you anything,” Guinan said with concern of her own and walked away to give them space.

“Mr. Barclay, it would seem as though we do need to make those adjustments to Lal’s program. Mr. Crusher just had another peculiar interaction with her,” Data explained, being sure to lower his voice in such a public place.

“I did review her performance reports and it looks like Crusher’s algorithm isn’t enough to continuously stabilize her personality. It would seem that the underlying standard hologram protocols kick in from time to time,” Barclay informed them with a frown.

“What do you mean ‘standard’? I thought you designed something specifically for her?” Crusher said with growing doubt.

“I did, but it’s an integrated part of her program. So when it hiccups so does everything else,” he elaborated.

“Can anything be done to compensate?” Data was beginning to believe they were fighting for a lost cause.

“I haven’t had the time to work that out yet. I was due to come here and install this projection unit,” Barclay told them bluntly.

“Reg, if we can’t get her stabilized we won’t need the projection unit,” said Crusher, his tone slightly unkind.

“Oh, right. Well, I guess if we clean up some the additional files she’s added herself it might improve the lag time, which will improve the efficiency of the algorithm,” Barclay rationalized.

“Additional files?” Data asked with a tilt of his head. He hadn’t been aware she’d made any additions without his say so.

“Yeah, she added them just this morning. I’m not sure where she got them from, but they’re almost as big as her memory files. I guess it’s her idea of learning? She’s been downloading information from the computer. There’s a lot of Shakespeare and Klingon poetry,” Barclay said with a shrug.

Wesley scoffed a little at the mention of Shakespeare. He wondered if that’s where her distorted sense of romance came from. That or the Klingon poetry.

“When she was an android I would make periodic updates in a similar fashion. Perhaps I need to explain to her that this is no longer the best way for her to improve herself,” Data added.

“Wait, she’s downloaded files to her external storage drive? She shouldn’t be able to do that,” said Crusher with rising anxiety. “If the computer is recognizing her voice as a living person she could get into other things and do other things that she shouldn’t be able to as a hologram.”

“Lal would never do anything deceptive, or threatening to the Enterprise, Wesley. While I do agree that this defect should be corrected I am uncertain that there is no cause for alarm,” the android said reassuringly.

“So we all agree that we’re going to make adjustments without her consent?” Barclay questioned feeling uncertain as well.

“It is what is necessary. Though I do hope that there will come a time when we will not have to,” Data replied.

The three of them returned to the android’s quarters. Data deactivated his daughter’s hologram so that they could make the necessary adjustments. Wesley and Barclay were whispering to each other quite curiously about an issue they were having.

“I can hear every word you are saying, therefore there is no need to keep your voices down,” Data said almost scolding them.

“We can’t separate the new files out. They’ve become completely integrated into her program,” Crusher explained and then sighed with frustration.

“We can however make the addition of a back up of my written code to compensate instead of the standard hologram protocols,” Barclay said with pride.

“Good, that should help. Are we able to boost power to the unit to enable it to run more efficiently?” Data inquired.

“We can, but it’s already using a lot of power. I think I can compress some of the new files as well, since we can’t remove them,” Barclay added.

“That sounds acceptable,” Data said with a nod.

Once the new adjustments were made, including the adjustment to her strength, they waited for Counsellor Troi to join them just in case Lal noticed the changes and became upset by them.

“Data have you ever considered creating a back up of yourself?” Crusher asked out of idle curiosity.

“I have not as of yet considered it. However, I do not believe that it would be possible for my consciousness to be recreated as a hologram. Lal was only active for a few months, while I have been in constant activation for approximately thirty-five years,” Data informed him thoughtfully.

“Right, that’s a lot of memory files,” Wesley observed.

“I did attempt to see if such a process could be possible for Lore. He was only activated for an approximate amalgamation of thirteen years,” Data noted.

“God, why would you do that?” Barclay asked, horrified.

“Wait...you kept Lore’s memories?” Wesley interjected, just as horrified. “Tell me you didn’t integrate them into your own, like you did with Lal’s.”

“No I did not. He was a psychopath,” Data stated frankly, a little insulted that he could think he would do such an irresponsible thing. “They are safely locked away, inaccessible to anyone but myself.”

“Good.” “Thank God.” Both men said at the same time.

Deanna walked into Data’s quarters and was hit again by tension and distress. She was getting a little more than wary about this project and how it was effecting the two men working on it. Even Data, with his subtle emotions, was giving her doubts. 

“Everything alright?” she asked innocently and she looked around a the room at each of them.

“Yes, all is well,” replied Data, though she still hesitated to take his answer at face value. “We are ready to proceed, if you are Counsellor?”

“Sure, of course,” Deanna said with a nod.

Barclay reactivated the hologram through the projector and Lal stood on the main platform with a look of surprise on her face.

“So many of my friends are here to greet me. Is it a special occasion?” the girl asked in wonder. 

“We just wanted to be sure you were feeling alright. Wesley said you were a little out of sorts earlier,” her father told her.

“I am well, thank you Father. I am sorry if a gave you reason to be concerned, Wesley,” Lal said sweetly, more even-tempered than she’d been before. “Is Reg alright? He appears to be sweating.”

“I was j-just w-worried—about you,” Barclay stuttered in response.

“Do not be. I am doing quite well,” she replied with a smile unaware that they didn’t feel the same way.

“Well, that’s wonderful. Why don’t we try and transfer you to my office. Give you a change of scenery?” Deanna suggested, hoping to give them all a break.

Data gave her nod. “If that would be alright with you, Lal?”

“I would be pleased to go for a visit,” the girl said, delighted.

“I’ll go ahead and wait for you,” Deanna told her and then left the room.

“Good bye Father,” Lal said with a wave of her hand. He waved back weakly as Barclay shut off her hologram so that he could make the transfer.

“She appears to have improved already,” Data noted.

“Good. I don’t think I can deal with a moody, sexually fixated android,” Crusher commented with relief. Data wasn’t sure how he felt about his words. He found them slightly off-putting. Barclay on the other hand was nodding his sympathies.

......

Wesley entered Robin’s quarters and found her in the bedroom. She was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

“Everything okay? I was surprised that you weren’t in my cabin when I got back. I’m sorry I had to work with Lal today, but she’s really been acting kind of weird,” he said in an attempt at an apology.

She looked at him and sat up on her elbows. “She really seems fixated on you. It’s a little worrisome.”

“I know, but I think we fixed the problem,” he informed her with a weak smile.

“Good, because we need to talk about something,” Robin said ominously.

“You’re still having your interview tomorrow, right?” Wesley asked unsure as he sat on the bed.

“That’s part of what we need to talk about,” she told him with purse lips. 

“Okay,” he said softly, though by the look on her face he could tell it was not the case.

“I cancelled the interview. LaForge is going to promote me to his second,” she explained plainly. It was difficult for Wesley to get a read from her expression as to whether she was happy about this turn of events or not.

“Can I ask why? I mean it’s great, but why?” he wanted to know.

She played with the chain around her neck and huffed a laboured sigh. “I’m going to tell you something and it’s pretty bad. Law 26: Never lie, not even when it's easier than telling the truth,” she informed him, warning him.

“Just tell me. Whatever it is we can work through it,” he told her with affection and stroked her thigh in a comforting way.

“Your mom was right. It’s not your baby,” she told him flatly without breaking eye contact so that he would she was serious.

He stared at her for a moment, unmoving and barely breathing. “What—what do you mean?”

“I mean that you were gone a long time. I’m not proud of how I handled things, but I have needs. If it helps it was just one man; several times over the last couple years,” she told him and then winced.

“That’s actually so much worse. That’s practically a relationship,” he shot back with distress.

“Yeah, well he kind of pointed that out to me. He actually wants to be supportive in whatever I decide to do,” she said and then went to remove the necklace from her neck.

“Don’t. Please just keep it right now,” he pleaded, his mind spinning. She obeyed and let it be. 

Then Wesley’s brain made a bizarre and upsetting realization. He stood up and balled his hands into fits. “It’s Geordi, isn’t!” he yelled.

“Wes, please don’t be mad. I still love you,” she said, finally expressing some emotion towards him.

“I don’t believe this! One of my oldest, closest friends and my girlfriend!” he shouted in disbelief.

“Wes, calm down. We can talk about this rationally,” she said calmly, hoping it would calm him.

Robin reached for his hand, but he pulled away. 

“Don’t fucking touch me!” he cursed and walked quickly from the room. She heard the door to her quarters swish open and closed again.

“Good job, Robin,” she muttered to herself.

......


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesley and Data have a couple of bizarre interactions.

Wesley barrelled through the halls without direction. He just wanted to get away—away from Robin and her lies. He wasn’t paying attention and accidentally bumped into a young woman in the corridor. 

“Sorry,” he spurted to the blond he didn’t recognize.

“Don’t worry about it, but you might want to slow down and watch your step, Wesley,” she said with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.

Then, for a brief moment, her deep brown eyes fixed on his; almost as though she was warning him of more than the speed of his stride. He tried to shake off the ominous feeling it gave him. It was strange that she knew him, but he didn’t know her. A few years ago almost everyone knew him, but not these days. When he turned back to ask her name she was nowhere to be found.

Now his urge to disappear was even greater. He found himself back in his quarters. He dropped his Starfleet issue comm badge on the dresser and retrieved a differently shaped one from his drawer. He activated it and then opened an outside comm link through the computer. Within seconds he was standing in long grass by a babbling stream, under the shade of a large old tree. It was one of his places he liked to go.

He felt like shouting and screaming, but didn’t do either. He picked up a rock and threw it at the water. 

“Did the water do something to offend you?” Came a quiet, calm, yet somehow familiar voice from behind him.

Wesley turned around and stared wide-eyed at Data. At least he thought it was Data. Whoever it was looked just like him, but had flesh toned skin and blue eyes. He was also entirely naked. He tried to keep his gaze from wandering down, but couldn’t help but glance at the android’s genitals on full display. That was some ego Noonian Soong had.

He must have messed up his calculations in his flurry to leave the Enterprise. He liked to come to Omicron Theta, but always to a time before the colony settled. He wasn’t sure why. 

Rationally he knew that Data had no memories of this time in his life. They’d all been wiped just before the colony perished. So he decided it should be safe to speak to him; at least for a short time.

“Where are your clothes?” Wesley asked hesitantly, suddenly thankful that he’d been wearing civilian clothes himself. 

The man/android gave a half shrug and sat open legged in the grass. “I do not need them. Modesty is for humans,” he said as he ran his hands through the long blades of grass. At least now the greenery was hiding some of his more conspicuous body parts.

“You look pretty human to me,” Wesley commented as he came to stand over the odd individual.

“It is a trick. I am an android. My father believes it may become necessary to alter my pigmentation so that this fact will be more apparent,” he said factually as he looked up and smiled slightly.

“Your father...? Right, Dr. Soong,” the young man said quietly to himself as he worried his lower lip.

“You know of my father?” Data asked as he stared at the newcomer’s mouth.

“Not personally, no,” he replied and then sat down next to the android.

“Then he is as famous as he claims,” Data said with a hint of pride.

“Infamous more like,” Wesley corrected with a chuckle.

“That is what the colonists say,” the android retorted with a familiar tilt of his head. “You are not a colonist. Who are you?”

“I’m no one. I just some schmuck who’s girlfriend cheated on him,” he pouted with frustration.

“Do you have name, or is ‘Schmuck’ your name?” Data asked as though to clarify.

Wesley laughed a little. Early Data reminded him so much of Lal; or at least the original Lal that he knew at sixteen.

“My name is Wesley,” he told him, not seeing the harm.

“My name is Data,” he said politely and held out his hand. Wesley took it and gave it a shake. The android squeezed his hand with a little more pressure than what was comfortable, but no harm was done.

“I should warn you,” Data continued, “my brother, Lore, is not as pleasant as I am. You will know him by his gold pigmented dermis.”

“Lore? I didn’t think that the two of you interacted,” Wesley said with sudden alarm.

“Not frequently. He is generally unkind towards me. My father calls it sibling rivalry, however my mother continues to believe that he is mean spirited,” he explained.

“God that’s right, you had a mother,” Wesley marvelled as he watched the android intently.

“Curious, you seem to know much about me, are you certain you are no one of import?”

“Definitely. In fact I should get going before my mother worries about me,” he said half jokingly as to make an excuse for his departure.

“Are you not rather old, as humans go, to have your mother worrying after you?” Data questioned skeptically.

“Probably, doesn’t mean that she won’t,” he rebutted and stood. The android went to stand as well, but Wesley put up a hand to stop him. “I’m gonna go, but why don’t you stay and enjoy the scenery.”

“That is kind of you. I believe I will,” the android replied wth a touch of a smile.

Wesley turned and walked away, checking several times over his shoulder to ensure he wasn’t being followed. Once he was sure he was alone he hit his strangely shaped comm badge and was suddenly back in his cabin. He’d been gone for several minutes, but the computer noted 2.3 seconds just like the last time.

Data sat at his workstation in his quarters when the computer alerted him to the discrepancy reported by the sensors in the ensign’s cabin. He frowned slightly and made a note to speak to his friend about it later.

Lal came back into being on the main pad and noticed the serious look on her father’s features. “What is wrong, Father?”

“It would seem that Wesley has gone off on a joyride of sorts after he assured me that he would not,” Data told her as he came to stand by the girl.

“Did he take a shuttle without permission?” Lal asked with confusion as she continued to observe her father.

“No Lal. Do not worry. It is nothing so incriminating. How was your visit with Deanna?” he asked with interest.

“It was good. We had tea and she told me about her mother’s exploits to find a husband. It was very amusing,” she said with a grin.

“That is an odd choice for conversation, however I am glad that it amused you,” he said with some hesitation.

......

Ensign Crusher reported for duty the next morning feeling like everyone was judging him. He kept his head down and didn’t speak to anyone unless they spoke to him first. He’d managed to avoid any unwanted interactions for the first few hours of his shift. That was until LaForge called him into his office.

“You wanted to see me, sir?” Crusher asked curtly as he stood reluctantly in the doorway.

“Wes, come in and sit down. I think we need at sort out a few things,” LaForge said kindly.

“No thanks. Unless this is work related I don’t think we have anything to discuss,” he rebutted with a quick shake of his head.

“Yeah well, you and I have to find a way to work together; Robin too. So I think this qualifies as work related,” the chief engineer told him.

“It’s fine. The better man won. I won’t hold a grudge, I just need some time,” the ensign said adamantly, still unmoving in the doorway.

“The better man?” LaForge asked, clearly confused. “So Robin did talk to you. She made her decision?”

“I thought she chose you?” the young man shot back equally confused.

“So you didn’t talk to her,” the chief said with frustration. Wesley walked away and collected his tech kit. LaForge followed on his heels. “Wes you can’t avoid this forever.”

“Do you love her?” The ensign huffed as he made eye-contact again.

“Yeah, I really do. I tried not to, but I can’t help it,” Geordi admitted in hushed tones.

“Then I’ll get over it. Believe me, I’m used to getting the short straw. I don’t want her stay with me because she feels obligated,” he said logically, without aggression. “Besides, I know that you deserve to be happy just as much as anyone.”

“Geez, way to make me feel worse about it,” the chief engineer winced.

“Good, then my work here is done,” Wesley added without humour. “Now I have a maintenance call that needs my attention. If you’ll excuse me. Sir.”

Ensign Crusher muttered to himself in frustration as he tinkered with the classroom view-screen. It appeared to be having the same flickering issue as Picard’s personal computer. He grumbled nonsensically in complaint until he could sense someone was standing next to him in the otherwise empty room.

“May I speak with you while you work?” asked Data courteously.

“Be my guest,” he grumbled.

“Geordi informed me of the current situation that has arisen, so I understand your disgruntled emotional state. If I give you my word not to discuss it may I speak freely?” Data rambled in an attempt to appease his friend.

Wesley stopped what he was doing and looked over at the android. Of course Geordi would tell him; Data was his best friend. The man is probably ready to open all frequencies and tell the universe that he’s going to be a father.

“Sure Data, what’s on your mind?” The ensign inquired as he finished his adjustment and put his instruments down.

“I was conversing with Lal and somehow the topic of your involvement with the Traveller came up,” Data began to tell him.

“Somehow? The topic just came up?” Wesley repeated dubiously.

“That part is of no import. What was troubling is that I began to realize that I do not fully know what you are capable of. As your friend and colleague I wondered if you might confide in me this information,” the android explained.

“Do you think I should confide in you after you just openly admitted to speaking about it casually with your daughter?” the ensign wondered with concern.

“I know that you left the ship again, Wesley,” Data told him seriously.

“So what if I did? It doesn’t hurt anyone,” he retorted unchanged in his resolve.

“You are experiencing great emotional turmoil at present and it would be unwise to experiment with your abilities,” Data said with concern for his wellbeing.

“Thanks Dad, I’ll take that under advisement,” he huffed back sardonically. The android contemplated his harsh tone and decided the young man did not actually mean to infer that he was his father.

“Wesley, please do not misunderstand me. I only wish to help you,” Data told him affectionately.

“I don’t need your help. And maybe you can let Lal know that I won’t be around much for a while due to my ‘emotional turmoil’,” Wesley informed him as he began to make his retreat. He decided that he liked simple, naked Data better than judgemental, I-know-best Data.

The android caught his arm and held him still. “Do not do whatever it is you are about to do,” he said with distress. The ensign stared at him, searching his synthetic features. He wasn’t sure why Data was suddenly so intent on getting his attention.

“Data, I’m not going to do anything. I honestly just need some time to myself. Now please let go of my arm,” Wesley told him with sincerity as he looked down to the android’s hand.

“Apologies,” he said quietly as he released his grip. Wesley moved to leave, but something tugged at him and he turned around to see Data gazing at the floor, unfocused. He’d never seen him look so lost before.

“Are things not going well with Lal?” he dared to ask.

“She is...she is better than before. However, she is still not quite herself,” the android said a with disheartened note in his voice. “I was informed that she found a way to transfer herself to Holodeck Two and frightened a couple who were on a romantic excursion last evening while I was on Bridge duty. I suppose a formal announcement will no longer be necessary.”

“I’m sorry. I don’t think she meant any harm. I know how much she means to you. Just yesterday I thought I was going to be a dad. It wasn’t real yet, but it scared the shit out of me. I can’t imagine how responsible you feel for her,” he confessed.

“I do not want to lose her again, however I am beginning to believe that she will never be the same. Rationally, I always knew this was a possible outcome, but it is much more difficult in reality than in the abstract,” Data explained, defeated.

“I can talk with her again and see if there’s anything else that can be done. She seemed so happy after we made those adjustments yesterday,” Wesley noted.

“Would you?” Data lifted his head and seemed a little more assured.

“Yes, of course I will. And I’m glad that you’re looking out for me. I guess I just feel like everyone knows my personal business right now and they’re judging me for it,” he said, a little ashamed for not trusting his friend.

“I hold no judgement. I will most likely never be in the predicament your are currently in and therefore have no right to give my opinion,” Data explained, knowing that even if he did take another female lover one day he had no chance of impregnating her, intentionally or otherwise and therefore would never mistakenly believe he could be a father.

The ensign had a similar thought. He felt a little sad for the synthetic man. He knew he would get over Robin’s betrayal eventually and realistically he wasn’t ready to be a father. But at least one day he could be; Data may never have that joy. 

“I can travel by sound wave and alter my appearance,” Wesley told him out of the blue. He wasn’t sure why, he just felt like giving him something. “It’s not just an illusion, it’s a complete physical transformation at a molecular level.”

“That sounds slightly unsettling and almost ‘Q’ in nature,” Data replied in awe.

“Yeah a little I guess,” the ensign said after giving it some consideration.

“Fascinating,” the android said simply as he stared at him.

“You want me to show you? The appearance thing?” Wesley asked as a show of good faith.

“If you would...like to show me,” Data replied with interest.

Wesley closed the classroom door and stepped away from the android. Suddenly a haze floated over him and unfocused his features. When the haze lifted he was the spitting image of the deceased Tasha Yar. 

Data’s jaw dropped. He regarded his altered friend in stunned silence. He walked around ‘Tasha’ and was equally startled by her blue eyes. 

“I know it’s a bit hypocritical of me to practice my technique by taking on the appearance of a dead loved one. But she’s so distinctive and vivid in my memory,” Tasha told him—her voice a perfect match.

“And everything has changed? Physically, I mean,” the android said in wonderment. He tried to steady himself when he noticed that he was having a physical reaction to seeing her, as well as a mental one.

“That’s right,” she told him with a smirk as she noticed the android’s gaze linger on her breasts. 

Data stepped closer and touched her hand. After a moment he touched her hair and then cupped her face. When their eyes met there was longing in his golden gaze. Tasha/Wesley started to think this was a bad idea. She stepped back and away from his hand. 

“This was too much. I didn’t think of how it would affect you,” she whispered. Then the haze returned and Wesley was back in her place.

“That was more impactful than I was expecting,” the android said sadly. 

“I honestly didn’t think you’d be bothered. I thought the familiar face would be a good thing,” he admitted.

“In a way it was, however seeing her again—even though it was you—was difficult. You are quite talented, you were quite convincing,” Data told him, trying to downplay his grief.

Wesley gave the android a friendly pat on the back to comfort him. Somehow it just didn’t feel like enough. He remembered how Data had hugged him in Troi’s office and decided that a hug might be better. So he hugged his mentor and was mildly surprised to feel the synthetic man reciprocate so eagerly. 

Data held onto him tightly, but not uncomfortably so. After a few moments they parted again. Wesley was concerned when he saw the longing in his yellow-gold eyes again. He brushed it off a sign of his emotional state. He was, after all, grappling with the possible end to his daughter’s existence for the second time. Together they left the classroom and headed towards the turbolift.

.....


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lal continues to behave differently.

Lal was seated at Data’s desk, fiddling with his computer. Both Data and Wesley were surprised to find her seated there. She shouldn’t have had the reach due to the restrictions of the projection unit. Somehow she must have made her own adjustments.

“Hello Father! I was perusing your dream diaries, I did not know you could dream. That is an amazing phenomenon that I would like to discuss with you further,” she rambled excitedly at their presence.

“You accessed my personal logs?” Data asked with concern.

“Yes Father,” she replied and then in his voice added, “Computer, please grant access to all my personal and official logs to my daughter Lal security code Alpha Bravo Spot.” Then she giggled a little. “I changed the code. I hope you like it,” she said back in her own voice again.

“Lal, you should not be reading my logs without permission,” he scolded.

“You have all of my original memories integrated with your own. I only wished to know you better,” she told him, moving out of her seat. Wesley didn’t like the edge in her voice. Something about it didn’t sit well with him.

“Um Lal, Data told me about your impromptu visit to the holodeck last night. Why did you go there without telling anyone?” Wesley asked as delicately as possible.

“Deanna told me about her silly mother trying to get a husband. I thought it would be educational to observe a couple. Then I recalled Geordi’s face when I surprised him yesterday and decided to surprise them as well. They were quite surprised, it was delightful,” Lal said with more laughter.

“Lal is your ethical and morality program functioning? I only ask because that was not a very kind thing to do,” Data questioned with continued concern.

“I was not aware that I still had one. I am a hologram now, not an android,” she told her father and then booped his nose playfully with her index finger. He was mildly surprised and didn’t quite understand the gesture.

“You are a holographic representation of an android; of my daughter. My daughter has morals and ethics,” Data corrected her, his voice becoming strained as though he was actually losing patience with her.

Lal frowned and looked off into space for a moment. It looked as though she were hunting down the program in question. Wesley was half expecting her to tell him off defiantly like he had in the classroom.

She refocus and returned to a neutral expression. “I have located my morality program. You are correct father. I was unkind to have disturbed those people,” she informed him.

The ensign was still unsure. Just because she knew she was wrong didn’t mean the program was working. “So it’s working then? Your ethics program is fully functional?” Wesley asked.

“Yes fully,” she told him brightly. 

Data looked satisfied and went to check his workstation logs. Seeing that her father was distracted, Lal came up close to Wesley. “That is not the only program I have that is fully functional,” she told him in hushed tones and then gave him a wink.

He backed away, but knocked into the exterior wall. Data looked up again and gave him a strange look. “Are you alright, Ensign?”

“I was making a joke. I do not think Wesley thought it was funny. We are still working out each other’s sense of humour,” Lal explained, unfazed.

“Lt. Comdr. Data, please report to the Bridge,” came Picard’s voice over the comm.

“On my way,” he announced and then turned to Wesley. “I must go, but please feel free to continue your visit. I am eager to hear your feedback,” he told him with a nod and then departed.

Ensign Crusher froze in place. He wasn’t sure that he wanted to stay and chat with the unpredictable hologram.

“Alone at last,” Lal hummed and flopped onto the sofa. “Have you reconsidered my offer to make love, Wesley?” She asked as she comically batted her eyelashes at him.

“You’re joking again right?” he replied nervously.

“You got me. I know that the subject makes you uncomfortable,” she told him with a smile. “What would you like to do? I can recite some Vulcan poetry, or Klingon perhaps?”

“No, that’s not necessary. Have you been to Ten Forward yet?” He didn’t really want to unleash her on more unsuspecting citizens of the Enterprise, but at least they wouldn’t be alone together.

“I have. Earlier today, in fact. Guinan is delightful. She let me wear her hat,” the girl said whimsically.

“I see,” he said distractedly as tried to keep a physical distance between them.

“How is your Robin? Did she figure out if she loves you?” Lal asked with a tilt of her head.

“Excuse me?” Wesley shot back, forgetting their conversation from the other day.

“She said you chose each other, but hesitated. Do you not recall?” she reminded him.

“Oh, right. Well it turns out she’s also in love with someone else,” he told her, crestfallen.

“Oh dear. That is very inconsiderate of her. Unless you decide to be progressive and all share in each other’s lives,” she said offhand.

He gave her a dubious look. He wasn’t sure if she was being serious, or if this was another off coloured joke.

“Lal, are you happy in your new life?” he asked sincerely.

“I would be happier if I could move around freely. Perhaps I would do better if you discontinued my emotions all together. Then I could not be discontented, or happy. None of it would matter. I would sit in my cage like a good little bird,” she said sadly, but then laughed suddenly delighted again. 

“A bird, just like your Robin,” she continued, taking pride in her own clever realization. “Perhaps you should clip her wings and lock her in a cage.”

“I don’t know what you mean by that, but you’re starting to sound unbalanced, Lal,” he warned her.

“Am I? Is that concerning to you?” the girl asked unaffected. “Are you worried? Am I scaring you?” she added as she stood from her place on the sofa and walked towards him. He faltered a little and showed her that he was scared.

“Do not worry Wesley. I am only playing. Besides, holograms have safeties,” she told him playfully and booped him in the nose like she had her father. “There is no need to be frightened of little old me.”

“Why are you acting like this? This isn’t like you,” he said with a shake of his head.

“You say that so often that it is beginning to lose meaning,” she said, narrowing her eyes as she looked up at him. “Perhaps this is who I am. The new me,” she purred and then brushed her fingers against groin.

Wesley tried to jump back again, but stumbled and fell on Data’s desk.

“Silly little man cub. Afraid of a woman’s touch. No wonder your birdie flew away to nest with another,” she said over her shoulder as she walked away from him, no longer amused.

“What did you just say?” Wesley shot back in horror, afraid that her ‘Jungle Book’ reference was more than a mere coincidence. Hearing it brought him right back the cargo bay, a phaser at his head.

“Come sit with me and we will study and reminisce about the old days. You may remind me of how you would like me to be,” she rambled as she sat back down, ignoring his distress.

“No thank you,” he replied, his voice trembled.

“Aw, are you going to run home to your mommy now?” Lal teased cruelly.

“Computer discontinue Lal hologram,” Wesley commanded, eliciting a brief look of defiance from the girl before she disappeared. He let out a breath of relief when she was gone. He’d have to explain to Data later why he turned her off.

He left the android’s quarters and went to find Robin. He’d been putting off talking to her for long enough. 

Not five minutes after the ensign had gone from the room, Lal came back into being. She smiled wickedly and then skipped back over to her father’s workstation to continue her research.

.....

“Ah good, Mr. Data. Why don’t you join myself and Counsellor Troi in my Ready-Room. We would like to discuss a few things,” suggested Captain Picard as the android entered the bridge.

“Yes sir,” he said in compliance and followed the two into the adjacent room.

Riker and Worf gave each other a knowing look. They were well aware by now of Data’s secret side project and how she’d been acting out. 

“If Alexander ever behaved in such a dishonourable fashion he would be disciplined accordingly,” grumbled the Security Chief.

“Sure, but how do you punish a person who isn’t really a person?” Riker countered.

Inside the captain’s ready-room, Data sat opposite Picard, while Troi remained standing.

“Counsellor Troi has gotten me up to speed on your reactivation of your daughter, Lal,” Picard informed his second officer. “Although I have to admit she lost me a little with the concept of her being a hologram. Shouldn’t she in fact be more controllable and predictable while restricted to such a simplistic format?”

“In theory yes, however...” Data began to say but hesitated.

“Yes, Mr. Data?”

“However, Lal has been created in such a fashion to best realize her as her former android self. She is far more complex than any standard hologram,” he explained.

“I see,” said Picard with a frown. He still wasn’t sure that he understood, but he was getting a sinking feeling that things might get worse before they got better if they were dealing with a superior intelligence that was testing its boundaries.

“Data and Barclay have already made an attempt to rectify any anomalous behaviours she’s exhibited, but it would seem she is very likely to continue to change and evolve,” Troi explained.

“We determined that her ethical program is working, or at least she claims it to be. I believe I will have Barclay check this to be true,” Data added, believing that their little discussion was coming to a natural end. 

“Data,” Picard began again—clearly with more on his mind, “beyond your indiscretion of not informing myself or any of the senior officers that you were in fact embarking in such a possibly disruptive personal project, my main concern is that we will have another Moriarty on our hands. A madman—or madwoman in this case—made up of hard light and AI.”

“That will not happen, sir,” Data assured him.

“How can you be so certain? Has she shown any interest in accessing the computer, or files that she shouldn’t be accessing?” Picard wanted to know.

The android hesitated again. “Only certain files for educational purposes,” he said keeping his response vague.

“Such as?” he pressed. Deanna looked at him intently as well.

“Literature, languages and some of my personal logs. She seems to have found an interest in my dream logs specifically,” he told them.

“I see,” Picard said again. “I think in light of Lal’s new slightly more mischievous streak it would be best to have you submit a daily report to myself and Counsellor Troi. It will be important to keep close tabs on her.”

“Yes, sir, though to be honest, I am beginning to believe that I have made a sentimental error in judgement. It may become necessary to terminate this project,” Data said with something like sadness. Troi even sensed it from him.

“That is a moral dilemma. Though she is a hologram it would be questionable to end her existence without warranted cause,” Picard said after considering the facts presented.

“Sir?” Data couldn’t believe his captain was about to order him to continue being caretaker to failed experiment that would never measure up to his daughter.

“Make your reports Mr. Data. If it becomes apparent to all parties that this is indeed a lost cause we can revisit how to proceed at that time,” the Captain continued. “Otherwise, mind your daughter and keep her out of my holodecks unsupervised.”

“Yes, sir; understood,” the android replied reluctantly.

.....


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get worse.

Robin let Wesley into her quarters when he rang the chime. She was a little saddened that he felt he couldn’t just walk in anymore, though he was probably right not to.

“What are we going to do?” she asked with a heavy heart as she leaned on the back of her couch.

“I hate to break it to you, but this is your show. You’re the one holding all the cards. Geordi and I are just waiting for your decision,” he explained sympathetically.

“I hate this. I’ve never felt closer and more distant from you,” she lamented.

“You were my first in a lot of ways. You’ll always be important to me, but the longer this goes on the more it eats at me. I think you should be with Geordi,” he confessed openly.

“He’s your family, isn’t he?” she asked, already knowing the answer. “We never should’ve done this to you. We should have realized how we felt and told you the truth months ago.”

“Hindsight,” he noted with a half shrug.

She came around the couch and reached into her pocket. She took his hand and placed the necklace he’d given her into his palm. “I can’t believe just a couple of days ago I was ready to marry you,” she told him softly.

“Were you? Maybe you were just having an emotional reaction to your pregnancy,” he teased, a little mean spirited.

Robin hit him in the arm. “Rude, Crusher.”

“I won’t miss your right hook, that’s for sure,” he said sorely as he rubbed at his arm.

“I still love you, you stupid, immature jerk,” she told him in earnest.

“Me too,” he echoed sadly.

When Wesley arrived back at his cabin he found Counsellor Troi waiting for him outside. 

“Nope, not you too. I don’t want to talk about it anymore today. Come back tomorrow and maybe I’ll consider it,” he rambled defectively.

“I need to talk to you about something other than your broken relationship with Robin,” she said insistently and followed him inside.

“You sound serious. What’s wrong, Deanna?” he asked, putting aside his childish attitude.

“I’m very worried about Data. I think he’s close to convincing himself to literally pull the plug on Lal and I don’t know if he’ll survive it,” she said with worry.

“I know. I have the same concern. It’s like he already knows that things aren’t going to get better,” Wesley informed her calmly.

“Do you remember when you came for that visit and Data had just had all of those strange personality changes?” she asked.

“Yeah I remember. Robin had to remind me recently that Data’s different now. I didn’t really notice it at first, but the more we talk, the more I see it. He has these subtle hints of emotion,” Wesley explained thoughtfully.

“Exactly, those subtle emotions were Lal’s. All the more reason not to believe that all is right with her current state of being,” Deanna added with a frown.

“And that’s why it’s going to be all that much harder for Data to say goodbye this time,” he said with a heavy sigh. “Deanna, I did something today that I kind of regret.”

“What was it?” she asked, curious of what it could possibly be.

“You know how I’ve been secretly apprenticing with the Traveller?” he asked, making sure she was on the same page. She nodded in response and he continued. “I showed Data how I can alter my appearance.”

“You did? Why?” she inquired for context.

“He was feeling low about Lal and I thought it would cheer him up a little. Only, I chose to look like Tasha,” he explained with a grimace.

“Natasha Yar? Why would you do that? You know she was special to him,” Deanna asked, trying to remain without judgement.

“I honestly thought it might make him happy to see her,” Wesley told her adamantly.

“As long as you weren’t trying to make him feel worse. Misery loves company and all that,” she rebutted. Then she looked him in the eye. “Wes, I know you literally just broke up with Robin, but do you hold any attraction for Data? I only ask because of what you just told me.”

“What? No. Of course I don’t,” he told her with a shake of his head. The very thought was absurd. He wasn’t sure why the subject kept coming up.

“And how would you feel if Data confessed to you that he had an emotional, or physical attraction to you?” the empath asked sincerely.

“He doesn’t. He can’t,” he said with conviction and took a step back as if needing to physically distance himself from the idea. “He doesn’t right?”

“He says that he doesn’t, but seems drawn to your company,” she told him to give him perspective. “Maybe it’s just my perception, but he honestly looked gutted when you accused him of being thoughtless and inappropriate a couple of weeks ago.”

“Because we’re friends,” he said and sat heavily in the armchair next to her.

“I know this is technically none of my business, but I know how guarded you’ve been when choosing you partners. Robin was the first woman you really let get close to you and I’m worried that you might close yourself off again,” she explained and supportively touched his shoulder.

“You’re right, it is none of your business and I still don’t want to talk about it,” he shot back harshly, but then softened. “I’m sorry. I know you just want what’s best for me, but who am I compared to someone like Data?”

Deanna thought the self-deprecating remark was uncalled for, but decided not to push him in light of losing his lover to another man.

“Just be his friend. Sometimes that’s enough,” she said lovingly and turned to go. “And Wes, with Geordi suddenly preoccupied, he’s really going to need you when Lal is gone.”

“I know. Believe me,” he added ruefully.

.....

The next morning, before his duty shift, Wesley felt he should touch base with Data about what happened with Lal the day before. He was actually a little surprised that the android hadn’t contacted him already to find out why she was turned off when he arrived back in his quarters.

He arrived at Data’s door and rang the chime. Data opened the door and stepped aside to let him come in. Wesley was about to open his mouth to express his concerns when Lal greeted him with a fierce hug.

“Good morning, Wesley! Have you come to spend time with me again?” She asked, full of happiness. The ensign winced as she continued to squeeze him.

“Lal, please allow Wesley to breathe,” her father scolded. Slowly and reluctantly she let him go. 

“Hey, Lal. I just wanted to see how you were today?” he asked skeptically and then looked to her father for any indication from him as well. It was already fairly obvious that she was still behaving oddly.

“I am well, however I missed you yesterday when you had to leave abruptly. Though I do understand. Breaking up with your long term girlfriend must be very emotionally confusing for you. I suppose no one can blame you for loving her still, despite her reprehensible behaviour,” she prattled on relentlessly.

Data gave his friend a look of apology, but Wesley waved him off. “Look, I need to get to Engineering, but I’m glad you hold no hard feelings from when I deactivated you yesterday,” he said trying to be sure she wasn’t holding a grudge.

“Wesley deactivated you, Lal?” Data asked uncertain as he looked from his daughter to the ensign and then back again.

“Yes, father. I am afraid I said some things that he took offence to. However, today we are friends again, I think,” she said with a funny grin.

“You were not deactivated when I returned to check on you last night,” her father said with a questioning air.

“Geordi demonstrated how my holographic unit functions. I did not need to wait for you. I turned myself back on,” she explained frankly.

“You just reactivated yourself right after I left, didn’t you?” Wesley demanded in frustration. It was like he was berating a child for leaving the time-out corner without permission.

“It was very rude of you to deactivate me in the first place. I am the one who should be upset, but clearly I have decided to let bygones be bygones,” she informed him as though she were the better person.

“Stop bickering like children, please,” Data requested as he tried to regain control of the situation.

“Are we? That must make you happy Wesley. Now that we have the dynamic you craved,” she said sweetly as she gave him a lurid look.

Data caught it this time. There was something familiar and unsettling about the way she was leering at the ensign. Something he never thought he’d see again. “Wesley, please do not be late for your duty shift on our account,” said Data, inviting him to leave. 

The ensign was more than glad to go, but felt a little like Data was annoyed with him. If he could be annoyed that is.

“Why are you being so contrary, Lal? Your words are often kind, but your meaning is cruel,” Data said, confronting his daughter once they were alone.

“I do not know what you mean father. I am a good girl,” she pouted with exaggeration.

The android frowned as he caught sight of one of his canvases. He picked it up to show her. It was a half-finished painting of his mother, Juliana, only now it had been graffitied with an angry unibrow and fangs. “Did you do this, Lal?” he asked tersely knowing full well she had.

“That woman is the devil,” she whispered dramatically and then giggled.

“You do not know her,” he shot back with confusion as to why she would think, or say such a thing.

“Does anyone truly know anyone,” she philosophized, as to avoid giving him a straight answer.

“Please explain yourself,” he requested in his best parental voice.

“Or what? You will deactivate me again? I will simply reactive myself. Your threats are not very threatening,” Lal pointed out as she crossed her arms defiantly over her chest.

Data had had enough of her bizarre, argumentative behaviour. He decided to ignored her instead and went over to his workstation to look at his logs. He was suspicious that she been into his files again.

“I have been meaning to ask you, Father, does Wesley know you had that dream about him? Is he aware that you long for his embrace?” she inquired as she came to stand behind his chair.

“Technically it was a dream where I was you and you longed for his embrace,” he corrected her, wishing she’d never intruded on his private notes.

Data was just checking to see if she’d accessed a few other very sensitive files, when she demanded his full attention with a hug around his neck. It was almost more choke hold than hug.

“I love you Father,” she said softly and kissed his temple. He looked up at her with a questioning look, but was too late to react as she clicked his deactivation button in the hidden panel in his back with her free hand. He slumped forward towards his desk.

“Poor sentimental Data,” she added with a click of her tongue.

.....


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to thank all of my lovely readers for coming along this far. This is where the story gets unpleasant. Warnings for graphic violence, sexual assault and mental anguish.

Meanwhile, as Wesley took off towards the turbolift he noticed a familiar woman in the corridor. It was the blond without a name. He turned and followed her. He called out for her to wait, but the computer panel along the wall next to him flickered and flashed distracting him. When he tried to pursue her again he found that she’d already turned a corner and vanished.

He decided that her disappearing once could have been his mind playing tricks, but twice was more than mere coincidence. And then there was the flickering panel. It was just like the captain’s screen and the viewer in the classroom. He would have to report all of this to security, he just hoped he didn’t sound like a crazy person.

“This woman...you’re certain she isn’t a member of the crew?” Lt. Worf asked skeptically as he stood opposite Ensign Crusher in Engineering.

“The first thing I did was search all the profiles of every women of her approximate age currently residing on the Enterprise. Crew and civilian,” Wesley explained.

“She did not speak to you?” the Klingon questioned with concern.

“Not this time. The first time, when I bumped into her, she told me to slow down and watch my step,” he said with a frown.

“Good advice,” the security chief grumbled, unconvinced there was anything much to warrant his attention. “And you know she was the cause of the malfunction you observed?”

“Not definitively. I mean, I didn’t have my kit with me. I suppose the panel could have been on the fritz before we passed it,” he rambled, loosing confidence.

“Perhaps you should let me know if you encounter her a third time. In the meantime, I will check over the sensor readings to see if any anomalies were detected,” Worf informed him.

“Good. Thank you, Mr. Worf,” the Ensign said with gratitude.

“Everything alright?” Barclay asked unsure after witnessing their interaction.

“Yeah, I think so,” Crusher replied, though looked unconvinced. He picked up his tech kit and PADD. “I’m going to go back up and check the panel I saw malfunction. Maybe it’ll give me some clues.”

“Sure. Sounds like it will need looking at either way,” his superior noted with a shrug.

“Hey, Reg?” Wesley asked as he hesitated to leave.

“Yes?” Barclay responded and waited for him to continue.

“I think we have to consider our experiment a failure,” he sighed with regret.

“At least the hologram part was successful. I suppose it was too much to ask when we tried to integrate sentient memories into it to create a whole new person,” Reg said equally remorseful.

“Lt. Lefler to Ensign Crusher,” chirped the comm, suddenly interrupting them.

Wesley furrowed his brow and hit his comm badge. “Crusher here.”

“There’s a strange glitch happening in Holodeck Two. I was hoping that you could come help me figure it out, since you’re our resident Mr. Fixit ,” Lefler requested.

“I can go if you have other things to do,” offered Barclay politely in hushed tones.

“Wouldn’t Lt Barclay be of better help to you?” the ensign inquired back.

“No. I think the two of us can handle this. Don’t bother Reg,” came her reply.

“Okay, I’m on my way. Crusher out,” he told her, ending their communication. “This isn’t going to be awkward at all,” he added with a huff of frustration.

“Maybe she needs to talk to you about something and was worried that Geordi would hear her,” Barclay said still uncertain.

“Maybe, but doubtful,” said Crusher with a shake of his head.

....

Ensign Crusher entered the Holodeck with his kit in hand. The arch disappeared into the wall behind him. He smiled awkwardly at the sight that greeted him. His maintenance call wasn’t a glitch at all. It was Robin. His ex-girlfriend was kneeling on a lavish bed in the middle of the room and looking at him seductively. She was wearing a very low-cut, transparent teddy and nothing else.

“What are you doing? Does Geordi know you’re here?” he asked with an uncomfortable laugh as he set his kit down.

“Are you laughing at me? Clearly you don’t understand how sex works,” she teased as she got off the bed and walked over to him, swaying her hips. He couldn’t help but watch her.

“I’m not laughing at you, exactly. But you have a bed at home. We both do,” he said trying to sound like he was sorry. Robin made a face and then encircled her arms around his neck. She was just about to kiss him when he pulled back, “Don’t do this if you’re just going to change your mind again. I don’t want to hurt Geordi.” 

“No one wants to hurt Geordi, least of all me,” she replied without missing a beat. Then they connected and kissed deeply.

Wesley pulled back and away from the kiss, instantly aware that whoever this was it was not Robin. The woman caught hold of his arm and held it forcefully—bruising fingers pressing harshly into his flesh.

“Who are you?” he demanded, a sickening fear blooming in his gut.

“Why so afraid, Wes? Don’t you want me?” she asked innocently as she changed her facade to that of Lal. He flinched not only at her change in appearance, but for her use of a contraction and the shortening of his name. She never called him ‘Wes’.

“No, not you. Lal maybe—once a long time ago, but you aren’t her either. Not really,” he said, voice trembling as the vice tightened on his left arm. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t been expecting her to try something like this.

“The sad thing is that I was Lal. At least for a little while,” she informed him. 

Then, as though he weighed nothing, she tossed him by his arm like a rag doll several feet onto the bed. He could feel the bone snap under the pressure and cried out in pain, but his voice was muffled as his face hit the mattress. His mind was reeling. The safeties shouldn’t allow for a hologram to cause bodily harm and he was sure they’d corrected her android strength.

“The even sadder thing is that dear, sad Data was meant to perfect the positronic brain and reincarnate his simple, childish offspring as an android. Instead I get this abomination,” she said dramatically, gesturing down at her holographic body. “I understand I have you to thank for that,” she added bitterly. “Oh well. At least I got to play with you for a little while.”

Wesley rolled as much as he could onto his back and hit his comm badge with his good hand. It let out a pathetic buzz, indicating that it would be of no use to him.

“Poor confused little man cub. Can’t quite figure it out,” Lal—who was not Lal—said lyrically with a mocking pout.

“Computer—.” Wesley tried to call out a command but a large hand covered his mouth and he could feel the heavy weight of a body on him, trapping him in place. He stared down at the hand and choked back a sob as he looked back into the face of his tormentor. Golden-yellow eyes glinted cruelly at him from a golden face that matched the large golden hand.

“Miss me?” Lore taunted as he used his free hand to press into the break in Wesley’s arm. He cried out again, this time into the palm of the android’s hand. He almost passed out, but got a slap in the face to bring him back to reality. If one could call it that. It was more like a living nightmare.

“I know all about your super neat new tricks by the way. Data likes to keep thorough notes on you; might even go so far to say that he’s a little obsessed. I know you need a comm link to magic yourself out of this room,” said Lore with delight. Then he shifted his weight, almost as though he was getting comfortable. He was still wearing the slinky lingerie like some kind of sick joke. 

“It’s kinda nice that we get to catch up like this. I can’t tell you how disappointed I was that you weren’t part of Picard’s landing party. Sure I got to take out my frustrations on Data’s little sidekick, but it was lacking something. Geordi and I....we just don’t share the same bond that you and I have, you know?” 

“How?” the ensign muttered as he tried to focus. 

“You get most of the credit once again—you crazy, unconventional gift to engineering,” Lore said with gusto as he squeezed Wesley’s face with his hand in a parody of affection. “And here I thought humans were complete wastes and should all be exterminated.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” he spat in defiance.

“You wanna know?” Lore whispered sickly in his ear. “I knew my dear brother would be too sentimental to destroy all of me. Maybe my body and maybe my brain; but when he told me about his sweet, innocent little daughter, I just knew,” he explained with excitement in his eyes. 

Wesley could feel the android snake one of his hands down between his legs and take hold his dick through the fabric of his uniform, just as he’d held his arm. He gasped in fear and anticipation of searing pain that would undoubtably follow.

“I knew Data would keep my memories. So all I had to do was implant the notion in one of Lal’s memories—inside of him—to seek me out. Go on scavenger hunt of sorts. Find where my pathetic brother hid my memories and upload them, integrating them with hers. I had her disguise them of course. Klingon poetry, seriously?” 

“You sick, fuck!” Wesley yelled in his face—half for what he did to Lal and half for the friction he’d started to create between his legs, giving him an erection against his will. 

His obstinate words were repaid with a tongue down his throat. Then Lore broke two fingers on his left hand. The ensign’s cries of pain were muffled by the android’s mouth. When Lore pulled away he was grinning maniacally. 

“You taste better than I thought you would. And you feel amazing. Your little bird bones break so sweetly,” he said, enthralled by the sensory input. “There’s something surreal about being a hologram that’s actually quite transcendent,” he mused before repeating the action on his other two fingers. Snap, snap. Wesley cried out again, this time his voice echoed off the walls.

Once the audible pleasure of Wes’ cries passed, Lore recaptured the man’s mouth, forcing his tongue in again. “Felt that one in my dick, how about you, man cub?” he laughed when he finally pulled back. Then he squeezed and pumped Wesley’s erection hard, eliciting a few unintelligible grunts as his body betrayed him and he arched up into the sensation.

“Why are you doing this?” Wesley sobbed in shame, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. His left hand now a mess of blood and broken bones.

“If I’m being honest; I figure it’s only a matter of time before someone realizes what’s really going on. So why not enjoy myself while I can? I never really cared for you, but my niece seemed to be crushing pretty bad for a girl with limited emotions. Why not have my cake and eat it too? I deserve it, I think, after all the fucking bullshit I put up with over the last few days.”

Wes didn’t respond this time. He closed his eyes and tried desperately to think of a way out. Maybe if he could reach his maintenance kit, he might be able to use something in it. When Lore shifted his weight again, he did his best to block out the sound of tearing fabric.

“You know, little man, if you can think of a clever way to fix my situation I might let you live,” Lore told him as he stopped momentarily from shredding his uniform. “If you could, say create an even more compact, personal sized holo-projector and I could walk right out of here and get off this ship I could see leaving you with your life as repayment.” 

The ensign didn’t open his eyes. “Never. I will never help you,” he growled through gritted teeth.

“Suit yourself,” Lore replied with disappointment as he pressed his body down again and obscenely rubbed his erection against his victim’s through the rip in his pants. Wesley wasn’t able to move away, trapped again between the mattress and the madman. Then that sickening tongue was in mouth again, making him gag.

Despite Lore’s unrelenting infliction of pain and abuse, Wes continued to try to think of a means of escape. Sadly, what little concentration he had left, shattered as Lore tore his pants completely open and he very roughly, without warning, entered him. 

He couldn’t breathe. He thought he might finally pass out. However, the pain and pressure stopped as the android pulled out again.

“I’m sure you and that fine piece of ass you call a girlfriend got up to all kinds of things, but it feels like maybe this is new for you,” he said with frustration. Lore leaned down so closely that his lips brushed Wes’ ear lobe. “I don’t mind, if you want to dazzle me with your magic and give me something to work with. I know you’re not a hologram, but I get the feeling you can bend light just as easily.”

Wesley opened his eyes wide in horror and spat in Lore’s face. “Fine, I don’t really care where I fuck you,” Lore told him as he flipped him so he was now face down and ass in the air. 

Excruciating pain shot through him when his broken arm and hand flopped back to the mattress. He thought he would vomit, but then Lore pushed inside him again just as mercilessly as before. 

“By the way,” he growled, “spit in my face again and I’ll rip your dick off.”

.....


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More unpleasantness. Hopefully it’s not too late to save Wesley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for graphic violence, sexual assault and mental anguish.

Lt. Lefler returned to Main Engineering from another meeting with Troi. She was distracted to say the least and more than a little annoyed when she caught Barclay staring at her.

“What?” she demanded harshly, believing that he was judging her for her recent life choices.

“N-noth-th...n-othing,” he sputtered with obvious distress at he tone. “It’s just th-that W-w-w...”

“What?” She asked again, this time wanting to know what the hell he was trying to tell her.

“Didn’t you just c-call Wesley to Holodeck Two?” Barclay managed to ask with concern.

“What are you talking about?” she questioned.

“You-you just called Wes to meet you for a maintenance call. I rem-ember because I thought I should go, but you insisted it should be him,” the man explained.

“When did I supposedly do this?” Lefler wanted to know.

“Ten, fifteen minutes ago,” he informed her.

“What’s going on?” asked LaForge as he came over to find out why two of his best officers weren’t getting along.

“Apparently I asked Wes to meet me in a holodeck a few minutes ago, which clearly is not the case,” she explained to the chief engineer.

“If it wasn’t you, then who was it?” LaForge wondered with concern as he looked from Robin to Reg.

Robin thought about what he was telling her and suddenly had an idea. “That little weirdo. I bet it was Lal,” she told them.

“Lal? Why would she pretend to be you just to get Wesley to join her for a service call?” Barclay questioned with confusion.

“Oh I’ll bet that conniving little bitch wants him to service her alright,” Robin said crudely. “Come on Barclay. You and Geordi find Data and I’ll head to the holodeck to shut down this ridiculous game she’s playing.”

“She can’t be serious. I know Lal took a little side trip into the holodeck the other night, but why would she be intent on harassing Wesley?” LaForge asked Barclay as they headed out.

“All due respect, sir, but I think you need to start paying more attention to Data and his daughter,” Barclay replied with a sour note.

......

The two men arrived at Data’s quarters and there was no answer. The computer was adamant that the android was in fact inside. Geordi used his security passcode to open the door. They found Data hunched over at his workstation; Spot was circling his feet.

Geordi checked him over quickly. “He seems to be fine. Someone must have turned him off intentionally,” he surmised.

“H-how many people know h-how t-t-to do that?” Barclay asked as he tried to remain calm and picked up the confused cat.

“Only myself and Doctor Crusher. I don’t think Lal would know...but maybe,” he said thoughtfully. 

Barclay turned away and took Spot into the bedroom so that Geordi could discreetly re-activate the android. Data’s head popped up and his posture straightened as he came back online.

“What has happened? Where is Lal?” Data demanded as he looked around before focusing on Geordi.

“We were actually hoping you could enlighten us. Lal’s not here. We think she could be in holodeck two right now with Wesley,” Geordi explained.

“He is alone with her? No, wait it is not her,” he began to say as he accessed his computer, bring up the logs. Then he saw it. Someone had used his computer to transfer files from an encrypted key he kept locked away for safe keeping. “We must get to the holodeck. Lal may not be Lal any longer.”

“I-if sh-sh-she’s n-n-not...” Barclay stuttered nervously.

“Who is she, Data?” Geordi interjected.

“Lore,” he replied grimly.

The two men looked stricken. Geordi had to brace himself on the desk; a phantom pain shooting through his head at the memory of his ordeal. He never thought he’d ever encounter that monster again in his lifetime.

“How can you say that? How can you possibly think it could be him!?” Geordi demanded as his panic rose.

“The memories...Data kept his memories,” Barclay mumbled, dumbfounded.

“You what!?” Geordi yelled in disbelief.

“They were locked away. I do not know how she could have found them, nor do I know what would have compelled her to integrate those memories with her own. She gave no indication that she would do such an insane thing,” Data explained almost just as alarmed.

“Maybe she didn’t. Maybe...maybe she’s just not adjusting well and playing a prank like she did before,” Geordi rationalized as he tried to provide a more feasible explanation. “Either way, we should go check on Wesley.”

Data stood and walked over to the holographic projection unit, away from the door.

“Data we have to go. What are you doing?” Geordi asked with urgency.

“Everything that is Lal has been stored in this external drive, which is currently connected to the projection unit. In theory if I destroy the drive I will destroy her hologram,” Data explained. “Even if she—or he—has managed to create a temporary backup through the holodeck, this will effectively trap them.”

“Great, destroy it,” Geordi concurred, no longer caring if the hologram was Lal or Lore. He just wanted to get back to normal and not have to think about the hell he’d lived through.

Data went back to his workstation and keyed in his security code to access his phaser. Of course it was still there, since it would have been physically impossible for Lal to have taken it through the projector.

He made sure his cat was nowhere to be seen and then went back to the drive and aimed the phaser. He hesitated briefly and then fired. It disintegrated into nothing.

“If we really are treating this like a threat we need to be thorough. Barclay and I will start shutting down and purging the memory from all three projectors. You should go check on Wesley in the holodeck,” Geordi commanded, the other two officers nodding their reply.

.....

Robin hit the keypad in frustration. She was locked out. She hoped that the others would arrive soon. She’d called a security team just in case, although felt a little foolish since it was a hologram they were dealing with.

“Have you not been able to gain access?” Data asked with mounting concern as he approached her.

“Not yet. Is that a phaser?” Robin inquired with alarm as she backed away a little.

Data ignored her and pulled off the panel adjacent to the doors. The emergency opening mechanism was jammed. He knew there was no way the lieutenant would have been able to move it herself. He crouched down and took hold of the lever. Then he used every bit of his leverage to wrench it over. The door released, but only opened by a few inches.

“Data what’s going on? Why do I get the feeling this isn’t a confused little android girl we’re dealing with?” Robin asked with fear as she watched him try to force the door.

“Perhaps you should not involve yourself at this time, for your own safety,” the android muttered as he used his advanced strength to try the door again. He really needed a second person to push back on the other door.

Then as though answering his unspoken call, Worf arrived with two other officers. “Data needs the door opened,” Robin blurted as she backed up behind the two security team members. 

Worf obliged and began the work on the second door. Data filled him in as they very slowly got the opening to widen.

.....

Meanwhile, inside the holodeck Lore continued to enjoy himself. He was naked, splattered in blood, perched on the edge of the bed. The farcical lingerie was discarded on the floor. He caressed Wesley’s face in a sickening, almost loving way. The ensign’s own blood transferring from the android’s hand, streaking down his cheek and over his dislocated jaw.

Wes was still sprawled out on his stomach, unmoving. In his semi-conscious state he speculated that he’d most likely suffered internal injury from the force with which Lore raped him. All he really knew for sure was that was slipping from immense pain into complete numbness. He figured if he blacked out now he wouldn’t wake up again.

“I‘ve got to hand it to you, Wes. You’ve been a real trooper,” said Lore, his voice soft and calm. “I just wish I could spend more time with you. I want you to take comfort in knowing it’s been my absolute pleasure,” he purred into his ear.

Wesley didn’t really know what he was saying, only registering a word or two. In his mind he was already letting go, content in knowing that Robin had fallen into Geordi’s arms. Now he wouldn’t have to worry about her. His only regret was Data and how he might blame himself—but that too was probably part of Lore’s sick revenge.

“What do you think, little man? Should I...” 

Lore’s voice broke as his holographic image phased in and out a few times. Wesley couldn’t quite see it happen, but her could feel the weight on the bed shift next to him. After several moments Lore was back and angry.

“My brother must have woken up from his nap,” he hissed with distain. “Oh well, times up.” 

Lore stood and called for the arch. He mimicked Data’s voice and called for an emergency lockout. The realization that Wes hadn’t been completely locked in the entire time was heartbreaking, not that he ever stood a chance of making it to the door.

“Where was I? Oh right,” Lore declared and then rubbed his dirty, bloodied hands together eagerly. “What do you think? Dismemberment and scatter you all over the empty, gridded room; or something tasteful? Maybe a surrealist display of your limps hanging over furniture in a luxurious study? I could place you on display on a grand table, guts and organs set out as the main course,” he rambled as he tried to decide how to create his masterpiece.

The android came up next to his face again and checked his pulse at his neck. “Ah, ah. No dying before I tear you into little pieces,” he chided.

Then they heard a loud bang outside the door as Data released the lever.

“Oh come on. See...this is why I hate being a hologram. If my useless brother had taken the time to build me a proper body I wouldn’t be trapped in here with you,” he growled loudly into Wesley’s face, causing him to flinch, but just barely.

Lore was dissatisfied with the response he was getting so he violently pulled and twisted Wesley’s arm at the break until it ripped away from his body. He then threw the offending limb across the room; it made a sickening thud as it hit the wall and fell to the floor. 

Then he noticed Wesley didn’t so much as twitch. Lore stomped a foot in frustration, believing his plaything was dead. “Damn it!” he cursed. He knew now was the time to make his escape if he was ever going to try for one. 

He tried to reach out through the interface, but already knew the portable projectors were offline, the external drive destroyed. So he decided to hide in the holodeck buffer. His naked, bloodied form disappeared by the arch just as Worf and Data finally forced the doors open. Data was the only one quick enough to catch a glimpse of him and his cruel grin.

Worf stopped dead in his tracks, phaser at the ready, as he made sure the room was clear. Then something caught his eye by the far wall. “Is that an arm?”

Data walked swiftly over to the bed still in the middle of the room and felt for a pulse on his friend’s neck. “Data to Sickbay. Standby to receive an emergency transport. An officer has been assaulted and is unresponsive,” he called in the air. The comm functional again.

“Sickbay standing by,” acknowledged Doctor Crusher.

Robin came to stand in the archway and looked over to where the security officer was looking. Then she saw Data by the bed, it looked like there was someone lying there. The lighting was low and there was a lot of torn fabric and blood. She fell to her knees and tried not to scream.

“Worf, grab his arm and bring it here,” Data ordered without moving. Once the Klingon delivered the limb, Data gathered Wesley’s limp body to him and hit his badge again. “Data to transporter room one. Two for emergency medical transport to Sickbay. Myself and Ensign Wesley Crusher,” he said quickly.

“Transporter room here. We have a lock, sir. Transporting now,” came the voice over the comm.

Now that they were gone, Robin covered her mouth and let out a mournful cry. Worf came to her aid and picked her from the floor. “We need to lock down this room until we can be sure it is safe,” he told her as he pulled her out into the hall.

Geordi and Reg arrived as they came out. Reg ran into the holodeck through the narrow opening, but immediately came back out, his face pale. Geordi was trying to console Robin, who was shaking in Worf’s arms. He really wanted to hold her, but she was physically unable to let go of the Klingon in her hysteria. 

“Where’s Wesley?” Barclay asked, afraid to hear the answer after what he’d just seen inside.

Data deposited the ensign on the closest bio bed. Doctor Beverly Crusher and her team descended on her son with record speed. Although sturdy, the android found that he was easily pushed out of the way. He stood off to the side and watched, powerless to do anything else.

Beverly shot the android a look of horror. “Who did this to him?”

“Lore. It was my fault,” he replied with remorse. 

The doctor wasn’t sure what to make of his statement. She turned back to her patient, knowing he was more important right now than berating her colleague.

After a moment—when Data was sure they’d gotten Wesley’s heart beat back—he walk out, his uniform spattered in the young man’s blood. He wanted to go back to the holodeck. He had to be sure his evil brother was found and destroyed.

.....


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath and finding the fugitive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still warnings for mentioning of injuries and such.

Data returned to the holodeck and found it empty save for a few pools of blood on the gridded floor. Barclay and LaForge were already hard at work clearing through the recent history.

“Did you find Lore?” Data asked quietly as he came up behind them.

“There’s no trace. Maybe he was destroyed when you vaporized the drive?” Barclay speculated as wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. It was more stress than anxiety that was getting to him. Not to mention the state of the room they were in. The smell of blood was sticking in his nostrils.

“I could still hear him as we began opening the door. I am certain I saw him just before he hid himself. He was not completely destroyed,” Data informed them.

“How’s Wesley?” Geordi dared to ask as he took in the state of his friend’s uniform.

“I do not know, Geordi. I returned to see if you had made any progress,” the android replied with a touch of anger.

“Let’s just purge everything from the star-date that I first started to create Lal’s hologram. So what if some people lose their progress. This is so much more important,” Barclay said with determination.

“Definitely. We’ll do it in all the holodecks. Just to be safe,” Geordi added, realizing he would need to gather a team. He was more determined than ever to find the sick bastard hiding just out of reach.

“Geordi,” Data called, stopping his friend in the doorway. “How is Robin? She was quite upset.”

“I don’t know. I stayed behind when Worf carried her off to see Deanna. I guess she’ll need a physical once everything’s calmed down,” he explained, the worry prominent on his face. He was trying not to think about her fragile state.

“I am so very sorry,” Data told him, though he knew his words would never be enough, especially if the trauma impacted her pregnancy.

“I know Data,” Geordi replied and managed to give his friend a weak smile before leaving.

Data decided that he would go back to his quarters and take care of one more thing, which left Barclay alone and feeling very afraid. He decided to wait out in the corridor for the rest of the crew to arrive.

......

Data stormed into his quarters and placed his phaser on his desk. Spot jumped up to sit beside it and Data paused. He gingerly scooped up his cat and stashed her in the bedroom, closing the door behind her. He didn’t want her around for what he was about to do next.

He went into the hidden latch under his desk and retrieved the memory key that held Lore’s core memories. He still found it difficult to believe that Lal not only just happened to find it, but hid it back away without so much as a word.

Data knew was already going to have to fill out a report explaining why he fired a phaser in his quarters once, what was a second time going to matter now? He set the key on the floor and fired, destroying it instantly.

Then he glanced over at the now useless projector unit as well as the enhancers around the room. The sight of them suddenly overwhelmed him with anger—anger he hadn’t felt since Lore forced it on him. 

He went around and ripped the offending devices off the walls and ceiling. Then he punched through the main platform of the unit. It was a senseless act and luckily he didn’t damage his synthetic dermis in the process. Sadly, it didn’t actually make him feel any better either.

“LaForge to Data,” his comm chirped. Data took a deep breath, not that it would improve his mental state, and hit his comm badge.

“Data here, Geordi. Report,” he replied.

“We found him. We found Lore in the buffer. We’re still going to delete everything like we said we would. Did you want us to wait for you?” Geordi asked with concern.

“I will be there directly, Data out,” he responded quickly and took off out the door, leaving the mess in his quarters to be dealt with later.

“Activate him,” Data said with a nod to Barclay.

“All due respect sir, but no fucking way. I didn’t even see what he did to Wes and I know I’m terrified,” Barclay argued strongly, holding his ground.

“Reg is right. We can’t give him another chance,” Geordi told him, reinforcing the technician’s argument.

Data balled his hands into fists. He knew they were right, but if he didn’t confront this warped version of Lore he knew he’d forever blame only himself. “Then leave. I want to speak to him.”

“No,” Geordi said adamantly. He wanted to let his friend have his way, but the entire ship could be at risk, hologram or not.

Barclay initiated the deletion code to clear the buffer. Data’s face contorted into a frightening mask of aggression. The android moved, faster than any human, as though to physically stop the man, but didn’t actually touch him. He heard Geordi call out his name and stopped short, catching himself and then stepped back; knowing he was out of line.

Barclay looked like he was going to wet himself when he felt the android’s hot breath on the back of his neck. He trembled a little as Data backed down from his attack dog stance. He let out a whimper of distress as he completed the task.

“You okay, Reg?” Geordi asked, concerned for his wellbeing, but proud of the man for performing his duty despite Data’s threat. He didn’t address his android friend. He observed his uncharacteristic emotion outburst through his VISOR; his aura, by his perception, was a mix of guilt and anger.

“Yep,” Barclay squeaked as Data moved further away still, defeated.

“I am sorry, Reg. I do not know what came over me,” the android told him full of regret. The technician nodded, but didn’t speak. He knew he shouldn’t be afraid, but he was.

“When we’re done here I’m going to check on Robin before I debrief the Captain. Data—if you’re done acting like a vengeful crazy person—why don’t you go check on Wesley?” the chief engineer suggested as a means to distract him.

“I cannot,” Data replied quietly as he looked away.

“What are you talking about? Of course you can,” Geordi told him at a loss for how he could abandon the ensign now.

“Geordi, I look just like Lore. How will Wesley react if he wakes up to find me at his bedside, assuming he wakes up at all?” Data explained with remorse.

“He has a point,” Reg agreed while he continued to nod, like it was now a compulsion.

“Fine, I’ll go,” Geordi said as he steadied Barclay with a hand on his shoulder. “Data, check in with the other team members and make sure they do a thorough job,” he continued, knowing he would do just that. “Reg, make sure a sanitation crew gets ordered to clean up this mess. I can’t stand to look at it anymore,” Geordi added with a sigh of frustration.

.....

Geordi found Robin in her quarters. Deanna was sitting by her bedside and Dr. Selar was gathering her medical bag. The Vulcan raised her brow at him as the made eye-contact.

“How is she?” he asked quietly, no louder than a whisper.

“I gave her something to help her sleep,” said the doctor. “Physically she’s fine.”

“And the baby?” Geordi asked her with some hesitation.

“It would seem that her offspring is as physically sound as she is,” Selar stated with a slight upturn to the corner of her mouth. 

“Thank God,” he breathed with relief. “And thank you doctor,” he added with gratitude. 

“Of course,” she replied politely. Then just before she left she turned back to him. “Congratulations by the way.”

“Thanks,” he replied with a sad smile.

“Geordi,” Deanna whimpered as she embraced her friend. “I can’t believe this happened. Are you alright?” she questioned with worried undertones.

“Me? I’m fine. The danger’s passed and I was well out of harm’s way,” he told her as he pulled back to look her in the face.

“I know how traumatic just hearing his name must have been. Worf told me Data was convinced it wasn’t Lal who’d attacked Wesley,” she explained with continued distress. She didn’t even want to think about how she’d had the hologram alone with her in her office. Not that the range of the small projection unit would have allowed Lore to do any real damage if he’d wanted to.

“It wasn’t. It could never have been. You have no idea how lucky I feel right now that you and I weren’t his targets this time. I just hope things aren’t as bad as they looked for Wesley,” he lamented.

“It must have been horrible if Robin was so hysterical. Have you been to Sickbay?” she asked, though she was sure he hadn’t yet.

“Not yet. I’m kind of dreading it. Having to explain all this to Picard is going to be hard enough, but if Wes doesn’t make it...” he trailed off, suddenly feeling the full emotional strain of the day.

“Why don’t you come and sit with Robin for a while,” she advised as she guided him to the chair by the bed. “I can go and see how things are going.”

“I need to talk to the Captain,” he added as he sat down and took his lover’s hand.

“You need to be here. This is where you belong right now. Everything else can wait,” she said lovingly and kissed his cheek.

Geordi nodded in agreement and then reached over with his free hand to caress Robin’s cheek. She was stirring a little as though having a nightmare. She calmed when she felt his touch.

“Maybe you’re right. I’ve never felt so protective before. Well maybe for Data at times but right now, selfishly, I care more about Robin than him. I don’t know if I can forgive him,” Geordi confessed.

“I’m sure you will, eventually. He only wanted to have a family of his own,” she said in an attempt to defend the android.

“He knows that we’re his family. We will always be his family. I don’t understand why that’s never enough,” he rambled in his grief.

“Geordi, you just recently allowed yourself to express your true feelings for Robin. Don’t you think Data could have the same confusion over your choice to share yourself with someone who isn’t him?” Deanna noted with good intentions.

“Yeah, I guess, but he needs to choose real people from now on. Preferably someone we already know and trust. No more androids and no more lost souls,” he told her with a sigh.

“Maybe you should tell him that sometime,” she added with a kind smile.

.....

In the end, Beverly was waiting beside her son, waiting for him to pull through. She and her team had done everything they could to put him back together physically. He just had to decide to open his eyes and reassure her that it was worth the struggle. Although to her, he would always be worth it.

Deanna wandered into the now quiet Sickbay. She could hear the soft beeping and whirl of the support systems hooked up the young ensign. She was somewhat relieved to find him alive, but couldn’t help her continued feeling of dread.

Doctor Crusher was standing next to the bio bed, reviewing the latest readings. She looked up and noticed the Counsellor.

“How is he?” Deanna asked with a furrowed brow.

“Back in one piece. That monster broke his left arm off. Luckily, he did just before the Calvary arrived or he would have bled out. Not that his internal injuries were doing him any favours. He had three broken ribs and his hip and pelvic bones sustained multiple fractures,” the doctor commented in an almost detached way.

Deanna frowned and sat heavily next to Wesley. She noted the tissue regenerator on his arm halfway between his shoulder and elbow, most of his other injuries were hidden under the cover of the bio bed.

Beverly stopped what she was doing and sat next to her. They both smiled weakly as they recognized the mirrored exhaustion on each other’s faces. They’d both been debriefed separately a few hours ago by Commander Riker. Apparently Worf made it his priority to gather all the intel they needed to begin a preliminary report to the Captain.

“How’s Robin? Doctor Selar says she and the baby are physically fine,” Beverly asked as her eyes returned to her son’s face.

“She’s tough. I think not really knowing what happened was almost worse for her. She was like everyone else, shrugging off Lal as a silly jealous girl with a strange sense of humour,” Deanna informed her as she took Wesley’s hand. “It was frightening for her to think that her disinterest lead to her former lover’s death.”

“Well he’s not dead. He’s pretty tough too,” Beverly added as she wiped away a pesky tear that escaped from her tired eyes. Then she smoothed her son’s hair off his forehead. 

“He’ll have a long road to recovery ahead. At least he’s young and here with his family,” the empath shared as she gave his hand a squeeze.

“Do you know what’s happening with Data? Will said he might be put on suspension until a proper investigation can be made into how this all could have happened in the first place.”

“That sounds about right. I know I’ll do my best to stand by him, but things don’t look good right now. It’s not very becoming of a Second Officer to be hiding so many dangerous secrets,” Deanna said with growing concern. “What would really help Data now is for Wes to recover and hold no ill will against him.”

“I wish I could be so optimistic, but Wesley trusted him,” Beverly began, but became too overwhelmed to continue.

Deanna released the young man’s hand so that she could hug her friend. “Why don’t you let me sit with him for awhile? You need to rest.”

“I can’t,” she replied as she continued to let the empath hold her. “He’s my boy. I can’t leave him.”

“I know, but I will call you if there’s any change. I promise,” Deanna told her, wanting her to take care of herself. She knew it had taken several hours of surgery to get Wesley to the state he was currently in.

“Fine. You win. What good will I be to him if I fall apart,” Beverly said, knowing she wasn’t going to change the counsellor’s mind.

It was only a few hours later when Wesley finally came around. He slowly opened his eyes and squinted at the empath. She could feel his confusion and took his hand to help give him focus.

“It’s alright. You’re safe. You’re in Sickbay,” she told him quietly as to not overwhelm him.

“Is everyone else okay?” he croaked, his voice raw and gravelled from disuse.

“Yes, of course they are. Do you remember what happened?” she said calmly and searched his face.

He nodded weakly and put a hand to his jaw, remembering that it had been dislocated. Then he looked at his left hand and wiggled his fingers. They felt a little numb.

“Lore destroyed Lal with his own memory files. I don’t really understand why he chose me to torture. I guess he felt he owed me still,” Wesley explained slowly. “Where’s my mom?”

“She needed some rest, but I’ll tell her you’re awake. I know she wants to be with you,” Deanna told him kindly. She thought back to when he was practically still a boy and had been the only one suspicious of Lore’s behaviour—the only one who knew he’d taken Data’s place.

“Thank you,” he said with the hint of a smile.

.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to give Geordi and Deanna a little moment. It seemed fitting :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another sprinkling of Geordi and Robin. Data tries to make amends to his friends.

Robin couldn’t help but want to see Wesley as soon as she heard he could have visitors. Geordi came with for moral support, but hung back.

“I guess it pays to have a CMO as your mother. There’s barely a mark on you,” Robin teased as she came up to his bedside. He was sitting up and readily gave her a hug. “I was so scared,” she murmured into his shoulder.

“I’m so sorry I put you through that, Robin. All I could think was what a relief it was you had Geordi,” he said softly into her hair and gave her boyfriend a brief look of gratitude. Geordi smiled awkwardly in return but remained where he was, giving them space.

“God, don’t be sorry. It’s not like this was your fault,” she told him as she pulled away a little to look at his face. 

Somehow he felt like it was his fault. If he hadn’t been involved in the first place the hologram would have been scrapped before it even functioned. However, he kept his thoughts to himself and hugged her again.

“I’m going to be fine, you know. At least no one else was hurt and you’re alright,” Wesley added affectionately. “You’re alright, right?” he added wanting to be sure.

“Now I am, but you really scared the shit the out of me,” she said in unguarded honesty. “You need to work on your escape techniques, Crusher.”

“I know...I can’t believe I couldn’t come up with anything,” he replied, trying to joke about it. “Is Data alright? I haven’t seen him.”

“Apparently he was deactivated, but otherwise he’s fine. I think he’s afraid of traumatizing you if you see him too soon,” she explained.

“Maybe he’s right. I don’t think I’ve even been so terrified in my whole life. I’d had nightmares about Lore that didn’t even touch the horror of the real thing,” he confessed. Then he turned to Geordi. “I have no idea how you recovered after that monster tortured you; made Data torture you.”

“He was quite the monster,” said Geordi in agreement as he stepped closer, joining their reunion. “I think it actually helped that I was blind and Data was there. Even though he was being made to do terrible things, just having him close and keeping the hope that he would snap out of it at any moment made all the difference.”

“I wanted to believe that someone would figure it out,” Wesley told them after reflecting on Geordi’s experience. “But I also knew there was no reason for anyone to think such an insane thing was happening. In a sick way I’m almost grateful that he wanted to prolong my suffering. It gave me the time I needed for someone to stop him.”

“Oh Wes,” Robin soothed as she caressed his face lovingly. 

“Robin, I’m fine...I will be fine,” he told her, trying to reassure her and stop her from falling apart again. “It’s kind of funny, but I think breaking up with you was the best thing that could have happened.”

“I agree,” Geordi chimed in. Robin looked at both men like they were speaking in code. “If Robin hadn’t suddenly meant so much less you to, Lore might have used her to hurt you.”

“I still don’t understand. Why you? What did you do to deserve such torment?” Robin blurted as she tried not to think of the implications of what they were saying.

“I was the only one who saw through Lore’s act; back when the Enterprise first found and reactivated him. I was barely fifteen and he would have killed me if my mother hadn’t believed me and turned Data back on,” he explained.

“You were just a kid,” she retorted in disbelief.

“And Lore was just psychotic sociopath,” said Geordi, answering for his friend. “I think we’ve talked about him enough now. Time to let go and move on. Data told me he destroyed the memory key. There is literal no trace left in this universe of Lore.”

“Good,” Wesley and Robin said simultaneously.

.....

Wesley was finally discharged from Sickbay after four days. His bones were mended and he was given a set of of physiotherapy exercises to do for his repaired muscles. Not that he believed he’d really need them.

Unfortunately his biggest obstacle was himself. He’d faced injury before and mental strain. He’d received the same training as everyone else at the academy for how to cope with trauma, but his desire to run away and hide was something he struggled to keep in check.

The first thing he really wanted when he arrived back in his little cabin was a shower. He slowly and carefully peeled off the medical scrubs he’d been given to wear for his duration in Sickbay. He caught a glimpse of himself in the large bathroom mirror and thought nothing of it. 

Once he was fully disrobed he caught sight of himself again and paused. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. As he let it out he could still feel Lore’s weight pressing on him. He took another breath and tried not to think about the forceful, relentless abuse he’d suffered.

Even as he washed himself under the hot, soothing water he was careful not to touch himself too much. He tried not to think about the complications an aversion to being physically intimate would have on his personal life. He told himself that he would get better with time, after all, it was only a few days into his recovery.

......

Ensign Crusher wasn’t the only one who needed some time to recuperate. Barclay took a couple of days off and added a few additional sessions with Counsellor Troi to his schedule. Beverly let Dr. Selar take the lead in Sickbay for a few shifts so that she could take time to dote on her son, even though he insisted he didn’t need her to.

Geordi and Robin were spending so much time in one another’s company that they decided to move in together, the transition easier than they would have thought. Once Robin was cleared for duty she did everything she could to support Geordi so he didn’t burnout. He seemed to be overcompensating for Data’s absence.

It was decided to be even more cautious and wipeout the five holodecks completely. They would have to rebuild their programs from scratch, which would have to wait until they arrived at the next star-base. It was a small price to pay.

The portable projector units had been destroyed and Data was on suspension. Starfleet decided that he needed a full mental evaluation to be cleared for duty. They were sending a specialist after deciding that although Counsellor Troi was capable and trusted, she was too close to Data to be subjective.

Data spent most of his time locked away in his quarters with Spot. He decided that needed to make things up to her since she’d spent a lot of time hiding during the week that Lal had lived with them. He used his abundant free time to catch up on his painting and poetry. There was also a musical composition he’d been meaning to complete. 

In between hobbies, the android caught up with his correspondence with Dr. Maddox, though was reluctant to give too many details about his latest endeavour with Lal since he was under investigation still. 

The android very much wanted to make amends with Geordi and Barclay, but wanted to give them time. He couldn’t begin to know how to ask Wesley for his forgiveness.

Data finally ventured to visit his oldest, dearest friend. He rang the chime and was a little surprised when Robin answered.

“Who is it?” Geordi asked from somewhere behind her.

“It’s Data,” she called over her shoulder.

“I have come at a bad time. I do not want wish to interrupt you,” said Data as he excused himself.

“You’re not interrupting,” Geordi mused as he approached the doorway and gave his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. “Robin and I are living together now, so you’ll be waiting a while if you want to get me alone.”

“Oh, I see. I was not aware of this development,” he noted with raised brows.

“Why don’t you come in, Data,” Robin said kindly as she moved out of the way. The android was pleasantly surprised that neither one of them seemed the least bit angry.

They settled in the main living area; Data in an armchair and Robin and Geordi on the couch. 

“What’s going on? Did the psychologist arrive yet?” Geordi asked with interest.

“No, not yet, but I wanted to see how you were doing. It has been more than a week since the incident and I was concerned about you, both of you,” he elaborated with a tilt of his head.

“We’re doing well; all three of us,” Robin said with a smile as she patted her still flat stomach. She didn’t mean to correct him, but she thought he would like to know.

“Good. That is good,” the android added with a small smile of his own. He would have to remind himself in the future that it was important to include their unborn child in conversations.

“Data are you okay?” Geordi inquired, unsure that he was.

“I am, only if you are. I am very concerned for your wellbeing. For all of my friends,” Data explained. “I have realized that though it is alright to be selfish at times I was clearly out of control in my pursuit to bring back my daughter.”

“Yeah well, love and family makes people do crazy things sometimes,” Geordi rebutted sympathetically.

“Then we are still friends?” Data asked with hesitation.

Geordi made a face and shook his head. “Of course we are. We’re family, like I just said. Come here,” he said as he stood and beckoned the android to comply.

Data stood and stepped closer as he was asked. Geordi hugged him affectionately and patted his back a few times. Data actually felt a tear run down his face, he was so touched by the man’s capacity for forgiveness. 

Robin bit back a sob. “You guys are too much. You’re going to make me cry; it’s these damn hormones,” she complained as she watched them reconcile. She fanned her face as she tried to keep her emotions in check.

“Come on,” Geordi told her with a laugh. His girlfriend relented and joined them in their strange group hug. “See, Data,” he added after a moment. “You don’t have to feel alone. And I’m sorry if I ever made you feel like you were.”

“Never. You have always been a stead-fast friend. You are my true brother,” the android told him with something akin to love.

“I feel the same,” his friend reciprocated.

“I don’t know how I ever thought I could leave this ship,” Robin muttered, mostly to herself, as she shared in their happiness. 

“I, for one, am very pleased that you did not leave. For Geordi’s sake,” Data told her with honesty and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

“As well as your own sake, I’m sure,” she finished with a knowing smile. “Have you spoken to Wesley?”

“I have not. I believe it is best to wait for him to approach me. I do not wish to traumatize him further,” Data informed her and then noticed she was still looking at him in an odd way. “Why do you continue to look at me like that?” he asked.

“Never mind,” she replied and sat back on the couch.

Data looked to Geordi for guidance. “Robin thinks you like Wesley,” he whispered as though it was a secret.

“I do like him. He is my friend; or at least I hope he continues to be my friend,” he rambled still unsure why they would be stating such an obvious thing.

“No Data...as more than a friend,” Geordi corrected him.

“As my brother?” the android questioned as he narrowed his eyes.

“As your lover, Data!” Robin blurted as she lost patience for their game.

“Oh,” Data said quietly as he considered the implications of what they were saying.

“Don’t be offended. I told her she was imagining it,” his friend told him with another warm pat on the back.

“Clearly she must be. Wesley has never indicated to me that he would have any such interest in such a drastic alteration to our relationship,” Data replied seriously.

“Why are all of you men so afraid to ask for what you really want?” Robin huffed in frustration.

“Hey,” Geordi shot back, hurt.

“Do you think I should ask him? Would that even be wise after the ordeal he’s been through?”

“No it wouldn’t be wise,” Geordi assured him as he tried not to think about how open the android was to the idea. At least he could console himself with the fact that they knew Wesley.

“Not now, maybe, but eventually,” Robin added to press her point.

“I will...think it over,” Data said thoughtfully and then addressed Robin again. “Do you know if Wesley has ever had romantic notions about men before?”

“Honestly, I don’t think he has. But I also know that he was a virgin before we met and unlike me, he was faithful. So he’s not exactly experienced by any means.” she told him frankly.

“Are you serious? I had no idea,” Geordi commented with astonishment. “I thought you said he was, you know?” 

“Oh he is. Wesley’s quite a good student. A very eager, inquisitive mind who strives for excellence,” she informed him with a very straight face and unnerving tone.

“Uh huh, well that’s the last time you ever talk about him like that in front of me, okay?” Geordi said adamantly as he tried to shake off a feeling of inadequacy.

“Don’t be jealous, Geordi. You have my heart and your drive for perfection is pretty undeniable,” she reassured him.

“Perhaps I should leave the two of you alone,” Data offered as he noted the seductive spark between them.

“Yeah, perhaps you should,” Geordi said with a chuckle as he became entirely focused on his lover. They started to make-out as Data took his leave.

......

Lt. Barclay was working on an interface panel down the hall from Data’s quarters. The android stopped and watch the man work for a moment, unsure if he should interrupt him.

“Can I help you, Mr. Data,” Barclay addressed him, formally.

“I am not in need of assistance at this time, though I am curious as to what is wrong with that panel,” Data replied.

Barclay looked up at his superior from where he was crouching and made a snort of derision. “I thought you were suspended from your duties. Don’t you ever wear anything other than your uniform? Other officers might get confused.”

The android glanced down at his attire and considered the notion. “I have never needed a reason to have options in my wardrobe before. I will consider making the change,” he conceded.

“Good idea,” Barclay added. Then he addressed his question. “This is the panel Wes reported. He said it started flickering after some mystery woman walked by it.”

“A mystery woman? How strange,” Data noted thoughtfully.

“Yeah, he made a report to Mr. Worf, but nothing’s come of it,” the technician explained further. “But he was right. Some kind of unknown energy flux altered the settings to this panel. The thing that bothers me is that if this woman walked down the full length of the corridor, why was only this panel effected?”

“Perhaps it was intentional for some reason,” the android speculated.

“Sure, but why? It’s not even actually damaged, just flickering,” Barclay added with a shrug.

“Mr. Barclay, I wish to make a formal apology to you. I was out of line. I had no rational reason to threaten you and I will understand if you are unable to forgive me,” said Data with sincerity.

“We all got a little out of sorts,” Barclay told him as he stood to his full height. “I can’t imagine the guilt you must feel for starting all of this even though it was never your intention...You do feel some form of guilt don’t you?” he asked, as though maybe he was mistaken.

“Yes, I most definitely do. Even if I did not possess these subtle emotions my ethical program creates a continuous awareness of my misdeeds, so that I do not repeat them,” Data explained with a frown.

“Good...I mean to say that I don’t think you should feel guilty forever, but I’m glad you won’t forget too quickly either,” Barclay noted with a grimace.

“I will not ever forget. My memory recall is quite superior to that of humans.”

“Then take my advice; remember Lal how she was and move on,” Barclay told him frankly.

.....


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data and Wesley work things out in an unexpected way.

Ensign Crusher sat on a chair in the middle Holodeck Two. He was bouncing a red ball off the back wall with his left hand. If it didn’t make it back to him he would request the computer recall it to his hand. It was one of the few default items the system could replicate now that it had been wiped. 

It was late in the day and he was still wearing his uniform, his tech kit abandoned close by. He insisted on returning to his duties, though he was still only working a few hours at a time. Physically he was more or less fine, but mentally he was still struggling.

Data entered the empty room and stood several feet behind and to the side of the ensign. He didn’t want to appear as though he were sneaking up on the young man. It had been a few more days and the android was becoming distracted by needing to know how Wesley was doing.

“Is that an exercise for dexterity?” Data asked as he noticed he was using his previously injured hand—on his previously detached arm. The ball hit the wall and bounced off the floor. It passed the ensign and rolled by the android’s feet. Data picked it up, but didn’t move to give it back.

Wesley turned around slowly and looked at the ball in Data’s hand. “Why don’t you keep it. I think I’ve had enough for today. I honestly don’t even need to do it. I can repair any lingering damage once I feel up it,” he said very monotone as he stood from the chair. He knew the android had been avoiding him. Most people were avoiding him these days.

“I am sorry you no longer have a significant other for support. However, I cannot help but be pleased for Geordi,” Data told him almost conversationally.

“You should be happy for Geordi. Fuck, I’m happy for Geordi. I just wish someone had told me sooner,” he lamented as he walked a few paces closer and then stopped about two feet from the android. He made eye contact briefly and then looked away again.

“My presence is upsetting you. I will leave. My apologies for cornering you like this. It was not my intention,” Data said softly as to keep from upsetting him further and then took a few steps backwards.

“Data, it’s fine. You’re a dear friend. I’ll get over it,” Wesley told him sincerely, though continued to look away.

“I wish I could find a way to put you at ease. Perhaps if I looked differently, or sounded differently,” the android suggested with a shrug. He was relived to hear the ensign say he was a dear friend, but something in his demeanour didn’t reflect the same sentiment.

“Don’t be absurd,” Wesley rebutted with effort before he was suddenly overcome with emotion and crumpled to the floor.

“Perhaps coming to this particular holodeck was a bad idea,” Data said with concern, as he watched his friend’s obvious distress, but could do nothing to help him.

“Aversion therapy,” he muttered as he tried to take a few deep breaths and pull himself back together.

“I will leave. One element of trauma is enough for you it would seem,” the android said and then turned to leave again. As he reached the archway and put down the ball he heard his friend break into sobs and he stopped. 

He couldn’t in good conscious leave him alone in his current state, even if he was the one adding to his distress. Data turned on his heal and walked the short distance back to the young man still on the floor.

“Could you do it? Could you use one of your tricks?” Data asked as he crouched down and tilted his head in an effort to get his attention.

“What?” the ensign questioned as he dared to try to look at the android and failed.

“Can you make it so I am different in appearance so that I may comfort you?” the android clarified calmly.

“That’s crazy. I shouldn’t need to change you,” he told him, unconvinced. Then Data reached a hand out towards him and Wesley fell back as he instinctively recoiled.

“No, Wesley. This is crazy,” Data told him with a look of worry etched on his golden features.

“Bring me my tech kit,” he requested shaking and still barely able to hold himself together. 

Data saw the kit near the arch and brought it to sit by the ensign, careful to keep his distance. Wesley’s hands trembled as he took out an adjustment tool and fiddled with it for a moment. 

“Hold out your hand,” he said nervously. 

Data did as was asked and held out his hand. The ensign touched the instrument to his golden skin and slowly it became flesh coloured. First just his hand changed and then the pigment spread over his whole body. As Data marvelled at how quickly the change happened the ensign fiddled with the instrument again. When he was satisfied he handed it to Data, hand still shaking.

“Shine it in each of your eyes,” he instructed.

Data hesitated but then clicked the device at each eye. Nothing seemed to happen that he could tell, but Wesley seemed to relax just a little once both irises changed.

“Did it work? What has happened?” Data inquired with curiosity.

“Your eyes are blue,” Wesley told him with a small smile. Now he looked like his previous incarnation. A version of himself that Data no longer remembered.

“Computer please create a standing, full length mirror,” the android commanded. He wanted to see the results for himself. 

A mirror appeared and Data stood motionless, stunned by the change. He’d seen his face like this before, but only in dreams. Once it was his father’s face and another time it was his own. He knew the technology existed to alter his appearance, he just never felt it was necessary to change who he was or how he looked. This was the one time exception.

“Should I leave you alone with yourself?” Wesley teased as he watched the android admire his work.

“No, of course not. Computer, please discontinue the mirror,” he commanded again as the object disappeared. “Do you believe it would acceptable for me to approach you?” He wanted to be sure before he sent him flailing to get away again.

“I think so,” he said, still not complete sure.

Data joined him on the floor and slowly reached for the young man’s hand. The change in his appearance seemed to help because he didn’t pull away. The android took his free hand and dared to touch the young man’s face. Wesley let him, but was a little confused by the gesture.

“What are you doing?” he asked in little more than a whisper, distracted by the android’s blue eyes.

“I am comforting you,” Data replied as he continued to caress his cheek. “I shed tears once when I was overcome with grief and Grady wiped them away in this fashion. I found the contact soothing,” he explained.

“That’s kind of sweet, but Data it’s the kind of thing you do to a child, or a lover. It’s not really something one man does to another,” Wesley explained with reservations.

“Not even if they are friends?” Data asked innocently. “Shall I stop?”

Before he could reply, Wesley was overcome with a new wave of sadness and he sobbed. Data pulled him into a hug and held him close.

“I failed you and I failed Lal,” he mumbled into the synthetic man’s shoulder. “Poor Lal.”

“Wesley, Lal was not really Lal. Even when she was,” he began to say in an attempt to ease his guilt. “She was a holographic representation at best. I am the one who should be apologizing for what I put you through. It was my idea and I was the one who fell victim to my brother first. In both instances,” he informed him after reflection.

“I can’t stop feeling like a failure. Everyone is so disappointed in me and now they can’t even look at me,” Wesley sobbed while his whole body shook with the effort. “I should have never come back. I should have disappeared.”

Data moved so he could meet Wesley’s gaze and he held his face with both hands. “Please do not say that. I would miss you terribly if you were not here and I know I am not the only one,” he told him with a hint of sadness of his own as he could no longer deny the grief of knowing that his friend had in fact been clinically dead for a few moments.

“You don’t mean that, Data,” Wesley said in disbelief as he continued to hold onto the android’s arms for support.

“I am here with you now. No one else seems to know how to approach you, except Troi and your mother. I should be the last person to do so, but I could not leave you,” he told him with conviction. 

Wesley was caught in a fantasy for a moment. Between the flesh coloured skin, the blue eyes and the passion in the man’s voice he forgot this was still Data. He wondered if this was how Tasha saw him; a man like any other. 

“Thank you,” he said with gratitude, finally accepting that he meant what he said. “I think I feel a little better now.”

After a moment Data released his hold and the two men—the android and the ensign—sat silently, side by side on the gridded floor.

“It was horrible, everything with Lore. But he said one thing that almost sounded like the truth and I’ve kind of been wondering about it,” Wesley rambled as he stared at his hands folded in his lap.

“What was it he said?” Data queried with his typical head tilt that now looked like a parody with his human appearance. It caught the ensign’s attention and made him smile.

“He said that Lal did have affection for me. He was aware of it even after overwriting most of her memories,” he explained.

“Yes, I became aware of it as well some time ago. I still retain her original memory files and she was quite fond of you,” Data said confirming the notion.

“Maybe that’s why you’re here,” he said, tilting his own head. Then, when Data didn’t reply, he bit his lip with worry. 

“Do not do that,” Data drawled with a strange strain to his voice. 

“Do what?” Wesley asked as he noticed the android was staring at his mouth.

“Do not play with your lower lip in that manner,” he pleaded as he continued to stare. “You do that often, do you not?”

“Like my whole life. It’s a bad habit I guess. Lot’s of people do it. I don’t even know when I’m doing it most of the time. Why does it bother you so much?” he asked with a nervous laugh, a little confused by his objections.

“I find it arousing,” Data admitted, still mesmerized.

“You what?” Wesley shot back and pushed himself away a little. “Data, you don’t get aroused.”

“When you bumped into me a few weeks ago, I did. Unintentionally,” he confessed and looked away as though ashamed. “I am upsetting you again.”

“No, it’s fine,” the ensign said with a shake of his head. He suddenly felt bad for how he’d reacted before and just now. “Let’s get out of here, okay?”

With that he got up and gathered his tech kit. He stood by the arch and waited for the android to join him. Together they left the holodeck and walked in silence. A few officers gave them strange looks and whispered as they passed. They weren’t sure what to make of Data’s change in appearance.

They stopped just outside of Wesley small cabin. “Do you wish to change me back now?” Data asked casually. 

The ensign tapped in his code and opened the door. “Why don’t you come inside and I’ll do it away from prying eyes,” he suggested and stepped in the doorway.

“That may be unwise. Once I look like myself you may become physiologically affected again. I cannot in good conscience trap you in a small room with me,” Data informed him with firm resolve.

“It’ll be alright. Just come in anyways,” he instructed and walked further into the room. He pulled out the same instrument he’d used before and fiddled with it again.

“Wesley I do not believe...” But the ensign cut him off with a kiss. Data hadn’t been expecting the contact and froze in response. Wesley touched him again with the tool from his kit, but his appearance remained unchanged.

“Data, it’s okay,” he whispered softly as he cupped his human looking face.

“I did not know that you indulged in sexual exploits with men,” the android commented as he noted the heat of his hands.

“I don’t,” he replied. “But you aren’t a man. You’re Data,” he added as he caressed his cheeks with his thumbs. This time Data noted the sensation was different. It felt different. “Besides, who else can I share my tricks with?” 

The young man kissed him again and Data felt it in his knees and when he opened his mouth to him a warm desire bloomed low in his belly.

“How are you doing this?” Data panted in awe when they parted.

“Barclay gave me the idea. A hack to convince you that you can feel it. Human skin with human sensations,” Wesley told him with a seductive smile. “I can change it back if you don’t like it. I know you didn’t ask for it.”

“Please do not,” he replied with insistence and then recaptured his mouth. “Are you sure that you are not afraid?”

“No...but maybe I can convince myself that this is aversion therapy too,” he quipped between kisses, trying to downplay the note of panic that tightened in his chest. 

He’d never been sexually intimate with a man before. At least not before Lore forced himself on him. It left him a little damaged—both mentally and physically—and even though he wanted to trust in Data, he wasn’t quite ready. The more aroused he got the more his anxiety urged him to physically protect himself.

“We should stop,” Data told him as he pulled away again, as though he could read his thoughts. The truth was he could feel every muscle in is Wes’ body tense up. “You are still recovering and I would not want a decision such as this to be made in haste and cause more damage than good.”

“What decision is that?” Wesley asked innocently, trying to hide the tremor of fear in his voice.

“To become involved on a sexual level. My affection for you is more important than a passing sexual urge,” the synthetic man explained.

“It feels like you’ve been thinking about this for a long time,” he said with a touch of pity.

“I have, however I have observed how resistant you are to the idea. Your recent trauma cannot have helped you. I am concerned that you do not actually want this, but are lonely,” Data elaborated, noting his concerns.

“I do want to be with you. You’re not him—you’re you. I know the difference, I always have,” he said with longing.

When Data looked more than a little reluctant to touch him again, Wesley came up with something that he was sure would help in more ways than one. “I have another idea.”

He stepped away a little and the familiar haze floated over his features. Data was concerned that he would change himself into Tasha again and truly hoped that he wouldn’t. 

When the haze lifted a moment later, the android wasn’t sure what to make of the changes he saw. It was still Wesley, but softer and more feminine. The person in front of him looked like his twin sister.

“Does this make you feel more at ease?” the android wondered aloud as he went to touch her face, but hesitated.

“I think it does,” she told him, her voice quiet and sweet but somehow still recognizable. She took his hand and helped him make contact, reassuring him that she wanted him to touch her.

“Remarkable,” the android muttered as he enjoyed the softness of her skin thanks to his new augmentation. Then he looked into the young woman’s big brown eyes—Wesley’s eyes.

After a moment, the twin led the synthetic man to lie on the bed. They pressed their bodies together, still fully clothed, and Wesley could feel Data’s erection rub against her flat stomach. It didn’t worry her, not like it would have before. It was as though psychologically she felt at ease that his male parts would work with her female parts and the fear that Lore left her with was no longer paralyzingly.

The young woman dared to run hand long his shaft through the fabric of his uniform. She stifled a laugh as she watched Data’s face suddenly contort in ecstasy. It wasn’t how he came, just that he came so abruptly that made her giddy. They’d barely even gotten started. 

“I guess it’s a lot the first time. To feel so much all at once,” she mused as she lay next to him and watched the bliss on his flesh toned face.

“That was...unexpected and wonderfully pleasant,” Data said lyrically with a big grin.

“I’m glad I could share it with you,” Wesley said quietly, meaning every word.

“Would you like me to reciprocate?” the android asked, uncertain but eager to please.

“Not right now. I think I’d really like to just lie here for a while,” she confessed, slightly embarrassed.

“Shall I stay? It would be mutually beneficial since I am currently still on suspension. I do not know that it is necessary, however it does allow me time to spend with you,” Data explained as he tenderly placed a hand on Wesley’s chest over her heart.

“You would stay while I fall asleep?” She asked, thinking it was too much to ask.

Data nodded and helped her to stand. They both removed their boots and outer uniforms. The android pulled back the blankets and together they settled into the bed, wearing only their undergarments.

Data relished the suppleness of the sheets and the warmth of Wesley’s body next to his. These things used to register as information alone, but with the new alteration everything suddenly went from black and white to technicolor.

“Are you comfortable? Do you want me to correct the changes I made?” Wesley wondered as she watched the synthetic man’s face make expressions that she’d never seen before.

“No. I think I would like to continue experiencing the world this way. At least for now if you do not mind,” he replied with a soft smile.

“I don’t mind at all,” she sighed, relaxing as she rolled over. “Do you mind?”

“If you remain female?” Data asked to clarify. Wesley nodded as she looked at him over her shoulder. “Not at all. As long as you are content,” he replied and the woman giggled.

“I am very content,” she noted.

Data observed her but hesitated to move again. “Geordi has told me of an affectionate position for two people to take when they share a bed. It is called spooning. Are you familiar with it, Wes?”

Wesley smiled to herself and looked over her shoulder again; coyly making eyes at her odd bedmate. “Yeah, Data. Robin and I used to do it all the time,” she told him.

“And were you the little spoon, or the big one?” the android wanted to know.

“We took turns I guess,” she said with a chuckle as she turned to give the android a curious look. Then Wesley noticed that Data had a very obvious erection. “Do you need help with that?” she added, nodding towards the tent in the covers.

“I apologize, it must be the excitement of my new sensitivities you have given me,” Data stated plainly as he too looked at his dick standing at attention.

“Well, no offence, but you’re not spooning with that going on,” she informed him quite seriously and rolled over so that she was now facing the android.

Wesley gave Data a kiss on the lips and let her hand dip down unseen to provide the synthetic man with some relief for the second time. Wes found it easier than she thought it would be. She jerked him off just as she would herself—or himself, when she was still a he. She started off slow and then increased in speed and pressure. Luckily, she was using her uninjured hand and Data came again, almost as quickly as the first time.

The android looked a little out of sorts afterwards and wouldn’t meet his lover’s eye.

“What’s wrong?” Wesley asked sympathetically.

“I do not know. The only other time I experienced an intimacy where I was the focus and not my partner I was not truly in control of the situation,” he explained. “Now, I am a compliant participant and I do not know how to feel about your attention.”

“You mean because you didn’t like it, or because it feels selfish?” the young woman asked to clarify.

“I did like it, very much. I suppose I do feel selfish. I am an android and should not be concerned with receiving sexual stimulation,” Data told her after consideration.

“Data, no one wants to be the only one having a good time where sex is concerned—or rather they shouldn’t. Don’t feel badly. You can owe me when I feel better,” she explained with affection.

“Oh, then you are not offended?” 

“Not at all. In fact the most considerate thing you can do for me right now is exactly what you’re doing; lying in bed with me and offering to spoon me like a dork,” she said with a laugh and then kissed his blushing cheek.

“I can see why Robin had a difficult time giving you up. You are very giving,” Data responded, the flush from his cheeks spreading over the rest of his face. 

It made Wesley wonder if Data ever blushed, or could blush when he had his regular golden pigment. She also wondered if the android meant giving in kindness, or in physical pleasure. She supposed that either one was acceptable.

“Hey Data, why don’t I spoon you. You know, just in case your body gets excited again?” She offered as she stifled a yawn.

“That is a very wise idea,” the android said in agreement and rolled over to face the wall.

Wesley let her arm draped over Data’s side and chest. After a moment she felt him take her hand. Then she heard the synthetic man sigh a contented sigh as he relaxed a little at her touch. It was weird and a little surreal, but Wesley decided she would just be happy. After all Lefler Law 32 stated: If life hands you lemonade, don't try to make lemons out of it.

She was really going to have to start letting go of those damn laws.

......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed Wes to female pronouns after she became female to press that ‘she’ feels female as a woman, not male pretending to female. If that makes sense. Hopefully it will as I go on. 
> 
> I would also like to note that once I read that Gene Roddenberry had considered giving Wes a twin sister and offering the part to Winona Ryder. Don’t know if there was any actual truth to this...but I enjoy Ms. Ryder and she is exactly the look I was going for if that helps. Also, I know other people have used spooning but it’s so cute.
> 
> Lastly, please do not come for me. I am not soap boxing that heterosexual love is more natural than any other same sex or what have you form of love or lovemaking. This is just where this story went. Please forgive me if I have offended you and please forgive me if girl Wes offends you ‘cause there’s going to be more of her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data starts with evaluation and Wesley’s confused.

The next morning Wesley woke to find she was snuggled up against Data’s side. The android was silently watching her in an endearing way. The corners of his mouth upturned as she looked into his blue eyes.

“Is this weird?” she whispered, finding the sound of her own female voice almost as strange as his human appearance.

“Did you sleep well?” he asked in returned without answering her question.

“That was the best I’ve slept since Robin broke up with me...and the most sound since...you know,” she told him honestly. She was sure she hadn’t had a single nightmare.

“Then it is not weird,” Data reassured her and then kissed her forehead.

“I guess you still don’t sleep?” she wondered.

“No, although I did allow myself to shut down most of my background thought processes. Since I have been removed from my duties I have significantly fewer things to keep tract of,” he told her after a moment of consideration.

“I don’t think I said it before, but I’m sorry you’ve been removed from your post. I’m sure it’s just temporary,” she assured him.

“I share your optimism, however it will be impossible to know for certain until Dr. Keysen complete’s her evaluation,” Data rebutted.

“My mom knows her from her time at Starfleet Medical, but even she wasn’t sure how she might be swayed.”

Data gave her a smile and ran his fingers through her short hair. “Do not worry, Wes. You already have more than enough of your own concerns.”

“But you just became an intricate part of my support system. I can’t let anything happen to you,” she said with affection.

Data leaned in and kissed her briefly on the lips. 

“Then I will endeavour to resolve this issue and resume my duties as promptly as possible so that we may concentrate on your recovery.”

“I like the sound of that,” she said softly with a smile.

After they got out of bed and were dressed for the day, Wesley made the physical change back to male. Once they were ready to leave each other’s company he set Data back to his normal self as well; reducing his tactile senses to their predetermined settings and returning his golden skin and eyes. 

It was a good thing he did, since Doctor Ava Keysen arrived that morning to begin her evaluation of the android and his questionable choices.

Counsellor Troi and Commander Riker met the psychologist in Transporter Room Three. She’d made her way by transport, arriving eight days after receiving the request for her services. Keysen had dealt with a variety of different alien species, but this would be her first time analyzing an android. She supposed meeting Commander Data would be anyone’s first opportunity since he was unique.

The doctor was middle-aged and human. Her hazel eyes full of focus offset by her dark complexion. Her naturally textured hair was pulled back into a no-nonsense bun. She wore a Starfleet uniform of medical blue and was carrying a bag over one shoulder, which was a little odd since her belongings would be sent directly to her guest quarters. 

Riker took in her stern appearance and instantly became concerned that she wouldn’t see Data as a person, but dismiss him as a malfunctioning piece of equipment.

“Shall we escort you to your quarters first?” asked Riker politely. “You’ve been travelling for several days.”

“Actually, I’m quite well rested and I’m eager to get started,” she replied with enthusiasm. “I was able to review the official report on the surrounding circumstances leading up to the assault on Ensign Crusher. I would really like to evaluate him as well to get a better grasp on how this has effected him.”

“Of course. I don’t see why he would be opposed to meeting with you, however his recovery has been slow going,” Troi informed her. “Would you like to begin with meeting Mr. Data?”

“I have to admit I was a little thrown when I was requested to evaluate the psychological state of an android. Though, after reading up on what little there is about Dr. Soong and his other android, Lore, I am definitely intrigued,” the doctor mused.

“Data is nothing like Lore, I can assure you,” Riker said in his colleague’s defence as they boarded the turbolift and headed towards crew quarters.

“I should hope not,” Keysen rebutted. “However, is it true that he’s now showing signs of emotional capability?”

“Nothing like any human, but the signs are clearly there,” explained Troi.

“And do you, as an empath, sense these emotional responses in him, Counsellor Troi?” Keysen wondered with interest.

“Not always. They are subtle.”

“I see. Well, it sounds like I have my work cut out for me,” the doctor announced with an almost excited air.

The trio arrived at the android’s quarters. Deanna announced their arrival and made the introductions. Data invited the psychologist inside.

“Thank you for the escort, but I think Mr. Data and I can take it from here,” said Keysen with a nod to the empath and First Officer.

Data offered her a seat and a beverage. Keysen declined the refreshment and took the seat on the end of the sofa; the same spot Lal chose to sit in most often. It was a small thing, but it caught Data’s notice and bothered him ever so slightly.

“I wish I were here under different circumstances, as I’m sure you do as well,” Keysen began. “My main goal is to determine if you are thinking and behaving in a sane and rational manner that is befitting any Starfleet office, especially as the Enterprise’s Second Officer.”

“And it is my prerogative to ensure you that I am indeed of sound mind,” Data replied.

The psychologist smiled a little and took a PADD out of her satchel to make notes. “Tell me, Mr. Data,” she continued, “where exactly did you see this little personal project going?”

“Going?” he repeated uncertain of what she was implying.

“You know, assuming you were successful in recreating your daughter—the android known as Lal—what then? Were you planning to tote her around with you for the rest of your existence? I only ask because holograms are not recognized as people. They are facsimiles and have no recognized rights. They aren’t, or at least have not yet been, seen as sentient AI.”

“At the time I only wished to give her more time. Her existence was so short. I suppose I was so certain that we would fail that I did not consider how I would proceed if we did in fact have an unmitigated success,” the android admitted.

“Mr. Data, as a rational, logical person who was so convinced of failure, why did you go ahead and do it anyways?” She inquired, curious to know what had compelled him.

“She was my daughter. I convinced myself that as an android she was not subject to the same shortcomings as an organic life form and I was within my rights to attempt to reactivate her,” he explained.

“I see. And Lore?” she asked as she quickly made notes on her PADD. “Can you tell me why you kept his memory files, assuming you would never again have any use for them?”

“I suppose I wanted to keep them in case they could be of use for other purposes. Lore was a delinquent fugitive for several years. Even when I was in his company he was reluctant to share much of his past,” he elaborated plainly.

“Then why not hand them over to Starfleet Command? Surely they would be of more use to them,” she countered rationally.

“Because he was my responsibly,” Data told her adamantly.

“Do you feel that personally, or do you think that’s a notion your creator gave you?” she wondered as she fixed him with a slightly condescending look.

“To be completely honest I may never be certain, however it is what I believe,” he replied.

.........

Wesley tried to get on with his day, but he kept daydreaming about the night before. He never believed he would ever feel such a strong emotional connection to someone so soon after breaking up with Robin, especially not with Data of all people. He couldn’t deny how he felt when he thought about the synthetic man holding him in his strong, protective arms. Then he remembered that he’d held ‘her’. He’d felt more at ease as a woman than he had as a man since his assault.

“I think I’m crazy. Like actually clinically insane,” said Wesley with a touch of desperation.

Deanna held her judgement, as she always did, and invited the young ensign into her office. “Why don’t you tell me about your concerns? Start at the beginning,” she said kindly as they took a seat opposite one another.

“I just feel so confused. I want to say this started with Data, but I don’t think it did,” he told her vaguely, not quite explaining what he meant.

“And what is it that’s confusing you, exactly?” she prompted again.

“I’ve always liked girls—women. Never once did I doubt my sexual orientation. Women are beautiful and supple; and more than that they’re nurturing and more emotionally available and open in their affection,” he explained as he grappled with trying to describe his inner turmoil. “Sure I notice when men are attractive from time to time, but it’s not like I’ve ever had a physical, or visceral desire to be with any of them.”

The empath smiled a little to herself. She’d thought they were about to embark on another session about Lore and the mental toll his abuse had taken on him. She was relieved to find that he’d moved onto something else, although slightly related to but not entirely exclusive to his trauma.

“You know, Wes, some cultures see sexuality as fluid. Sometimes it’s not the gender, or physical make up of a person that attracts you. Sometimes it’s the individual and how you connect with them on a higher level,” she offered as a way to put him at ease.

“I know that. I mean, intellectually I know it,” he said in agreement, but frowned. “The thing is that it still doesn’t make it any easier. A few weeks ago, the more Robin teased that Data might be interested in me in that way, the more I felt sick about it. And the fact that it bothered me, bothered me—you know?”

“Because you care for and respect him. He’s one of your oldest, closest friends,” Deanna added, as though finishing his sentiment for him.

“Exactly. I would be lucky to have someone amazing and unique like Data want me like that,” Wesley admitted. The empath noted that though his words were kind and loving he was still clearly conflicted.

“Did Data tell you what he wants?” she asked unsure if they’d actually discuss it.

Wesley shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He was about to reply, but stood and moved to look out the window instead. The Counsellor knew that he found the passing stars soothing and let him remain quiet for a few moments.

“He wants to be with me,” the young man said softly as he continued to face away from her.

“And that frightens you? Is it because of Lore that you’re hesitating?” she dared to ask.

“No. Strangely I’ve always seen the fundamental differences between them. At first, after what happened it...it was difficult, but last night we found a way through it,” he confessed with honesty.

“That’s good. You said your concerns began before Data brought this new idea of a relationship to you. What did you mean by that?” Deanna inquired, backtracking to try to discover where he was mentally.

Wesley turned towards her and grimaced. She could sense the shame roll off of him. 

“When I began apprenticing under the Traveller I learned how to alter my appearance,” he said, knowing that she was already aware of this fact. “Sometimes I got tired of being me, you know? Wesley Crusher, ‘brain trust’; Captain Picard’s little pet. Even at the academy it was relentless. If I stumbled I was torn apart and if I succeeded I was just as scrutinized. It was exhausting,” he told her with a huff of frustration. 

“So sometimes I would change my appearance and leave campus just to take a break,” he continued, his demeanour a bit lighter. “But even doing that for long periods was physically tiring. So one time I tried the easiest change. I just became the female version of myself and it was easy and so much less effort to maintain. I could chat with women without the sexual tension and men would flirt with me and buy me drinks. It was fun.“

“Wes, when you make a fundamental change to your physical self, does it affect you psychologically? Could it be that it’s just easier, or safer for you to give yourself permission to indulge in something other than what you would consider normal when you aren’t your normal self?” she asked after a moment of consideration.

“I hadn’t really thought about it before. I was surprised to find that I didn’t mind men flirting with me,” he admitted with a shrug. “Plus, I kind of convinced myself that I just really missed Robin. I wasn’t looking for another relationship and being a woman felt a little like she was with me.”

“So you never had sex, or had any physical intimacies with these men who were attracted to you and buying you drinks?” Deanna surmised from what he was telling her.

“No, never,” he told her adamantly. Though it was unclear to Deanna if this was due to his loyalty to his then girlfriend, or his timid nature when it came to forming romantic relationships.

“And now, with Data?” she asked with curiosity, thinking back to when he’d masqueraded as Tasha.

“All I know is that kissing Data isn’t that big of a deal. It’s all the rest of it,” Wesley confessed as his face reddened. “It still makes me uncomfortable.”

“Did you tell him how you feel? Have you ever considered opening yourself to the possibility that he would be willing to try things in the way you feel most comfortable?” she prodded.

Wesley furrowed his brow and sat back in his seat. “Data’s quite open to. I already showed him my other self,” he told her as he played with his hands distractedly. “But where does that leave us? Even if he’s willing to continue with it, do I transition back and forth? Do I just become female permanently? That’s not really who I am either.”

“Maybe you need to reflect on this for a while longer before you decide. Life’s a journey, sometimes you need to meander down a few different paths before you can choose the right one for you,” the empath said with a supportive hand on his forearm, though she was a little worried that he might be using his female form as a way to hide from his problems rather than face them.

“Just once I’d like my choice in paths to be mundane and uncomplicated,” he complained in response to her metaphor. “I don’t know if I can talk to my mom about this. I know she’s fairly open-minded, but I’m just so worried I’ll disappoint her again,” Wesley added with concern.

“Beverly will understand in time,” she assured him.

“And everyone else? I was finally integrating back into the crew and then Lore happened,” he said ruefully. “Is it really the best idea to make another change so soon that will call my mental health into question?”

“That’s for you to decide,” she told him in her wise counselling way. “And Wes, regardless of your personal choice in appearance, you will turn heads if you choose to be more than friends with Data. That’s a given,” she added frankly.

“Right. You’re right,” he agreed with a nod. “I just don’t know that I want that either.”

“Wesley, not to worry you further, but I wanted to let you that Dr. Keysen might want to speak to you about what happened. More about you interactions with Data than anything else,” she explained.

“Of course she would,” he said with a roll of his eyes. “Look, Deanna, if you believe it will help Data you’re welcome to share any of our sessions with her. Even that one before I agreed to help him,” he told her very seriously. “But maybe not this one.”

“I thought not,” she said with a tense grin.

.....


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery woman is revealed...why can’t things ever be easy?

Barclay greeted the ensign as he returned to Main Engineering. 

“I wasn’t sure I was going to see you today, but I’m glad you’re here,” the lieutenant said with a supportive air.

“Thanks Reg. Any new flickering panels to deal with?” he asked as he looked through the maintenance list.

“No, nothing since that one outside of Data’s quarters,” he informed him.

“So strange...and Worf hasn’t had any more reports about that woman?” The ensign wondered.

“Nope,” Barclay replied with a shake of his head.

“Hi Wes, you look better rested,” said Lefler as she approached the two officers. “Ready to get to work? You can say ‘no’ if you want, you know that right?” She didn’t want to push him too hard since he really shouldn’t be back on duty just yet.

“Yes, sir,” he replied with a smile. “I think I’m actually starting to feel more like myself.”

“You look more like yourself,” she told him with a friendly pat on the shoulder. 

It was still a bit bizarre to him that they’d accepted their new ‘friends only’ status so easily. He knew a lot of it had to do with their history together. Besides, he felt if Riker and Troi could manage after their romance for the ages, why couldn’t they?

“I finally had a good night’s sleep,” he told her offhand.

“Oh, yeah? Your good night’s sleep wouldn’t have anything to do with our resident android would it?” she teased as she gave him a playful side-glance.

“Why would Comdr. Data help him to sleep? I would think he would do just the opposite,” said Barclay, offering his opinion. Robin shot him a look for his unwelcome intrusion.

“Ah, Wesley. It’s good to see you’ve joined us again today. No pressure, just do what you can,” LaForge added as he walked by, stopping to give his girlfriend a discreet peck on the cheek.

“Look, thanks for your encouragement, Geordi, but I don’t need special treatment,” Crusher huffed with a bit of annoyance.

“Yeah, you do,” LaForge rebutted in a well-meaning way. “But don’t worry, there will come a time when we won’t even think to treat you differently. You should take advantage of it now and take care of yourself.”

The ensign knew his chief was right and couldn’t help but smile at his concern for him. “Fine, Geordi you win...again,” he shot back playfully.

The engineer decided not to react to other man’s dig at stealing his girlfriend, but thought of something else he needed to tell him. “Wes, before I forget, I was reminded by Doctor Crusher that you need to check in with her for your mandatory physical this afternoon.”

“Sorry, I guess she doesn’t feel like I’ll show up unless someone reminds me to,” Crusher told him, slightly embarrassed that his mother had to tell his boss about his appointments.

“It’s not a problem,” he reassured him and then continued on his way.

“Hey, I heard that psychologist arrived today. I wonder if she’s going to want to speak to all of us who were involved,” Barclay commented nervously.

“She’s evaluating Data, not the crew,” Lefler noted, obviously less concerned than he was. Though, from Barclay’s point of view, she hadn’t actually been involved in the project and therefore had nothing to be worried about.

“Deanna already told me that Keysen wants to talk to me,” Crusher told Barclay, sidestepping Lefler’s comment. “I just don’t know when yet. I hope she realizes that Data’s not a bad person and would never do anything to intentionally harm anyone, least of all his friends and crew.”

“Not intentionally,” Barclay said in a slightly uncertain way that felt disingenuous.

“Barclay, you know he destroyed that memory key right after he took me to Sickbay,” the ensign reminded him intently. “No one could have predicted such a ludicrous turn of events, not even him.”

“I hope not. Can you imagine the implications if he admitted that he had considered it as one of the possible outcomes?” Barclay ranted with dismay.

“Reg, drop it. That’s an order,” Lefler said quietly, but sternly as she caught the distress on her ex’s face.

“S-Sorry. I’m sorry, Wes. Don’t listen to me,” Barclay apologized when he realized how his words impacted his friend.

“Don’t apologize. Just don’t say stuff like that around Keysen,” Crusher mumbled and then went off to do some work.

.....

Ensign Crusher made it to Sickbay without a second to spare, but was surprised to discover that his mother wasn’t standing around waiting impatiently for him as she usually did. She was in her office chatting with someone. He waited for a few minutes for them to finish and come out.

“Oh Wesley there you are,” Doctor Crusher greeted him casually, clearly in a very good mood. “I was just catching up with my friend. I don’t know if you remember my mentioning my intern from a couple of years ago, Amanda Rogers?”

The ensign by narrowed his eyes, no longer listening to his mother. He was fixated on the mystery blond that had eluded him twice. “Amanda, is it?”

“So good to make your acquaintance; although your mother talks about you so much I almost feel as if I know you already,” Amanda rambled with a good natured smile. She held out her hand to him, but he refused to take it.

“Funny I can’t say the same. I do remember her mentioning an Amanda Rogers once, but she left her internship. In fact I think she left her humanity all together to become Q,” he told her as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Wes, I know everyone gets their hackles up when they encounter Q, but Amanda isn’t like him. So stop behaving like a jerk,” Beverly scolded.

“I suppose she didn’t tell you about the little game she was playing, then?” the ensign asked his mother without adjusting his attitude.

“What game?” the doctor replied and looked from her son to Amanda.

“We ran into each other once or twice. I wasn’t even going to make my presence known, to be honest, but it seems that your son isn’t as smart as I was led to believe,” she informed them both with a shrug of her shoulders.

“What are you talking about?” Beverly inquired, suddenly concerned.

“Yeah, what are you talking about?” Wesley wanted to know as well. 

“I tried to warn you, but I guess you didn’t understand me. I even created that malfunction in the wall panel to distract you,” she explained. “I thought my string of mysterious tech glitches would keep your interest, but I guess I was wrong about that too.”

“You mean you wanted to distract me so you could disappear again,” said Wesley, assuming that’s what she meant.

“No kid. If you had just returned and fixed the panel like you were supposed to you might have gone back to check and see how Data was doing with his daughter and found him deactivated,” Amanda explained further with a touch of remorse.

“No...that’s not...no,” said Wesley as he tried to fully understand the implications of how she’d tried to keep him out of harm’s way. 

“Why didn’t you do more when you saw he was still in danger?” demanded Beverly.

“I’m sorry, but I couldn’t. Wesley knows as well as I do that beings like us aren’t supposed to involve ourselves. I only tried to warn him in the first place because you were good to me, Beverly,” she told her.

“Wait, if all of that’s behind us why are you here now?” the young man needed to know.

“I think we should talk privately about that,” Amanda told him.

“Let me quickly do your physical, Wes and then you can use my office, alright,” Beverly said softly as she tried to steer her son to a bio bed. By now it was more for the physical support. He looked like a feather could knock him over.

“Sure,” he conceded and sat down.

She ran her scan and was slightly confused to find no evidence of the physical trauma he’d endured. Beverly wondered if his sudden miraculous recovery had something to do with Amanda’s visit.

When she was done, Wesley joined Amanda in the doctor’s office and closed the door. He sat in the nearest chair, still a bit stunned.

“Why are you here?” he asked quietly as he stared at the reflective surface of his mother’s desk.

“You need to stop what you’re doing,” she replied curtly.

“What am I doing?” he asked, obviously oblivious to what she meant.

“Your affair with the android. You need to stop,” she clarified.

“That’s none of your business. Hell, that’s none of Q’s business either,” he shot back, disgusted that they’d been spied on.

“It’s not the business of the affair itself...it’s what you’re doing. I honestly don’t understand how you can want to make alterations to Data’s perception mere days after you were raped and basically murdered by his evil, twisted twin. Seriously, what the hell are you thinking?” she berated him.

“It’s harmless,” he retorted, unconvinced that she knew what she was talking about.

“Was creating the bridge to activate Lal harmless?” she asked intently as she leaned in closer. “You’re the reason she worked at all. You caused your own torture.”

“I couldn’t have know that,” he snapped, finally meeting her eye.

“Exactly. You’re acting like a stupid, arrogant little human,” she countered, her voice cold and cutting. “But you aren’t really human anymore. You’re ‘special’.”

“What is it you want me to do?” he blurted with frustration, tired of playing her games.

“You get the same choice I had. Continue your humdrum ordinary life here with your loved ones, or leave and fulfill your full potential as a Traveller,” Amanda stated plainly. “But you have to choose. No more messing around because you don’t think it will hurt anyone—because next time you might actually die, or worse you could kill someone you love.”

“This is my life. I’m not Q. You have no right to make me choose,” he argued with conviction.

“You’d be surprised by how many species the Q actually hold in high regard. Travellers are rare, but are valued as peaceful, benign beings who only seek to observe and experience the universe so that what they learn may continue beyond what mere mortals would consider an existence,” she said thoughtfully, explaining why she had every right police him. “But your selfish bastardization of their ways is not acceptable. I’ll be generous and give you forty-eight hours. Just try to behave yourself during the time I’m giving you,” she told him without humour. 

Then she snapped her fingers and was gone in a flash of light.

“Fuck.”

His mother must have seen the tell-tale flash because she entered her office directly after and wrapped her arms around her son.

“Are you okay? I thought maybe you wouldn’t be here when I came in,” Beverly told her son, voice trembling with emotion.

“Mom, I’m alright. Amanda told me that I have to choose whether I want to be normal, or be a Traveller,” he explained.

“I thought you had chosen. I thought you stayed in Starfleet because you didn’t want to continue down that path,” his mother said in disbelief.

“I still practice my abilities sometimes,” he confessed, though he was sure she knew since she’d just run her scan and would have seen that he’d altered his own injuries.

“Then stop. Amanda will take away whatever it is that makes you different from everyone else and you can return to normal,” she said with a sad smile as though begging him to hear her.

“I know I should let her, but I might have to do one last thing before I let her. It’s just something I need to figure out,” he said not wanting to explain it all to her just yet.

“Alright. I trust you and I love you. I just want you to be happy,” his mother hushed and then hugged him tightly again.

He wondered if she would be so forgiving if she knew what he’d been up to with Data.

.....

Wesley came to check on his paramour that evening after finishing his duties and grabbing a quick dinner, not that he was all that hungry. It was strange for him to think about entering into a relationship with someone with whom he would rarely share a meal. 

Data promptly answered the chime, but didn’t look particularly happy to see him.

“Did I come at a bad time? I heard Dr. Keysen arrived today. I hope she wasn’t mean to you,” he said in a pathetic attempt at humour. 

“She was civil, however I find that the more I discuss my motivations the more I can see how wrong I was,” Data said grimly.

“Did you tell her about losing Lore and then losing your almost boyfriend? And then there’s everything with Geordi, your best friend. He must have been spending more and more time with Robin even if you didn’t know that’s what he was doing,” Wesley rambled in the android’s defence.

“Wesley, please do not take offence, but I do not wish to discuss this with you any longer,” the android told him.

“I get it. I do. The more everyone wanted to talk about Joshua after the accident the more I wanted shut everyone out,” he said sympathetically.

“Did you ever consider going back and rectifying your mistake?” Data wondered, knowing that he had the ability to do so.

“Honestly, I just about did it once, but that would have been a whole other ethical can of worms,” he confessed as he moved into the the bedroom and sat on the end of the bed. It was as though he was avoiding the sofa area altogether. “The truth is I came to realize that Josh really wanted to fly that day. There was nothing I could have said or done to convince him otherwise, even though I didn’t believe he was ready.”

“Cadet Albert was lucky to have you as friend,” Data noted with a pained smile.

“Was he?” Wesley added with a shake of his head indicating he didn’t agree. “Data I have to tell you something.”

“May I come to sit with you?” The synthetic man asked quietly, softening a little and wanting to change the tone of their interaction. 

The young man gave him a curious look. “It’s your bed, you can sit here if you want to.”

“You are not nervous, or afraid to be near me while I look like this?” Data asked to be sure as he gestured to his own face.

“Oh right. Wow, I hadn’t given it any thought. I was caught up in wanting to be in your company,” Wesley admitted, much to his surprise.

Data came over to the bed and slowly sat down on the corner of the mattress, keeping his eyes on his lover. Wes didn’t move away or flinch, but leaned towards him and kissed him longingly. Data was quick to respond and shift his body closer to him.

“See...I told you I’d get over it,” Wesley mumbled into the synthetic man’s mouth with a touch of a smile lifting the corners of his mouth.

“What was it you wished to tell me?” Data asked softly. 

Wesley suddenly lost his nerve. What was he going to tell him about Amanda anyways? Maybe he needed to figure that out first.

“Never mind, it’s not important right now,” the young man told him.

“Did you bring your instrument?” Data asked as he pulled away slightly. Wes looked confused again and then remembered the augmentation from the day before. He reached into a pant pocket and produced the tool. 

He hesitated and thought about what Amanda had said. He still wasn’t convinced that giving his lover pleasure could lead to anything more insidious.

“Are you sure you’re ready to have your sense of touch altered again?” he asked, teasing a little as he held the thing out of Data’s reach.

“Yes, very,” the android confessed, almost begging. 

Wesley smiled brightly at his unabashed admission. He shrugged off his concerns and fiddled with the tool before touching it to the android’s hand. Within seconds he could already see the change take effect. Data was eagerly removing his uniform as though it was suddenly too constricting, this time he didn’t stop at his undergarments.

“Data, slow down,” Wesley told him but was cut off with a deep, lustful kiss. 

The android began undoing his lover’s uniform shirt for him as he continued to lose himself in their embrace. The ensign let him without much protest, but when Data reached for the young man’s pants, Wesley all but threw himself to floor to get away.

“No,” he cried pathetically and hugged his knees to his chest. He hated that he couldn’t just let go of his fear, but he could already feel the phantom vice on his erection—the twisting and harsh forceful pumping.

“I am sorry. What can I do?” Data pleaded lost between Wesley’s distress and his own.

“Just give me a second,” he muttered as he continue to squeeze his eyes tightly shut. 

He kept telling himself that could do this without changing Data’s appearance. It wasn’t what his partner looked like as much as the physical and mental anguish he was inspiring. Wes desperately wanted to recapture the feeling of safety and happiness he’d felt the night before. Then he realized he’d forgotten one last, important piece of the puzzle.

It took a few minutes, but the ensign finally managed to steady his breathing and relax his hold on his legs. He stood up, a little wobbly at first, and used his ability to change again his physical make up again.

“We do not have to do this,” Data told the now female Wesley.

“I want to,” she replied softly. “I want to be with you. That is if you can accept me like this?”

“You are still you,” he replied with affection.

Wes smiled softly and then removed her pants, leaving her underwear. Then she came back to Data, but instead of sitting beside him she sat in his lap, straddling him. She coyly placed each of his hands on her bare breasts and then laced her fingers into his hair and kissed him deeply. 

It was almost too much. The synthetic man wasn’t used to the sensations she was causing. He bucked his hips almost immediately and shamelessly rubbed his erection between her legs. Then he lifted them both and lay his lover flat on her back. They continued their erotic rocking until Data let out a moan in completion, his synthetic cum soaking into Wes’ underwear.

Once Data was able, he shifted and removed the soiled garment. Then he kissed a trail down from the woman’s neck to her bellybutton; stopping briefly to make eye contact, as though asking permission, before dipping his tongue inside her. 

Wes’s head fell back and she made a noise she was sure she’d never made before. A symphony of thrills rushed through her not just from the stimulation of Data’s skillful tongue, but his prominent nose that was creating a harmony of pleasure as it bumped her clitoris. Wes giggled at the absurdity that she even had a clitoris and couldn’t imagine not having one after this. 

Data moved back up to lie over her and her kissed her deeply. “Are you alright?” he whispered with concern.

“More than alright, I’m sure this time. I want you inside me,” she whispered back, breathing heavily; she could taste herself on his lips and it added to her need. Then she bit her lip, hoping it would give him the push to believe her.

The visual did the trick and he claimed her mouth again. Yet somehow Data remained controlled enough to gently maneuver inside her, knowing that not only had female Wesley never done this before, but was most likely unfamiliar with how she wanted to be treated, other than not how Lore had done.

He kept things slow and intentional and tried to push aside the onslaught of new sensations he too was feeling thanks to the augmentation to his tactile sensors. As Data began to speed up a little, he was also groaning and grunting in ways unfamiliar to his own ear. He supposed this was as close to the organic sensations he’d experienced when Grady had over-shared with him. This time he wasn’t as overwhelmed and since he was creating the sensations himself he could better appreciate what was happening.

And he liked it—a lot. More than that, he felt a sense of completion that it was Wesley he was making love to. It almost felt natural that his young friend was now female and they fit together so well. After Data came a second time, one of the advantages of being an android, and Wesley seemed to calm in her expressions of orgasm he let himself go limp and pulled out. 

The synthetic man rolled them over so that his lover lay at his side, resting her head by his shoulder. After a few moments they got under the covers and resumed their cuddling.

“Are you comfortable?” Data asked quietly, ever the considerate host.

“Very,” Wes cooed in response. “Is it alright if I fall asleep here?” 

“Yes, very,” Data replied, mimicking his lover. “Is it strange that as unnatural as our circumstances are there is a sort of naturalness to them as well?”

“I feel the same way, but maybe one day I can do this without changing my gender,” she commented, thinking that would make things less strange, though she worried that she wouldn’t enjoy their lovemaking in quite the same way.

“Have you ever considered that perhaps you secretly desire to be a woman?” her lover asked sincerely.

His words caused her to become a little more alert. She wasn’t sure if they made her uncomfortable because they were absurd, or because they were true. All she knew was that she’d been trying to figure that out since her talk with Deanna earlier.

“I don’t know. Does it matter?” Wes replied not wanting to deal with the discussion just yet.

“I believe to a certain degree it does. For example, does changing back and forth not take a toll on you? If not physically perhaps mentally?”

“I don’t know. I guess I haven’t thought about it,” she noted with a shrug. She knew that she would have to take this seriously soon, or the choice would be taken from her.

When Data went to open his mouth again she stopped him with a kiss. 

“I think that’s enough talking for tonight,” Wes told him firmly, but lovingly.

“Yes, you must be tired,” the android observed.

“Very,” she mused.

.....


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keysen catches Data at a bad time.

The next morning Doctor Keysen showed up an hour early for her appointment to meet with Data. When she rang the chime, Data swiftly disentangled himself from Wesley without waking her and closed the bedroom door. 

Being someone who wasn’t used to being dressed inappropriately for company, he opened the door wrapped in the top blanket off his bed. For some reason he was more concerned about his visitor waking his sleeping lover than the way he looked.

As the door swished open Keysen was caught off-guard by the disheveled looking android. His hair was a mess and he seemed to be wearing a toga. He also appeared to be blocking her from entering his quarters.

“Sorry to disturb you,” she said as she narrowed her eyes at him. 

“You are an hour early,” he informed her curtly as he tried to decipher why she was looking at him so strangely. Then he realized he must look a little unusual. “Forgive my appearance.”

“Were you sleeping?” Keysen asked as she continued to regard him, trying to figure him out. “I wasn’t aware that you required sleep.”

“I do not and I was not asleep,” he replied and then shivered as the cooler air from the corridor cooled his overly sensitive dermis.

“Uh huh,” she muttered, still unsure that the android in front of her was the same formal, well put together officer she’d met the previous day.

Spot walked around his feet just then and meowed. Data caught her just before she could dart out the open doorway; careful not to drop his loosely draped cover.

“Would it be possible for you to return at the agreed upon time?” Data asked politely as he clutched the cat to his partially bare chest.

“Data, are you coming back to bed?” Wes called in a female voice from the bedroom, just audible through the closed door.

Keysen’s eyes widened as she suddenly understood what was actually going on. This Mr. Data was full of surprises.

“Momentarily,” he called back over his shoulder since he could tell the doctor had heard his lover’s call.

“I’ll return later, as we agreed,” the psychologist told him as she tried to remain professional. 

“Very good,” he said with a quick nod and then closed the door.

Dr. Keysen took the PADD out of her satchel and jotted down a few notes before departing. One key note she made was to find out who his mystery partner was and interview her for a character reference.

The psychologist wound up in Ten Forward as she waited for the hour to pass. She ordered some tea and a bagel with cream cheese. She was reviewing her notes from the previous day. She knew that as a policy Starfleet officers didn’t make it a practice to keep track of their fellow officers personal lives, especially when it came to recreational romances and casual sex. However, she was left with a big question mark as to why the android’s supposed lover hadn’t come up before.

She’d spoken briefly with Commander Riker and Counsellor Troi after her initial assessment of Commander Data. Then there was her brief meetings with Captain Picard and Doctor Crusher. None of them had said a thing to indicate that he was involved with anyone while all this hologram nonsense was going on. She could only conclude that the pairing was was new, or random. She wasn’t sure how to feel about an android with limited emotional capabilities have random, causal sex.

“Can I get you anything else?” asked Guinan kindly as she took in the woman’s perplexed expression.

“No thank you, not unless you know anything about who Mr. Data’s been seeing,” Keysen replied.

“Seeing? As in romantically?” the bartender inquire as to clarify. 

“I only ask because Picard assured me that you’re someone who seems to know people’s comings and goings,” she explained. “I arrived early for today’s session, presuming that the man didn’t sleep and would be as eager as I was to get started. But boy was I wrong. He had a woman in his bedroom.”

“I’m sorry, but I’m just as surprised as you are. Mr. Data doesn’t have casual dalliances, which means whoever it was is probably fairly important to him. I would be careful how I went about finding out the woman’s identity if I were you. You should probably just ask him.”

“Good advice. It’s actually reassuring to hear that he isn’t promiscuous,” the psychologist noted.

“He certainly is not,” added Guinan sagely.

Dr. Keysen returned to the Second Officer’s quarters, this time only five minutes early, and rang the chime.

Data answered promptly and suggested that the take a walk in the arboretum for a change in scenery. The truth was that they’d fallen back into bed after the doctor’s first visit and Wesley was currently in the shower. Data wanted to give her time to change back and escape unnoticed. Besides, it would impossible to explain why there was a young man leaving his quarters after she’d heard a woman’s voice and since no one knew the ensign’s little secret, it wasn’t like it would be make sense to introduce Keysen to Wesley’s female persona.

They walked around for another forty-five minutes discussing the android’s career so far before she brought up the subject of his unlikely bedmate.

“I was hoping to interview your lady friend as well. I hope you won’t mind giving me her name,” Keysen told him expectantly.

“My ‘lady friend’?” he repeated before coming to understand to whom she was referring. “That will not be necessary. Our relationship is new and therefore she has very little to do with what has happened. I believe it would be best to concentrate on our discussions. If you would like more insight Counsellor Troi and Mr. LaForge would be most appropriate to interview.”

“And Ensign Crusher,” she added with suspicion that an android would leave out such a key person of interest.

“Yes, of course as long as he is willing to speak with you. He has been through quite the ordeal,” he stipulated. 

“You speak as though you don’t trust I will be sensitive to his mental concerns,” she rebutted slightly offended.

“I know that you will, however, he has proved to be slightly obstinate when he feels cornered or coerced. I simply meant that he may not be ready to speak with you.”

“I understand. I will be very careful with how I approach him,” she assured him.

Together they walked back the the android’s quarters. He politely invited her inside believing that they would be alone and Wesley would be in Engineering.

Data had just finished asking what refreshment the doctor would like from the replicator when the bedroom door swished open and a young woman with short dark hair and dark eyes came out. She clutched her robe and let out a cry of surprise.

“What are you still doing here?” Data asked with a hint distress.

“I took a mental health day,” she whispered and then smiled awkwardly at the psychologist. “I didn’t think you’d invite her back here. I’ll just get dressed and leave.”

Dr. Keysen took a step towards the pair and seemed very perplexed. The doctor seemed fixated on the younger woman’s appearance and looked her up and down before she could disappear back into the bedroom.

“That was your lady friend from last night?” she asked casually, although it was fairly obvious that her interest was piqued.

“Yes, however I still do not believe you need to speak with her,” Data replied.

“I beg to differ. I would very much like to speak with her; especially now that I’ve seen her,” the doctor informed him quite insistently.

“I do not understand, what does physical confirmation of her existence have to do with the need to discuss my mental health?”

“It’s not her existence that interests me, although it’s good to see that she’s a real person,” she commented offhandedly. 

Just then Wesley came back out wearing her ill-fitted uniform. It wasn’t so loose that it was obvious, the tailoring just seemed a little off.

“Sorry Data and my apologies Dr. Keysen,” she muttered as she came out and tried to b-line for the door.

“Oh, you know who I am?” The doctor said in response to her comment.

Data’s shoulders fell in disappointment. Wesley realized too late that she never should have addressed the psychologist directly. She cursed internally and turned to face the woman.

“Yeah, um, you’re Dr. Ava Keysen. Data told me you would be speaking with him,” she said as calmly as she could manage.

“Well it’s good to meet you,” said Keysen in reply as she held out her hand. Wesley took it and reciprocated the firm handshake, but then the doctor didn’t let go right away. Wes looked at Data like an animal caught in a hunter’s trap, ready to chew her own limp off to get away.

“Darling, I do believe you have that very important report to write. Perhaps you should return to your quarters directly and get to it,” Data said firmly, trying to give her a convincing way out. He was careful not to use her name.

“That’s right. He’s so good to me. Keeps me on task. Not that he’s my direct superior, or anything. Just a good boyfriend,” she said with an uncomfortable laugh. She’d never called anyone her boyfriend before, but she figured if he was throwing out endearing words like ‘darling’ she might as well.

“So Data’s your boyfriend,” Keysen noted as she finally released the younger woman’s hand.

Wesley looked a little unsure. She hated lying, especially when the consequences could impact someone other than herself.

“As I explained before, the relationship is new,” the android interjected in another attempt to save her.

“Then you wouldn’t say that you’re her boyfriend?” she countered as she continued to observe the young woman’s body language,

“Semantics,” Wes blurted with a shrug.

“I’m sorry but you really remind me of someone else. The resemblance is distracting. What is your name?” the doctor asked innocently.

“My name? I didn’t tell you my name?” The young woman shook her head like there was no possible way she hadn’t already introduced herself. She wasn’t exactly sure who she reminded the woman of, since they hadn’t met in person as her male self, although she may have reviewed the official report and seen an official photo.

“You do have a name, don’t you?” 

“Yes, it’s...it’s...” She struggled to come up with anything. Then she was suddenly struggling for air as a panic attack struck her.

Data helped the young woman to the sofa to sit down. “Wes, put your head between your knees,” he instructed as he carefully maneuvered her body to the correct position. He was done with their ill conceived ruse. “Dr. Keysen, this is Ensign Wesley Crusher,” he confessed after a moment, his arm still holding her at the waist.

“Really? I didn’t read anything in his file about transitioning,” she said taken aback. “My apologies if I’ve made you uncomfortable. You really should make sure to update your official records,” she rambled feeling a bit ashamed of herself. “I can see why you were so protective. People might get the wrong impression.” Then she came to crouch by the other woman. “Are you alright, Ensign?”

The younger woman righted herself again, face flushed but breathing more easily now that the weight of being found out was lifted. “Yes, thank you.” 

“Is that whom she reminded you of; Wesley Crusher?” Data asked.

“No. I thought she had several uncanny features that resembled your daughter. The dark hair and eyes, petit frame and pale complexion,” she explained. “I’m actually relieved that she isn’t some random elicit affair, but someone you’ve known for years.”

“Oh,” Wes breathed, feeling a little sick again. That was a very disturbing presumption, that an emotionally distraught man would seek sexual comfort in the arms of a woman that physically reminded him of his dead daughter.

“I must confess that I never once became aware of any similarity in their appearances,” Data informed her with some importance. “Wesley, whether male or female, is still Wesley.”  
“Yes, I do see it now. The eyes, mouth and beauty marks are the same,” Keysen noted in agreement as she reviewed the ensign’s photo on her PADD. 

Wesley touched her face. She’d never really called them beauty marks before, they were just moles on his male face.

“Dr. Keysen,” Data began, but paused to find the right words. “It is important to note that many of the crew are not aware of Wes’ change in gender. In fact almost none of them are.”

“How do you mean? Isn’t it usual to be sure at least her immediate co-workers are aware of her decision?”

“Yes, however...they do not know because Wesley is uncertain that she will remain female,” Data tried to explain in the most rational, sane way.

“Counsellor Troi feels that it’s something I should try out for a while,” the Ensign fibbed. 

“Oh, that is unusual, but I suppose it’s your choice,” she conceded, secretly wondering if maybe not everything was as physically changed as it appeared.

“Then you understand that we chose each other after a lot of forethought and not in haste,” Data reiterated to be sure she understood. “That we both went through something and were seeking comfort and connection with each other.”

“I think what Data means is that he isn’t trying to replace his daughter, he’s trying to come to terms with something else—a relationship he didn’t believe he could ask for,” Wes added thoughtfully.

Data felt moved and kissed his lover’s cheek. She really was someone he never would have believed he could be with and never would have fathomed could want all the more as a female.

Dr. Keysen was a rational, scientific woman and she had to admit that their strange little relationship did feel earnest and real. It was evident in how Data continued to hold onto the young woman even after she was feeling better. It was almost romantic to watch the android kiss her without being asked.

“Aside from the continuing bizarre elements to your union, I can see that you’re not taking this lightly,” she said with a smile. “It’s kind of kismet don’t you think? The old story of the scientist falling in love with his assistant,” she mused.

Data and Wesley looked at one another and shrugged, they didn’t really see it that way. 

After the good doctor was gone, Wesley stood and prepared to switch back to her male self. Data put a hand on each shoulder to stop her. “Do not alter your appearance. Dr. Keysen expects you to be female.”

“The rest of the crew doesn’t,” she pointed out.

“You should remain as you are. You are taking a mental health day, after all,” he reminder her with a smile.

“Data would you be satisfied if I stayed like this all the time?” she wondered, unsure. Data gave her a look as though to say that he’d already told her he didn’t mind either way.

“I want you to be happy with yourself,” he said instead.

“I need to tell you something. I’ve been given a cease and desist order by the ‘Q’ continuum,” she said sternly, seemingly out of the blue. “I wanted to tell you last night, but couldn’t.” 

“What do you mean? Q was here, on the Enterprise?” he asked mildly alarmed.

“Not Q, not yet. A ‘Q’ named Amanda Rogers. She told me to decide to remain here without my special abilities, or return to the Traveller to finish my apprenticeship.”

“You will choose to remain,” Data told him without missing a beat. “If you truly desire my opinion that is it. I want you to do whatever you need to do to remain here.”

“You won’t mind not having your tactile sensors altered?” she asked, teasing him a little.

“I will not lie. That was something I found quite pleasurable, however I believe with the recorded input from the two experiences you created for me, I may be able to alter my own sensors in time,” he informed her with the ghost of a smirk.

“Kinky,” she purred, losing her sense of urgency in a moment of lust. Then she remembered why they were talking about his sensors in the first place.

“How long did she give you to decide?” Data inquired. They both knew the question wasn’t about her abilities, it was now about her gender.

“Until tomorrow afternoon.”

“Then I suggest you continue to remain female until then so that you may have a better idea of how it feels,” he said logically. “Otherwise, you could return to being male and then make the slower, medically mediated transition at a later time of you change your mind.”

“What if that doesn’t feel the same? I really like how I feel now,” she confessed.

“May I make one other suggestion?” he offered with a tilt of his head.

“Be my guest,” she replied with a smile on her lips.

“We should have dinner with Robin and Geordi. Drinks at the very least. A social interaction with two people we trust will assist you in discerning your comfort level when it comes to revealing this aspect of yourself,” Data told him.

“That’s a terrible idea,” she whined.

“Then become male and forget the whole thing,” he countered flatly.

She knew he was right. In fact, the more she thought about her life with him the more she wanted to stay just as she was. Her night terrors about Lore’s sexual mistreatment of her male body seemed to be held off as long as she was female. If she gave up now she’d have to admit that she was hiding. She just had to convince herself that the people closest to her would understand.

.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was a little silly, but I had fun with it:)


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keysen continues her interviews. Geordi and Robin get a surprise.

Lt. Barclay was on service call in one of Jeffries tubes when he was requested to meet with Dr. Ava Keysen. He agreed to meet with her as long as Counsellor Troi was present. So that afternoon they met in Troi’s office.

“It’s my understanding that Comdr. Data didn’t ask Mr. Crusher to assist in this personal project of his and that it was you, Mr. Barclay, who brought him onboard,” said Keysen as she reviewed her notes.

“Yes, that’s r-right,” Barclay replied and then cleared his throat nervously.

“But Data became fixated on the idea that Crusher should be involved and even protested when he made objections to the moral implications of ‘resurrecting’ Lal,” Keysen stated plainly.

“I think Data just really wanted the project to succeed,” the Lieutenant told her.

“I see. A project that you, Counsellor Troi, found to be morally and ethically questionable yourself,” she continued.

“I did ask Data to consider concentrating on his current relationships, but I could tell he wasn’t taking this project lightly,” Deanna explained.

“Of course and have you ever known your colleague to act out in morally questionable ways?” 

“No,” Deanna said very self-assured. “Not unless he were brainwashed, or malfunctioning in some way.” 

Keysen made some notes. She was well aware of the android’s disturbing episode under Lore’s control. When she was done she looked back at the empath. “You’ve been very thorough in your sessions with Mr. Data. Has he ever revealed a desire to be loved to you? A feeling of emptiness, or loneliness?” 

“Not in the past. I suppose since his new subtle emotions began to have an affect on him he has seemed to be searching for something,” she replied after consideration.

“Has he mentioned a girlfriend to you?” Keysen asked openly.

“Girlfriend?” Deanna repeated and then her eyes widened a little. It took everything in her not to look suspicious. 

“You don’t mean that Mr. Data has a girlfriend?” Barclay asked dubiously.

“I probably shouldn’t being talking about it, however I feel it is pertinent to his case,” Keysen informed them. “Mr. Data had a woman in his bedroom this morning and refused to tell me who she was at first. He insisted she wasn’t important to my evaluation.”

“But he did tell you who she is?” The counsellor asked with interest.

“Yes he did. I even spoke with her briefly,” Keysen noted. “I do find it strange that there’s nothing in your notes on Wesley Crusher eluding to his decision to transition from male to female.”

“Wesley? Data was with Wesley?” Barclay repeated, almost tripping in his words. “And Wesley was a wo—was a—was a w-w-w-.”

“Woman,” the doctor stated completing his word for him. “You mean to say that even you, Mr. Barclay, his direct superior had no idea of this very important development?” Keysen questioned with concern.

Barclay remained silent at a loss for words and shook his head.

“Wes has been very discreet about everything,” said Deanna with a frown. She was starting to regret encouraging the ensign to act on his instincts. “You were saying that you spoke with Wesley?”

“Yes, lovely young person. So tragic to have been so traumatized,” the doctor continued solemnly. “I didn’t want to ask if the gender change was in process before the assault, or was this a recent development since. I was hoping you could tell me.”

“Well, my understanding from Wes is that he was considering it while he was at the academy, but didn’t really think it was something he wanted until after the events of his ordeal,” Deanna rambled, trying to piece together what she knew while still sounding credible. 

“I’m curious, as one analyst to another, what do you make of their coupling?” Keysen asked expectantly.

Barclay let out a odd noise of discomfort and crossed his legs. It was almost as though the two women had forgotten he was in the room.  
“I suppose it wasn’t a predictable evolution to their relationship, but what is predictable with an android?” she said feeling unusually out of her depth. She could already sense that Barclay was even more uncomfortable with it.

“I feel that it’s more than just an odd coincidence that a stoic, previously unattached officer like Data would suddenly be so inclined to take on a lover after such an unfortunate turn of events. As far as I can tell this isn’t par for the course for him,” said the doctor.

“You think he’s spiralling, trying to find an emotional connection to replace the one he was tragically unable to recreate with his daughter,” Deanna surmised, unhappy with the assumption.

“Don’t you agree that it’s possible?” asked Keysen, questioning her subjective opinion.

“Dr. Keysen, you should know that she really cares about him,” she rebutted, hoping she was getting her pronouns right. “Wesley, I mean, cares for Data. And Data probably didn’t want you to speak to her because he was protecting her,” the Counsellor added not realizing the damage her words were doing.

“So, in other words, Mr. Data has once again determined that something should be his secret alone. That he knows better than everyone else,” she reiterated sternly.

Lt. Barclay was slightly relieved that he wasn’t the only person to have had these thoughts, but he realized that he didn’t like the way they sounded as they came out of the psychologists mouth.

“No...that’s surely not what Counsellor Troi meant,” Barclay chimed in, defending her.

“But it’s what she said,” Keysen retorted. “Data kept his brother’s memories secretly hidden away. His notion to recreate his daughter was also a secret he shared with only a few people.”

“This is different. This is a healthy, warranted need in Data to protect and provide for a living, breathing person who means a great deal to him,” Troi explained, feeling misunderstood.

“I see. I suppose Mr. Data did exhibit great concern for the young woman’s wellbeing when we spoke,” Keysen conceded, remembering how he physically as well as emotionally supported her when she began to panic. “Though I do think that he originally discouraged me from speaking to Wesley because he probably thought it would be disconcerting to discover that the greatest causality in his misdeeds was the same person he was messing around with.”

“Sometimes preconceived notions can be damaging whether they are true or not,” reflected the empath. Barclay felt a pang of guilt as she spoke, knowing he was as much at fault for this as Keysen.

“It’s my understanding that Data wanted to make sure Wesley wasn’t afraid of him and somehow one thing led to another,” she continued. “I was well aware of Data’s pull towards the ensign for some time; it was Wesley who was struggling to define how he felt...before he was a she.”

“This truly is one of the oddest and most intriguing cases I’ve had in some time,” Keysen told her with a shake of her head. “I think I’ll try to have another gentle conversation with the ensign, just to put my concerns to rest.”

“Of course,” Deanna said with some relief that the onslaught may be over.

“Does this mean Ensign Crusher is going to show up for duty tomorrow as a woman?” Reg asked Deanna in hushed tones, as though still confused.

“Sounds like it,” she concurred.

He wondered if the ensign had requested his mother rebuild him as a female after he was ripped apart by Lore, or if he’d had two completely separate surgeries so close together. If the first scenario were true that would mean that his friend had been walking around fooling everyone for the past several days. It was all so strange.

.....

Geordi was looking forward to spending time with his friend. He was hoping they could go back to their old routines once this inquest was over. He was already doing research on the latest and greatest holo-programs they could use to create some new Sherlock Holmes cases once the holodecks were up and running properly again.

Robin was feeling a little reluctant about their get-together. Sure she was the one always implying that Data should get over himself and tell Wes how he wanted to change the dynamic of their relationship, but it was one thing to consider in theory and another to sit across it for an evening and pretend it wasn’t weird. She was recently engaged to the guy and they did have some pretty phenomenal sex only a couple of weeks ago. It was hard for her to grasp her sweet heterosexual boyfriend having a boyfriend of his own.

Data answered the chime and invited them in. They’d decided to keep things casual and have refreshments if they wanted, but no formal dinner was arranged. Geordi even suggested that they could play cards since Wesley and Robin were in dire need of the practice. Both guests noticed that Data was out of uniform for once; wearing a matching set of chestnut brown civilian attire. 

“I see you finally decided to change out of your uniform. I hope this doesn’t mean you’re giving up hope of being reinstated?” Geordi observed a little unsure.

“Not at all. Barclay mentioned that I should perhaps dress appropriately when I am off duty. I though I would try it,” the android replied with a self-satisfied grin.

“Well, I think you look quite nice,” Robin told him kindly. “I bet Wes likes it too.”

“So where is Wesley? He’s still coming, right?” Geordi asked, feeling a bit awkward all of a sudden. He wasn’t quite convinced that the pair were a couple. In his mind they were just friends hanging out.

“Wesley is here...in the bedroom. He wanted to wait until you seemed ready before entering the room,” Data told them.

“Since when is Wes such a drama queen?” Robin said with a nervous laugh, having no idea that her ex had made some very important changes since she saw him last.

“Robin. He’s been through a lot. Maybe he’s just feeling out of sorts,” Geordi said, gentling reminding her to be nice.

“He is definitely feeling different, I would say,” Data noted with an odd look on his face.

“What does that mean?” Robin asked, defensively, suddenly worried that something had happened.

“Do not be alarmed. It is just...well, perhaps you need to see for yourselves,” the android said hesitantly. “Wesley will you please join us now.”

Nothing happened. All three of them stared at the closed bedroom door in anticipation. 

“Wesley, our friends are waiting,” Data prompted again.

“Maybe they are a couple,” Geordi whispered to his girlfriend as he observed the strange way that Data was behaving.

“See I told you,” Robin whispered back.

“Wes?” Data went closer to the door this time. 

When no answer came he opened it himself and went inside. When the android reappeared he was pulling an arm with him. Both Geordi and Robin leaned over from their seats at the table at the far end of the room to try to see what was going on.

After a moment of gentle pulling the rest of the person followed. 

“Alright, I’m coming out,” she grumbled.

Geordi wasn’t sure who he was looking at, but Robin let out a bark of laughter. 

“Oh God, I forgot about ‘girl Wesley’,” she chuckled.

“What?” Geordi asked her, still confused. “Wesley’s a girl?”

“Right now he is...or is it ‘she is’?” she informed him with another bout of laughter.

“I can see that that’s a woman, Robin,” he shot back, offended that she would think he couldn’t tell the difference.

“Yes, Geordi. I’m a woman,” Wes grumbled feeling more like an idiot with each sputtered bit of laughter that escaped from Robin’s mouth. “I can use my abilities to change my appearance.”

“O-Kay,” Geordi said slowly, trying to get a grasp on what was happening.

“Oh geez, I am so sorry, Wes. I was just thinking about that time on shore leave when we got drunk...you know the first time you showed her to me and we turned our romantic interlude into a girlie slumber party.”

“Did that actually happen?” Data wondered. He hadn’t known that Wesley had tried out his other identity before. It didn’t bother him exactly, it was just strange to hear.

“Yes and Robin helped me to figure out that I don’t like make-up,” she huffed, annoyed with her ex.

“You do not need it. Your complexion is more than satisfactory without it,” the android said kindly.

“Aw, that’s kinda sweet, thanks,” Wes replied.

“Holy heavens, you are a couple,” Geordi said with mild repulsion as he listened to them banter back and forth.

“Thanks guys, I really needed a good laugh,” Robin commented as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

“So glad I could I brighten your day,” Wes shot back unamused.

“Lighten up Crusher,” Robin said sweetly and came over to stand beside her. She looked the other woman over, taking in the basic looking navy blue pant suit and pulled a face. “Geez, if you’re going go full on girl you should at least give yourself bigger boobs.” Then without permission, or invitation Robin put each of her hands on Wes’s breasts and lifted them. “You aren’t even wearing any form of support are you?” she added with disappointment. 

Wesley’s jaw dropped at her ex’s audacity to molest her chest and she knocked her hands away. “Rude Lefler! Keep your hands off me!” 

“Oh please, you’ve man-handled mine more times than I can count,” Robin retorted. “Look, feel the difference. Yours are much smaller,” she said quite insistently and then took Wes’s hands and placed one hand on one of her breasts and the other on her own to compare the two.

“Did she just actually do that?” Geordi asked in stunned awe, trying not get turned on.

“It would appear that she did,” Data replied with almost as much amazement. He had never witnessed two woman so openly grope one another.

“It’s not that different,” Wes noted with a shrug. Then she turned around around. “How’s my butt?”

“It’s cute,” Robin told her.

“Thanks,” Wes beamed.

“Wow, those two are a lot more alike with Wes like this,” Geordi muttered to Data, feeling more than a little weird that the two men were suddenly invisible.

“I was just having that same notion,” Data told him as he continued to observe the two women.

“The hair is okay, but if you plan to stay a woman maybe we can soften the cut,” Robin continued in her evaluation.

“It doesn’t freak you out? If I stay a woman?” Wes wondered.

“Why should it bother me? I’m not your partner anymore,” Robin retorted without hesitation. “Have you thought about changing your name? You could go by ‘Lee’ instead of ‘Wes’, it’s a little more feminine,” she suggested, tough unconvinced she’d like it any better.

“No. I think I’m fine with how it is. It’s my name no matter what gender I am.”

“That’s kind of a good point,” Geordi interjected. “You don’t need to be female for Data, so why are you?”

Three sets of eyes stared at Geordi. He didn’t mean to offend anyone, but someone had to ask eventually.

“It’s just easier right now...for me. I just don’t like how I was made to feel. Being a woman is different,” Wesley explained.

“Have you spoken to Troi? It just seems dissociative to me,” Geordi added as kindly as possible.

“I guess maybe it is a little,” Wes agreed. She seemed to shrink, and back away.

“Wes, I’m not trying to tear you down. I’m just concerned that this isn’t healthy behaviour,” said Geordi as he tried again to make his point.

“Maybe she needs this right now, Geordi,” Robin countered and put a supportive arm around the other woman’s shoulders.

“Wesley has been speaking with Deanna extensively,” Data noted.

“Fine. I just don’t think it helps to hide from your problems and it’s going to be a big deal the moment you walk out in that corridor looking like that. It’s not like people knew this was coming,” Geordi explained.

“I know. Why do you think Data asked you here?” Wesley shot back in frustration. “God, you think this is really fucked up!”

“Sorry, but yeah,” Geordi told her honestly.

Wesley pulled away from Robin and stormed off into bedroom.

“Nice Geordi. I hope you can be a little more sensitive if our child goes through something like this one day,” Robin scolded and followed her ex into the other room, closing the door after her.

“Great, now I feel like a bad guy again,” Geordi lamented and held his head in both hands.

“You were being honest and Wesley did want your honest opinion. Therefore, you have done nothing wrong,” Data reassured his friend.

“You don’t hate me?” 

“Never. I know your are just as concerned for Wes’ wellbeing as I am. You were not wrong, though you could have been kinder in your delivery,” Data informed him.

“Yeah, I guess. I think Robin’s attitude rubbed me the wrong way. I didn’t like that she was treating her ex-lover like a playmate,” Geordi grumbled.

“I can see how that would upset you,” the android added sympathetically.

In the bedroom, Wesley had her face buried in a pillow as she lay on the bed, crying. Robin came to sit next to her and touched her shoulder.

“I’m so messed up, Robin. I didn’t know what the hell I’m doing,” Wes sobbed, slightly muffled by the pillow.

“You just want to take the short cut, but the truth is that there are no short cuts when it comes to recovering from what you went through,” she said, offering her condolences.

“Everything is so much easier when I’m with Data,” the other woman told her as she finally lifted her face and looked at her.

“Is it? You can’t even let him touch you unless you’re like this can you?” Robin surmised.

“He can a little,” she replied with a sniffle as she sat up more.

“Wes, why are you pushing so hard? Why not keep this private for a while until you know what you want?” her ex wondered with concern.

“I had a visit from a Q yesterday. She says I have to decide to be human or a Traveller, but I can’t be both. I have to have my answer by tomorrow afternoon,” she confessed.

“That’s bullshit. What did the Traveller say?” Robin rebutted, annoyed.

“What? I didn’t ask him,” Wesley replied sheepishly.

“Are you kidding me? Your whole way of life is being decided for you and you didn’t think to ask the one person who taught you everything you know?” she inquired.

“You’re right. That’s the first thing I should have done,” Wes conceded with huff of frustration. “See I need you to tell me these things,” she added with a sad note of regret.

“Aw, Wes, you cute moron,” Robin said lovingly and then pulled the other woman into a hug. 

Wesley held onto her former lover tightly. Her heart ached as she longed to go back to when they were just the two of them, but then she remembered that it hadn’t been just the two of them for years. Geordi was a part of Robin’s life long before she knew anything about their affair.

When they finally moved a part again, Wesley was male and held Robin’s gaze as he looked longingly into her eyes. 

“Wes, don’t,” she warned as she recognized the look; he was about to kiss her. She turned away and stood.

“I can’t help it. I’m sorry,” he confessed.

“I know, but it doesn’t mean you should.”

“I should go,” he told her as he stood as well.

“Where?” Robin asked, suddenly worried again.

“To see the Traveller, like you said. I’ll just go let Data know,” Wesley told her. He stopped beside her for a moment and kissed her cheek. “Thank you, for being there for me even when you didn’t have to be.”

“Hey, you were my first love too,” she told him and blushed a little. “Sure there had been other guys, but I was always so cautious not to get too attached. Ironically, If you hadn’t shown me what real love was I wouldn’t have been able to fall in love with Geordi. It’s too bad he doesn’t strike me as a polyamorous sort of person,” she added half-joking.

“Wouldn’t that be bizarre? The four of us? On the outside we’d look like two close couples hanging out together while behind closed doors we all share and share alike,” he mused.

“I don’t know how I feel about that idea. Is Data as generous a lover as your were?” she teased. “And in this hypothetical reality are you a man, or a woman? ‘Cause I don’t think I could handle being the only woman. It sounds like a lot of extra hard work.”

“Forget it—it was a joke, Lefler,” Wesley exclaimed when he didn’t like how serious her tone was getting.

“Hey, a girl can fantasize,” she shot back as they went into the main living area.

Both Data and Geordi stood as the two came back into the room. Both immediately aware of Wesley’s change in appearance.

“Is everything alright?” Data wanted to know. 

“It’s fine. Robin reminded me that I should touch base with the Traveller. So I’m going to go do that now. Don’t worry, I’ll be careful not to run into Dr. Keysen,” Wesley informed the android.

“Don’t tell me Keysen saw you?” Geordi asked almost scolding him.

“It was an accident,” Data replied defensively.

“I give up. All my friends are crazy,” the engineer declared, hopelessly.

“Rude, Geordi. Now apologize, or you get to sleep on the couch tonight,” Robin chided.

“It’s fine, Robin. He’s not wrong,” Wes offered with a chuckle. “Don’t make this hard working man sleep on the couch.”

“Thanks, I think,” Geordi said to the ensign mildly confused.

“You will return directly?” Data asked with brows raised.

“Yes, Data. You can tell your separation anxiety to relax. I promise to come right back,” Wesley confided as he touched the android’s arm.

“2.3 seconds?” 

“That’s right,” Wes confirmed with a smile.

“What’s 2.3 seconds?” Geordi asked his partner suspiciously.

“I have no idea,” she replied with a grin.

......


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesley changes his\her mind again and Data’s not happy about it.

Wesley met with the Traveller in his favourite spot by the stream on Omicron Theda. The very tall alien gave the young human a nod as he approached him.

“This is a very serene place. I can see why you chose it,” the Traveller told him, his voice calm and lyrical.

“Do you know why I needed to speak with you?” his apprentice asked, unsure.

“Yes, I have been aware of the Q continuum taking an interest in our endeavour for some time. It is odd that beings with no concept of time would give you such a steep deadline,” he observed.

“I think they think I’ve been misbehaving,” Wes confessed, feeling guilty.

“You are pushing your boundaries and flexing your skills. Not every decision a person makes will be definitively good, or bad. Sometimes it is how events play out that determine these things for us,” the alien said wisely.

“Then you aren’t disappointed in me?” he inquired, feeling as though he ought to be.

“I was very distraught to discover the unfortunate outcome of your latest experiment. Physical mistreatment such as that which you suffered should never have happened. However, it has brought about a curious change in your being and how you relate to others,” his teacher replied sagely.

“You don’t think it’s escapism, that I’m hiding?” Wesley wondered.

“I see it as a coping mechanism,” the Traveller informed him. “A change that allows you not to hide, but to continue to strive for the good things you desire to keep in your life such as love and friendship. If you had left the life you wanted and hidden away on some far off world surrounded by strangers I would have had cause for concern. It is odd that you are here in your original form and not your new one.”

“I wasn’t sure what you’d think,” he confessed. “Now that I know such things don’t matter I won’t worry about it next time.”

“You are more than your outward appearance, Wesley.”

“Thank you. It means a lot to hear you say that,” he replied, feeling more confident. “So what do I do about the Q?”

“Do as they ask. Return to my company and resume your apprenticeship.”

“But I have important people that I can’t just up and leave right now,” Wesley pleaded, hoping there was another way.

“Did Q stipulate that you must leave your human existence forever?” the Traveller prodded.

“Not exactly, but it felt rather implied,” Wes rebutted.

“Complete your apprenticeship and you will not need to concern yourself with them. You will see,” his teacher said with a knowing air.

“If I go, how long will I be gone?” his pupil needed to know.

“Time is relative,” he retorted as he gestured emphatically to their surroundings.

“Can I make it seem like I’ve only been gone a few hours as I have in the past?” He was hoping he would say he could, but didn’t feel like that was the answer he would get.

“Why don’t we consider this concern when the time comes,” his teacher suggested.

“Because, like I said, I have people who need me to come back and a ship I want to continue serving on,” he explained weakly.

“You are curious, Wesley. Have you never considered that once you more fully understand what I have to teach you that these simplistic human obligations will not be so important?”

“Love and loyalty will always be important,” he replied adamantly.

“Ah, this is true. Then the best I can tell you is that you can safely estimate your return in three of your human weeks. However, I believe you will want to have your freedom without the burden of Starfleet restrictions once we are done,” the alien said with importance.

“Then we’ll consider that concern when the time comes,” Wes parroted.

“Very wise,” the Traveller conceded almost playfully. “I imagine you would like time to say goodbye.”

“Very much. I’ll meet you here tomorrow,” he said firmly.

“Until tomorrow,” his mentor said with a hint of a smile.

......

When Wesley returned 2.3 seconds later, Data was sitting on his bed in his small quarters. He stood and threw his arms around his paramour.

“I didn’t know you’d followed me,” he said sadly and then he let the android kiss him.

“I wish I could always follow you,” he whispered softly as he cupped the young man’s face.

“I’ve decided to take my other option. I’m going to continue my apprenticeship and return when I’m done,” Wesley informed him.

“How long will that be?” Data asked, crestfallen.

“I’ve already put in quite a bit of time before now. I suppose if you consider how much time all together, I’m probably at least two years older than I seem,” he explained with a shrug.

“That does not reassure me,” the android said solemnly.

“The Traveller says I should be gone about three Earth calendar weeks,” he elaborated.

“By your rough calculation of how much time your were away previously and unnoticed, how does that translate for you?” Data wondered, concerned that the answer would be difficult to hear.

“You mean as you experience three weeks, how long will it be for me?” The android nodded and the ensign considered it again. “I’m not sure. Time is relative, but if I had to make an educated guess from the minimum lag he was allowing for...it could be several years.”

“Are you inferring three or four, or ten or more?” Data asked to clarify.

“I honestly don’t know,” he told him.

“I do not like that you do not know,” said the synthetic man full of anxiety. “I wish you would return to your original decision and stay.”

“Data, are you being selfish?” Wesley accused in a slightly teasing way.

“This is not a joke,” he blurted pulling away. “You died, Wesley. I lost you before I could even tell you what you meant to me and now you are leaving and you make it sound so easy for you do to so,” Data told him, anger colouring his words.

“Data, I’m sorry,” Wes whispered at a loss for how profoundly this was hurting his lover.

“Then do not go,” the android told him, unshed tears shining in his eyes.

“I have to. I don’t want to live my old restricted life. You can’t possibly know what I’m going through,” he rebutted feeling like he was fighting a losing battle.

“You are right. I am just an unfeeling machine. What do I know of your fantastic adventures beyond these suffocating walls,” Data spat and then took off, leaving the cabin.

“Data,” he muttered to the empty room. 

He’d never seen the android look so brokenhearted. Maybe he was right. What if he was gone for decades and didn’t feel the same way when he returned. Even worse, what if the Traveller was right and he wouldn’t even want to return at all.

Wesley changed back to female and took off down the corridor towards Data’s quarters. Luckily, other than the odd look for practically sprinting down the corridor no one really seemed to notice her.

She tried the door, but it was locked, so she hit the chime. When no answer came she hit the chime again.

“What?!” yelled Data with annoyance as he opened the door without any regard to who could be on the other side.

“Geez, Data, what if I was Keysen?” Wesley noted as she pushed the android back inside and made sure no one saw his uncharacteristic outburst.

“I no longer care. If you have no use for me, what should I care if I am here in three weeks or not?” he argued back.

“Data you don’t mean that. You have a whole crew, a whole family who care very deeply for you,” she reminded him with urgency.

“I do not wish to speak to you. Go back to Robin. I am certain her sympathetic ear will take your side,” he said ruefully before sitting at his workstation and proceeding to ignore her.

“So not only are you mad at me because I’m leaving, but you’re jealous because Robin comforted me earlier,” Wesley surmised as she paced uncomfortably in front of him. “Wow, Data, you’re being such a man right now.”

The android stopped what he was doing and looked up at her. He tilted his head thoughtfully and gave her an odd look.

“Do you really think so?” he asked, almost delighted.

“Yep. You’re being a selfish, self-centred, egotistical, jealous man,” she reiterated fiercely as she leaned towards him, hands planted firmly on his desktop.

“That is the most arousing thing I think you have ever said to me,” Data told her as he stood and then seized her mouth passionately his own. “Damn this desk,” he muttered at the offending furniture keeping him apart from his lover. 

Wesley laughed at his words and moved around the workstation so that they could press their bodies together. “Better?”

“Much,” he groaned as he went back to his fulling his need. Then he pulled back again and gave her another strange look. “You are a woman again.”

“Those are some quick skills of deduction you have there, Data,” she quipped, a little mean spirited.

“Rude, Crusher,” he shot back, parroting Lt. Lefler’s words.

“Fuck, why are you suddenly so...so...this?!” she exclaimed at a loss for what she was trying to convey.

“Does my behaviour upset you?” Data asked a little more seriously, worried that he was verging on resembling his brother.

“No. It excites me,” she hummed and then kissed him again. He lifted her to sit his desk and she threw her legs around his waist.

“I want you,” he whispered in her ear before sucking on her earlobe.

“Then have me,” she said breathlessly in reply.

The android lifted her again and carried her over to the bed this time. Spot woke from her nap and grumbled as she ran out of the room. The lovers ignored her and began removing their clothes.

“Tell me you will not leave me,” Data begged as he sucked down her neck, pusher her down onto the bed.

“I won’t. I’ll never leave you,” she moaned as he took one of her nipples in his hot mouth.

“You will stay here with me and I will make you happy,” he continued as he entered her and she gasped at his eagerness.

“You already make me happy,” she cooed as she once again wrapped her legs around him.

“Do I?” he asked as he thrust deep inside her again.

“Yes!” she cried.

“Am I enough for you?” he asked as he thrust again.

“Yes!” she cried again.

“You will build your life with me?” And again.

“Yes!”

“I can have you whenever I want?” And again.

“Yes!”

“And you will have me.” And again.

“Yes!”

“Do you love me?” And again.

“Yes! I love you, Data!” she cried out as she climaxed.

Hearing her declaration and feeling her body spasm around him threw him into his own release.

When they both quieted Data rolled off of his lover, but didn’t take her with him as he had before. They both lay naked staring at the ceiling. Wesley was lost in a happy post coital haze, while Data was completely focused.

“You are in love with me?” he asked her almost inaudible over her heavy panting.

“Yes Data, but don’t worry I won’t hold it against you if you aren’t sure if you can feel the same,” Wesley rambled as she continued to try and catch her breath.

The android propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at her flushed face. He lazily traced the marks down her neck with his finger, the marks he’d made.

“How can you be so certain you love me? I just demanded that you give up your dreams and stay in life that you find dissatisfying,” he said with concern.

“But that’s how I know, Darling,” she cooed, using his term of endearment from earlier. “I would give up everything for you.”

He lightly caressed her cheek with his hand. In that moment he couldn’t think of any other person who filled him with so much...everything. Happiness, fear, desire, longing, fulfilment, anger, sadness, joy, curiosity...the list went on. There was only one other person who came close, only he didn’t possess the same emotional capacity that he had now. 

“What are you thinking?” she mused, knowing that he was always thinking something.

“I was thinking about Tasha,” he confessed.

“That’s a little unsettling,” she said in reply, not knowing how to interpret his admission.

“I do not like that you now have so many similarities to your lives,” Data told her.

“Similarities? I don’t follow,” Wesley replied as she sat up and covered herself with a blanket.

“Tasha was very guarded about her past. However, it is understood that she had brushes with sexual abuse while growing up on Turkana IV. She had to grow up quickly as a means of survival,” he recounted as he remembered their mutual friend.

“Data, I had one brutal attack. I still had got to have a childhood,” she rebutted.

“Yes, but you lost your father at a young age and your mother was often absent due to her responsibilities as a medical officer.”

“Data, stop. As much as I admired Tasha for her continued optimism after her terrible start in life, we are nothing alike,” she said with a touch of sadness.

“Am I offending you? Are you bothered by the comparison? I assure you that am not with you now solely because of your resemblance to her,” he said in response and he tried to explain himself.

“Data, stop,” she said again and kissed him lovingly. 

“I do not want you leave,” he said when they parted again.

“I know, I haven’t changed my mind,” she told him adamantly. Then she realized that’s wasn’t what he’d meant. “Oh, you mean tonight.”

“Yes. I would like you to stay and sleep here tonight,” he clarified.

“I would like that too.”

......


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q meddles...because it wouldn’t be fun for him otherwise.

Wes slowly opened her eyes. She smirked at the memory of multiple orgasms still fresh in her mind. It made her horny again just thinking about Data’s hot mouth skillfully pleasuring her. Then there was afterwards. She giggled. Robin’s words came to mind. She could still feel the synthetic man inside her. That was when she realized that she was alone in the bed.

“Data?” She called as she sat up. Then she yawned and stretched. He didn’t reply, but Spot came bounding up to her. The feline purred and rubbed against her arm demanding attention. “Good morning to you too,” she cooed in response as her scratched the cat under chin. It was nice to have her interest. She was sure Spot could care less when she was a man.

When Spot was satisfied she flopped down on Data’s vacant pillow. Wes got out of bed,, she was fully nude. She quickly grabbed a robe off the floor and was in the middle of securing it as she came into the main living area. 

“There you are, Darling. Why didn’t you answer?” she said sweetly as came up behind Data seated at his desk.

The man turned towards her and she let out a cry of alarm. It wasn’t Data, but Q sporting his yellow uniform with his hair styled to mimic the android.

“Do you like my new look?” Q asked as he stood and did a playful twirl for her. Then he stopped and looked her up and down. “Hmm, not sure if I like yours as much,” he added with a judgemental frown.

“What are you doing here, Q?” She shot back devoid of all humour. She held her robe tightly at her bust, worried that he might get a free show.

“I’m sorry I just can’t take you seriously like that,” he retorted and heaved a dramatic sigh. Then he snapped his fingers and Wesley was male again. The young man looked down at himself and shifted his hold on his short robe as to ensure his lower region was now covered.

“What the hell?” he yelled in distress at the unwelcome change.

“What the hell, indeed. Is this new? Are you alright? Do you need professional help?” The omnipotent being rambled as he continued to mock him.

“Q you have no right to change me like that. I want to be a woman,” he protested.

“Ugh, why? Isn’t one shrill female Crusher enough?” Q whined, reminding the ensign of his distain for his mother.

“I’m going to ask you one more time. What are you doing here? Amanda said I had two days. My time’s not up just yet,” Wesley said sternly as he puffed out his chest a little. He’d had about enough of the unexpected.

“Look at you trying to look intimidating. I think you were scarier as the girl,” Q mused with a single elevated brow. “Ugh, that robe leaves very little to the imagination,” he cringed and snapped his fingers again, this time Wesley was in his Starfleet uniform. “That’s better, although I do think the red suited you more than this yellow colour. It really makes you look sickly.”

“Oh I get it. You were never going to give me a straight answer. You just want to talk me to death; run your mouth in circles until I want to kill myself,” he ranted as he rolled his eyes.

“Touchy. Don’t get hysterical,” Q responded with false concern. “You and I both know why I’m here. You already had a little chat with my protege. I don’t suppose you made any actual decisive decisions yet.”

“Fine, I know why you’re here. And no I haven’t; and where’s Data?” Wesley countered, hysterically.

“Wow, you’re wound kind of tight. I thought mortals found sex relaxing. Maybe you’re doing it wrong,” he observed crudely.

Wesley’s jaw dropped and he gaped at Q for a solid minute. 

“Your sex doll is being shrunken...shrinked?” He said and then paused to reconsider his terminology. “He’s being analyzed by that very spunky Dr. Keysen. I haven’t had the pleasure of conversing with her yet, but I suspect she’s leagues ahead of your sputtering.”

“Data is not my sex doll.” Just saying the words filled him with revulsion.

“Sure, right,” Q said sarcastically and gave him a wink.

“For fuck’s sake!” 

“Ah, ah, ah. Language young man. Just because you’re irate doesn’t mean you should resort to distasteful words,” Q chided with a wag of his index finger.

“Get out, Q!” Wesley grumbled, at his wit’s end.

“Oh yeah? Make me,” he replied snidely and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

The young man narrowed his eyes and smirked, remembering what the Traveller had eluded to. He took a deep breath and shoved him with one hand. The omniscient being barely budged and scoffed at his pathetic effort to assault him.

“Is that all you’ve got?” he asked with a snort of derision.

“Nope,” Wes told him as he continued to smile mischievously.

Q’s face fell as he straightened up. He was actually looking a little perturbed by his change in confidence. He was about to retaliate when Wesley snapped his fingers—a la Q—and Q instinctively cowered, shielding his face with his hands.

After a moment he realized that nothing had happened and straightened his posture again. “Ha, ha. I bet you think that was pretty funny.”

“Hilarious,” he replied with his arms crossed over his front. “It is strange though...how frightened you got just now.”

“I was not,” Q snapped back like a child. “Fine. Have it your way. I’ll be back in precisely three and a half hours for your answer. Otherwise, I’ll make it for you.” 

The omniscient being was about to depart with a snap of his fingers when he paused and looked the ensign over again. “And for pity’s sake, please be wearing more than a robe when I arrive.”

Then he snapped and vanished in a flash of light.

“Freaking Q,” he huffed with annoyance. He changed back to a woman and stormed off to find Data. After all, she couldn’t risk Keysen seeing her walking around suddenly male again.

.....

Wesley found Data in Ten Forward. He was sitting with Ava Keysen and Geordi. From far away they looked like colleagues catching up, but as she got closer she could see the expression on Geordi’s face and he did not look very happy.

“Here’s the ensign now,” the psychologist said ominously.

Geordi stood and came close to Wesley’s ear. “Things are not going very well. You really need to stop looking like that,” he told her in hushed tones.

Wesley shot his friend a look. “I just need to tell Data something. It will just take a moment,” she said casually, biting back a new wave of panic.

“Go ahead,” Keysen told her with interest.

“It’s private,” she insisted.

“Hey Doc, why don’t we give them a minute and go refresh our coffees,” Geordi offered.

“Fine, but we’ll be right back.”

“What is wrong? You look unwell,” Data said with concern.

“Q just visited me...not Amanda, but Q,” she informed him.

“Why are you panicking? You have made your choice, all you must do now is tell him,” her lover said with slight confusion.

“I know, but I still have to tell the Traveller. I told him that I would be meeting with him later today,” she said, her anxiety rising.

“I do not know what to tell you, Wesley,” Data replied with a furrowed brow. “I have my own problems right now. It would actually be beneficial to my case if you were to stay and speak with Dr. Keysen. She is still not convinced that our relationship is not in some way an extension of that with my daughter.”

“What? Ew! What is her deal?”

“I believe her deal is to scrutinize my deal,” he rebutted.

“Well that is not your deal...if anything it’s the opposite. Your fixation with me isn’t because you long for Lal, but because Lal longed for me,” she rambled.

“That is also not ‘my deal’,” he shot back with annoyance. “Wesley, have you not been paying attention?”

“Of course I have...I was just saying...never mind,” she winced and then started over. “You love me because you’re a sweet, sensitive, highly intelligent, perfectly sane person who has the same wants and needs as everyone else,” she said sincerely.

“Thank you,” Data said with relief.

“Ha, you just admitted that you love me,” she teased.

“Honestly, do you ever behave like an adult, or will you always find excuses to be childish?” he chided.

“You’re the android, you’d know better than I would,” she said with a shrug.

“He’d know what?” Keysen asked as she came back to the table.

“Where to find the cat toys,” Wesley fibbed. “Data’s cat keep playing with my feet and I was sure that she had some toys around Data’s quarters.”

“Spot likes to hide her mice and jingle balls,” the android informed her.

“That was the very important, private thing you needed to discuss?” the doctor wondered, unconvinced.

“Oh no...that was private,” Wesley stated.

.....

Wesley decided before she met with the Traveller it would be best to come clean with her mother.

“I don’t understand...why are you a woman?” Doctor Crusher asked her son as she looked the young woman up and down again.

“Because I’ve decided that I’m staying put, but I want to stay like this,” said Wesley, knowing that she wasn’t quite explaining herself.

“As a woman?” Beverly asked again, since the answer still wasn’t any clearer.

“Yes.”

“Why? You’ve never shown any interest in gender transitioning before. It’s a little out of the blue isn’t it?” her mother noted.

“I feel more like me this way since my trauma,” Wes added.

“Then don’t you think you should really do the work and recover properly from your trauma before you make such a life changing decision? I mean, Wes, what’s going to happen if you change your mind in a few weeks and you no longer have your abilities? Are you expecting me to be charged with the responsibility of reuniting you with your penis?” the doctor rambled quite crassly.

“Mom!” she yelled in horror. “Shut up, that’s not going to happen.”

“How do you know? A couple of weeks ago you were engaged and transferring to another ship. Now you’re a woman and giving up your supernatural abilities,” Beverly argued back, waving her arms dramatically in the air.

“Wow, you handled this so badly that now I don’t want to tell you other part,” Wesley muttered with frustration.

“Excuse, me? There’s more?” Beverly asked as she turned her head and cupped her ear as though to her hear the younger woman better. “What am I saying? My son is too complex to just have simple problems. Of course there’s more,” the doctor ranted mostly to herself. “Go on Wesley Richard Crusher...what else?”

“It’s about Data...we’ve become...involved,” she slowly confessed and then braced herself for her mother’s irate response.

“You’ve become ‘involved’,” Beverly repeated just as slowly. Then she was off again. “Of course you have. That makes perfect, logical sense. You were raped and murdered by Data’s actual twin...of course you’d feel drawn to him. What the actual hell is wrong with you!?” Doctor Crusher was ready to physically beat her son when a thought occurred to her.

“Mom, you’re smiling and it’s scaring me,” Wesley told her as she backed away a little.

“I’m smiling because I fell for it. This is all a big joke,” she said into the air. “Q thinks he’s so clever. Well, the laugh’s on him. It was much funnier when you turned me into a dog that one time.”

“I thought so too,” Q said in agreement as he suddenly appeared behind the doctor. “But alas, this is not my doing.”

“You mean?”

“Sons grow up so fast these days,” he lamented, “trading in their boy parts for girl parts all so they can make love to their android sex partners. It’s a mad, mad universe.”

“Wesley, I’m sorry, but I just don’t understand,” Beverly admitted as she sat numbly in her desk chair.

“Don’t feel bad, Bev. He doesn’t understand either. I mean there is no way I’m leaving him like that,” Q said with disgust as he gestured at Wesley with one hand.

“What? Why not?” Wes demanded, her voice cracking with distress.

“I was sent to reset you to your default settings. If memory serves you had very different genitalia when you were born.”

“What do you care? You’re just some junkless omniscient ball of light,” the ensign shot back defiantly.

“Look, either you abide by the rules, or we can go with option number three,” Q told her sternly.

“What’s option number three?” Beverly asked dubiously.

“No Wesley at all. Poof, all gone,” he said dramatically and then mimed dusting his hands off. “I have to say I’m rather partial to number three.”

“Wes, just do what he says,” commanded her mother.

“But it’s not fair,” Wesley shouted in vain.

“It’s plenty fair,” Beverly informed her.

“Yes, listen to your mother,” Q concurred with a nod.

“If you still want to be a woman—after you do the heavy lifting of mental preparation and actual soul-searching—than you can be a woman,” the doctor elaborated.

Wesley had had enough. She took a steadying breath and stopped time. Her mother froze mid judgmental expression.

“I can’t believe you, Mom! You’re such a bitch!” she yelled into her frozen face.

“I’ve always though so,” Q commented offhand as he nonchalantly examined his cuticles.

“Q, what do you want from me? Like actually want?” Wesley demanded, no longer playing by his rules.

“Oh are you listening to me now? Fine. I want you to run along and be better than all of this. Don’t let some silly love affair stop you. Data’s an android...he could potentially live forever. So what if you’re apart for a couple of decades?”

“And what if he’s destroyed tomorrow?” she huffed.

“If you go, then you’ll know you made the right choice. If you stay, you’ll have given up everything for nothing,” Q said plainly.

“I hate this,” she pouted.

“That’s because these are mediocre mortal problems. Come join the big players and you’ll forget how small-minded you once were,” Q temped her.

“You mean, forget my humanity—Something Data’s been striving for his entire existence,” she grumbled.

“Look...do you need to take your security blanket with you? Will it make you feel better to have that automaton along for the ride?”

“You mean take Data with me?” She asked, intrigued.

“Sure. That spunky Keysen’s about to tell Starfleet he’s all kinds of risky business. Before you know it they’ll be dragging him back to Maddox to be dissected,” he informed her.

“No! That can’t be true. I’m sure Keysen is convinced that he’s sane and ready for duty,” Wesley rebutted.

“So she says...can’t tell the crazy android he’s crazy to his face. It’s very risky.”

“How do I know you’re not lying?” she countered suspiciously.

“You still have your abilities. Why don’t you pop into the further and tell me I’m wrong,” he said, losing interest in their conversation.

“No. You could just send me somewhere made up,” she told him.

“Moi? I would never do that. Frankly I’m appalled that you would accuse me of something so dubious,” Q retorted with feigned hurt feelings.

“Your own kind sentenced you to be mortal for crimes of messing with people you should have left a lone.”

“Touché. Doesn’t change the fact that you have an important decision to make. Are you all in, or shall I revert you to your basic format?”

“Just take my abilities. I can’t deal with all the madness anymore. I just want my life back; normal and quiet and boring,” she stated firmly.

“As you wish,” Q said with a smirk. Then he snapped his fingers and the two disappeared in a flash.

....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I’m posting too much as once. Just happen to have a lot to share:)  
> Thanks again to all my lovely readers:)


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesley becomes normal or at least some version of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this story wasn’t long enough already—Here’s another interlude of sorts. If you prefer you can jump ahead to chapter 28

Wesley Crusher swayed a little, but caught himself before he became completely off balance. Once he’d steadied himself he looked around. He was in the armoury and a very concerned, very familiar face was looking at him intently.

“You alright, Crusher?” asked Ensign Albert. “I know routine maintenance stuff can be boring, but I was sure you were about to pass out.”

“Josh?” Ensign Crusher blurted in disbelief as he stared back at the supposedly deceased young man.

“Good grief, maybe you should sit down,” his ginger-haired friend added with renewed concern etched on his features. Then Joshua came around the work table and physically assisted Wesley to sit on a nearby cargo container.

Wesley continued to stare at his friend’s freckled face. “What are you doing here?”

“We were running routine power checks on the weapons in the armoury lockup,” Josh explained. “Then we were going to check the emergency cashes around the ship. Any of this sounding familiar yet?”

“No.” 

The truth was the last thing he remembered was telling Q that he’d decided to be unremarkable. He’d been expecting to remain in the life he was living, but then he remember some comment the omniscient being made about resetting him to his birth presets. 

“Oh, no,” he groaned. He’d been duped. Q had dangled the carrot and now he was left trapped somewhere he didn’t belong.

“What’s wrong? Maybe I should get you to Sickbay,” Josh noted as interpreted his friend’s limited replies as worsening of his mysterious condition.

Since Wesley was at a loss for what the hell was going on he let himself be led to Sickbay. He had to figure out if this was something he could fix. Otherwise everyone would think he was losing his mind. It was strange to say the least that he should be aware of the discrepancies in his life; including how he had spent most of the day, or so as a woman.

“What seems to be the problem?” inquired Dr. Pulaski as they arrived in Sickbay.

“Doctor Pulaski?” Wesley asked, dumbfounded that it wasn’t his mother greeting him.

“Yes, Mr. Crusher?” she replied expectantly, as though he had more to say. However, the ensign stayed silent and the Doctor gave the other ensign a look of concern.

“Yeah, he’s been like that...confused, disoriented. I don’t think he’s hit his head, but he did appear to be dizzy before,” explained Ensign Albert.

“What were the two of you doing? And don’t tell me you were goofing off in in the Holodeck,”

“No, Doctor. We were on maintenance duty. Lt. Comdr. Yar had us checking weapon functions,” Josh informed her promptly.

“Did you just say ‘Yar’?” Wesley asked in disbelief. It sounded like he was in Security, not Engineering and Tasha Yar was his superior officer.

“I see what you mean,” Pulaski told Ensign Albert with pursed lips. “Mr. Crusher I want you to come and have a seat on this bio-bed. We’re just going to run a few scans.”

“Sure, why not?” he conceded. He had nothing better to do.

Nurse Ogawa came over to assist the doctor. Wesley caught her arm. “Alyssa, where’s my mom?” he asked in hushed tones.

“At Starfleet Medical, where she’s been for the past several years,” she told him with a look of concern.

“Right...of course,” he said, trying to look less conspicuous than he already did.

“Wesley, I’d like to start with some easy questions. Can you tell me what ship this is?” prompted Pulaski as she began to run her neural scans.

“The USS Enterprise,” he answered, praying that at least that much was the same.

“Good. And who is your Captain?”

“Captain Jean-Luc Picard.”

She made a face and stopped what she was doing. “Are you sure about that answer, Ensign?”

“Now I’m not,” he told her bluntly.

“Geez, Wes. What’s gotten into you?” Josh wanted to know. “You of all people should know it’s Captain Riker.”

“Thank you, Ensign Albert, but this evaluation won’t be helped by you giving your friend the answers,” Pulaski informed him tersely. “Maybe you should return to your duties. I’ll make my report to Ms. Yar.”

“Right, sorry,” Ensign Albert grimaced. “I’ll just head back, then. Feel better, Wes.”

“Thanks,” Wesley replied, though completely unconvinced that he would.

“Why don’t we start with whom you believe to be your senior officers?” Pulaski prompted again.

“Fine. In my reality I serve under Captain Picard, Commander Riker and Lieutenant Commander Data,” he listed very seriously.

“So, you recall the original roll-call.” The doctor stated as she put her instrument down and regarded him again. “What’s the last thing you remember before your dizzy spell in the armoury?”

“I was standing in Sickbay. I’d just had an argument with my mother and Q was there,” he said plainly. He figured if he couldn’t remember how things should be now he might as be honest about how things were before.

“Q?” she repeated. “Maybe you should have started with mentioning him.”

“Maybe I should have,” he admitted.

“What interest did Q have in you? No offence, but you’re a duty officer. You only began your first commission several weeks ago.”

“Dr. Pulaski, how long did I live on the Enterprise before I attended the academy?” he asked, feeling like her answer wouldn’t match his memories.

“About a year, maybe. Then your mother got promoted to chief Medical Director at Starfleet Command and you went with her,” she explained.

“Then, you and I never met before my medical evaluation when I arrived a few weeks ago?” he surmised.

“No, I can’t say that we did,” she answered frankly.

“I don’t understand...why is everything so different?” he muttered mostly to himself.

“Are you saying that Doctor Crusher didn’t get promoted by your recollection?”

“No she did, but I stayed on the Enterprise. I was an acting ensign and she let me stay to continue my studies. Then she rejoined the crew a year later,” he explained and then noticed the way she was looking at him. “Which of course never happened.”

“No, I heard that Captain Picard gave you the honorary position, but I also heard that a couple of months in you had a bit of a melt down. It was too much pressure and it was felt that you would be better not to continue,” she told him. 

“Right, because now I’m unremarkable and don’t have the same confidence in myself,” he reflected.

“That’s an odd way to think of things,” she said concern.

“But do you believe me? That I don’t exactly belong here?” Wesley wondered, hoping she wouldn’t think he was just outright crazy.

“Let me complete my scans. I’ll keep a look out for evidence of temporal displacement. In the meantime, when we’re done here, I think you should speak with Counsellor Troi,” she advised him.

“Sure, that actually sounds like a good idea.”

.....

Deanna Troi answered the chime and opened her office door to allow the young ensign entrance. She looked much as he remember her, except her hair. It was up in a simple twist. She wore her newer Starfleet issue uniform and greeted him with a smile.

“It’s good to see you ensign, even if it is under strained circumstances,” she said kindly and offered him a seat. “Every time I see you I see that optimistic boy with a big smile.”

“That’s nice, I guess,” Wesley replied, remembering that she had only known him from fourteen to fifteen.

“Doctor Pulaski says you’re having some sort of dissociative episode, or perhaps you’ve been temporally displaced?”

“Yeah...I think Q’s having a really good laugh at my expense right now,” he told her. “See he said he was going to make me less special, but I thought it would be something that would take effect in my existence moving forward. Turns out he adjusted my entire timeline. The weird thing is how aware I am of the wrongness of it all.”

“And that’s the joke for him? Your utter confusion,” she added with understanding.

“Right, yes,” he said with a hint of relief that she got it right away. “Can I ask, what happened to Captain Picard?”

“You are out of sorts,” she said with a chuckle. “He married your mother after he took a promotion to admiral. He’s at Starfleet Command.”

“Oh thank God! I thought someone was going to tell me he died,” he told her.

“No. Though, he did almost die. It was after his assimilation by the Borg. He decided he’d had enough and passed his mantle to William,” she elaborated.

“Right. That kind of makes sense.”

“What else might be different? Let’s see...Data is our first officer now and Worf is our second; Tasha was happier staying chief of security. Geordi is Chief of Engineering now.”

“Yeah, Geordi’s chief in my reality too,” he told her and then paused. “It’s weird though about Josh. I’m glad he’s here...more than glad. I just wasn’t expecting to see him.”

“You aren’t friends any longer?”

“No, but only because he died near the end of our first year at the academy.”

“Oh, that must be unsettling for you to see him, then,” she noted.

“A little. And then there’s Tasha,” he added with a frown.

“Oh no, is she not alive for you either?”

“I really want to go see her, but I’m afraid I’ll come off a little weird.”

“Well, I know she’ll be more than happy to see you,” the empath reassured him.

.....

Wesley found his way back to his quarters. It turned out that he was in a junior officers’ double with Josh Albert. He was going to be seeing a lot of him. He decided to look through his personal logs to try to decipher what else was different.

There was no mention of his relationship with Robin Lefler, which made sense since he had no reason to visit the Enterprise, or his mother while on leave from the academy. Lt. Lefler was currently serving in engineering though, as was Lt. Barclay. 

He was happy that things weren’t that different. In fact maybe they were better. Two good friends were alive by mere coincidence and his mother was happily married. Then there was Data. He would have to see if he was any different than how he knew him to be.

He did a quick search for any evidence of Lal. He couldn’t come up with anything. It shouldn’t have mattered if he, or his mother were on the Enterprise. Data’s desire to build another android shouldn’t have been effected.

Wesley decided to go to Ten Forward and speak to Guinan. She would be able to help him with what he was still unsure about and wouldn’t think twice about his displacement.

The ensign opened the door to his quarters and came face to face with Tasha Yar.

“Oh, Wes, I was just coming to check on you,” she said with mild surprise. “You weren’t going out were you?”

Wesley stood in shocked silence for a moment. Tasha looked exactly the same, maybe a touch older than he remembered. She was staring at him, her blue eyes full of worry.

“I thought Pulaski ordered you to rest?”

“Oh, right. Yeah,” he sputtered as he tried to remember how to speak again. “I was thinking of going to Ten Forward, but maybe that’s a bad idea.”

“It’s a terrible idea, Mister,” she scolded. “March back inside and follow the doctor’s orders, or I’ll have to tell her you didn’t take her seriously.”

“Alright, I’m going,” he surrendered with his hands up for dramatic effect.

The security chief laughed at his pantomime and followed him inside. He went all the way into his bedroom—he was sure this one was his after wandering into Josh’s earlier—and sat on the bed. He was mildly surprised when his superior continued her pursuit and sat next next to him.

“You really are concerned about me,” he mused as he watched her watching him. 

“I know how you can put too much pressure on yourself. I just hope your little episode today had nothing to do with us,” she said affectionately and gave him a look that reminded him of how Robin used to at him.

“What?” He was sure he misheard her. Surely she didn’t mean ‘us’ as in they were together ‘us’. She was his superior officer and he’d been back on the Enterprise for no more than two months.

“Oh Wes,” she grumbled and then leaned her head into the crook of his neck. “I know we said we would keep things casual, but I got so worried when I heard you nearly passed out today for no reason.”

She really did sound worried about him; and she really did smell incredible; and it would be rude of him to reject her out of the blue. So he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. After a moment she looked up into his eyes and then kissed him. 

It was like some long forgotten fantasy. She was twelve years older than him—which wasn’t that much really—and in this reality they parted ways shortly after when she’d been killed in his reality. He still wasn’t sure why he was the lucky recipient of her adoration.

“Tasha?” he whispered when they parted.

“Yeah Wes?”

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I just got a little worried, that’s all,” she told him as she continued to rest her blond head on his shoulder.

“Sorry I made you worry about me,” he said with a sad smile.

“It’s okay, kid. I know you’ll make it up to me,” she told him with a mischievous grin.

.....


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren’t working out, but that shouldn’t come as a surprise.

When Wesley finally made it to Ten Forward—after Tasha left him alone to rest—he sat at the bar and waited for an opportune time to speak to Guinan. By now it was late in the day and many of the officers were taking dinner. The lounge was fairly crowded and filled with chatter.

A few minutes after he’d sat down and received his refreshment from someone other than Guinan, Wesley caught sight of her as she greeted Geordi and Data at the other end of the bar. It was slightly jarring to see Data in his red uniform. He tried to push away his anxiety about making out with Tasha in his quarters while he still longed to be with the android.

The two senior officers noticed he was making the odd glance in their direction. Geordi looked like he was about to come over and say something when Robin Lefler arrived at his side and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

The ensign made sure to avert his eyes. He didn’t want to them to think he was some kind of weirdo. While Geordi was preoccupied by his girlfriend, Data came over to stand beside him.

“Hello, Mr. Crusher,” the android greeting him plainly. “Is this seat taken?”

“Hello, Commander Data. No it’s not taken. Please help yourself,” he replied and then cleared his throat. He was nervous and he wasn’t sure why.

“Thank you, Ensign. I was uncertain if Lt. Yar would be joining you,” said Data as he sat down, but remained turned towards him.

“You know about me and Tasha?” he asked skeptically.

“Of course I do. Are you feeling alright, Mr. Crusher?” the first officer asked with concern.

“It’s been a bit of an off day for me,” he confided.

“Then you will not be joining us later this evening,” the android said more than asked as he gave him another curious look.

“Joining you?” Wesley questioned, clearly at a loss for the umpteenth time that day.

“Myself and Tasha. If you are unwell it would be very remiss of us to expect your participation,” he informed him, creating more questions than answers.

“Participation? Sorry, sir, but like I said it’s been an off day for me. What are you talking about?”

“In our dalliance, or as Tasha likes to call it: our ‘throuple’,” Data explained in hushed tones.

“Our what?” he asked with hesitation.

“Do you not recall? A throuple is a polyamorous relationship involving three people,” Data informed him.

“Oh...oh right,” said Wesley with a nod as he feigned understanding. 

Truthfully the notion made him feel sick. He wondered what sort of person he was now and how he could be so eager to insert himself into some weird three-way affair with Tasha and Data. He supposed it wasn’t that much stranger than his flip-flopping from male to female. Then he remembered, he couldn’t do that anymore.

Not only had Q deceived him into allowing his entire timeline to be altered, but he wasn’t a woman like he’d wanted. Somehow when Tasha was in his arms it didn’t matter so much, but if Data wanted to touch him he was going to have a big problem. Maybe he should just break things off now and be done with it.

“I can see that you are indeed unwell. You have grown paler and your blood pressure has gone up since we began speaking. Perhaps you should return to your quarters,” Data said kindly.

“Perhaps I should,” he admitted, feeling a little weak.

He was disappointed that he’d missed out on speaking with Guinan, however after his little talk with Data he was more than ready to get the hell out of there. Not just out of Ten Forward, but out of this reality.

When he got back to his quarters, Wesley made sure he was alone. As there was no sign of Josh he closed himself in his bedroom and shouted at the ceiling, “Q! I’m done with this game now!”

There was no response, not that he’d actually expected one. His only other option available was to try the Traveller. Maybe he could put things back to rights. The ensign opened an outside comm link and used the most likely frequencies that would reach his alien friend. Surely he didn’t need special abilities to get a message to him the old fashioned way. It just might take a little longer.

Once the message was sent, Wesley lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. Maybe he could dream up another solution to his problem.

Unfortunately, he didn’t dream of anything useful. His sleep was disrupted with night terrors of Lore; his weight pressing down on him. Body splitting pain ripping through him. He woke up yelling once and was sure Josh would could running to his aid. For some reason his roommate never came, not that he’d wanted him to. Then he’d have to explain why he was having these nightmares.

.....

The next morning nothing had changed. He readied himself for the day as Josh kept a close eye on him.

“You’re sure you feel well enough to resume your duties?” he asked, unsure. “You look really tired.”

“I feel fine. Besides, I can’t sit around here all day waiting for things to get better. It’ll drive me crazy,” Wesley lamented.

“Crazier,” Josh corrected in a teasing fashion.

“Hey, Josh, why didn’t we join Nova-Squad?” he asked his friend out of curiosity.

“We did. And you blew the whistle on that egomaniac, Locarno. You were right, someone would have died if we’d gone through with that stunt,” Josh told him adamantly.

“Huh, I guess feeling less confident made me over-cautious,” he reflected.

“There is nothing wrong with being over-cautious, Wes. It’s what makes you a good security officer. I think you were right make to the changeover after no one trusted you to join their team in the piloting program,” his friend said supportively.

“And of course you followed me because you wanted to do whatever I was doing,” he surmised. 

“Ouch, you say that like I’m some kind of nuisance, or something,” Josh retorted.

“No, no. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. I was just thinking out loud,” he reassured him.

“Sure, whatever,” his friend replied, obviously hurt none the less.

“Josh. I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean it the way it sounded. You’re my best friend and I’m glad you’re here,” Wesley explained sincerely,

“Good. For a second I thought you were thinking you didn’t need me anymore,” Josh told him, a little relieved. “I know it’s fun for you to play around with Yar and her android, but they’ll get bored and move onto someone else. Besides, it’s kind of weird.”

“Great, you know about that too. I just don’t get it,” Wesley said with a sigh.

“Then don’t do it anymore.”

“I wish I knew why I had in the first place,” he muttered with annoyance.

“Don’t ask me,” Josh shot back. “One of them would be understandable, but both together is just asking for trouble.”

“Did I have a lot experience at the academy?”

Josh gave him another look of concern. “If you can’t remember your own sex life, Crusher, I don’t think you should be reporting for duty today.”

“Maybe you’re right,” he groaned.

Once Josh left to report for duty, Wesley checked to see if he’d gotten a reply from the Traveller. Nothing yet. So he decided to check in with Dr. Pulaski. 

“Back so soon?” inquired the doctor as he walked into Sickbay. “Still suffering from confusion and delusions of another life?”

“Delusions? I thought you understood that I was temporally displaced,” Wesley replied feeling uneasy at her question.

“Well I didn’t find any evidence that marked you as not belonging to this time and place. Nothing on a molecular level and no tell tale chemical discrepancies,” she informed him. “As far as I can tell you aren’t displaced.”

“Maybe it’s a quantum phenomena. My body belongs here, but my conscious doesn’t,” he reasoned.

“That’s never been proven. There’s never been a documented case that would back up your theory,” Pulaski informed him a frown.

“So you’d be satisfied to write me off as crazy,” he rebutted as he defiantly crossed his arms over his chest.

“No, not crazy, Mr. Crusher. Just suffering from some unknown ailment that has caused memory loss and confusion.”

“I haven’t lost my memories. I just have different ones,” he pointed out, with mounting distressed.

“Mr. Crusher, you say that you’re not supposed to be here,” the doctor said sympathetically. “That Q has tricked you into this new reality. Either that’s true, or it isn’t. Either way you have to decide to accept where you are and who you are, or you will spend the rest of your life being miserable.”

“Or I confront Q and make him fix it,” he grumbled in reply.

“Whatever. I think this is a case for Troi, not for me. Clearly it’s your mind not your body that’s the problem.”

“Thank you, Doctor. I wish I could say that you’ve been helpful,” he told her rather rudely and then took his leave.

The ensign returned to his quarters and yelled in frustration. “Why Q? If this is how I’m supposed to be why don’t I remember my life from this timeline! It’s not fair! You arrogant, maniacal bastard!”

“Sticks and stones,” hummed Amanda from behind him.

“You? Why are you here?”

“Nice to see you again too, Wesley,” she huffed.

“Sorry. It’s just that you really made me believe you were trying to help me and then I got stuck with Q and his warped idea of justice,” he pouted.

“On the bright side you were never assaulted in this reality,” she informed him a shrug.

“Is that supposed to be funny? I still remember it, Amanda! It’s drilled into my psyche like a horror film on repeat. But now I don’t have anyone who knows, or cares enough to help me through it,” he yelled back venomously. 

“You want to go back and change your answer,” the Q protege noted, refusing to react to his vicious outburst.

“Yes. I’ve never wanted anything more in my whole damn life.”

“Even though two people you care about are alive and well in this reality?” she asked to be sure he was considering all sides.

“This reality will exist whether I’m in it, or not. Another me will retake my place,” he countered, knowing better than to fall for her guilt trip.

“Hmmm, you’re more intelligent than you seem,” she admitted with a slight curl to her mouth.

“So? Can we go back now?” 

“I’ll do you one better. I’ll drop you at your rendezvous with the Traveller,” Amanda told him with a genuine smile this time.

“Thank you! That’s perfect,” Wesley thrilled with gratitude.

“You’re welcome.”

.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We go back to the regular time line now I promise:)


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the Enterprise crew gets the low-down on what’s been going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this story has a point somewhere...if you squint.

Doctor Beverly Crusher blinked. She was sure her son—or daughter—was right in front of her a moment ago. Then she realized Q was gone as well. She checked the internal sensors and Wesley wasn’t on them. There was already a security alert going out to Lt Worf.

“Damn it.”

Beverly stormed into Ten Forward where Data and Geordi we’re still conversing with Dr. Keysen. All three sets of eyes looked up at the medical doctor as she came to stand at their table. 

“Wesley’s gone,” Beverly blurted, quite stressed. “He’s—she’s. Damn it, my child is gone!”

“How do you mean gone?” Data wanted to know as he stood at attention.

“We were arguing with Q in Sickbay. I blinked and they were both gone. I checked the sensors, but she’s gone; no longer on the ship,” she elaborated.

“That is not possible. She said she was going to stay,” Data informed her, his own distress mounting.

“Where would she have gone? I’m sorry, but did you say ‘Q’?” Keysen inquired abruptly.

“This is bad. We need to speak to the Captain,” Geordi cut in. Data nodded in acknowledgement and then turned to the psychologist.

“My apologies, Dr. Keysen. It would appear that an emergency requires our attention.”

“You’re on suspension,” Keysen reminded the android.

“I don’t think that matters right now,” LaForge informed her as the three officers took their leave.

Ava Keysen shook her head and sat back in her chair. Guinan came over to clear the table. 

“Are they always like this?”

“Like what? A tight group of people who look out for one another, almost like a family? Yes, I’d say so,” Guinan commented with a knowing grin.

....

“One at a time, please,” Picard demanded as he put his hand up to quiet the onslaught of concerns.

The senior officers had gathered in the observation lounge and sat around the conference sized table; all except Doctor Crusher.

The doctor stood beside Captain Picard and refused to take her seat. “My offspring is missing.”

“Offspring? Beverly isn’t that a tad melodramatic?” Picard wondered with a side-glance up at the woman. He really wished she would sit down.

“She’s using that term because Wesley has been transforming from male to female over the past couple of days,” explained Troi, her expression her serious.

“He’s been what!?” blurted Riker as he sat up straighter in his chair.

“Wesley has been using his innate abilities to alter his appearance to become a female version of himself,” Data added as though reiterating the bizarre notion would clarify it somehow.

“Why?” Riker asked just as objectionably.

“That’s not what’s important right now, Will. What’s important is that Wesley has been abducted by Q,” Beverly informed him, quite offended that he was fixating.

“Why was he abducted by Q?” Picard inquired still not quite following.

“Wesley was informed by the Q continuum that he must choose an existence and stick to it,” Data jumped in to explain further. “They were not pleased that he had returned to a human life while using his Traveller talents from time to time.” 

“So they gave him an ultimatum,” Worf concluded as though he was the only one paying attention.

“Yes, which was poppy-cock!” Beverly insisted with distain. “They think they can push anyone and everyone around whenever they like!”

“They? Do you mean to say that there has been more than one Q on my ship?” Picard asked with rising concern.

“Technically, two of them...Q and Amanda,” the doctor told him and then finally sat as though she lacked the energy to continue her exposition. “Amanda tried to warn Wesley a couple of times. She was the mystery woman he’d reported to Worf.”

“Is this your way of formally informing me that I longer need to continue wasting my resources looking for a woman whom I will never find?” grumbled the Klingon security chief.

“Yes, Mr. Worf,” Picard answered on behalf of his distraught CMO. 

“I’m still confused,” Riker stated as he narrowed his eyes at the doctor. “Are you trying to tell me that Q picked a fight with your son over some harmless gender swapping?”

“If only it were that simple,” groaned Geordi, having nothing to offer until now.

“What Geordi means to say,” Data interjected, “is that Wesley has also been using his abilities to leave the ship unnoticed. Moreover, I believe he used them to solve the fatal error we encountered when attempting to create Lal’s holographic form.”

“That’s a really awful irony,” Riker rebutted as he pulled a face.

“Data, how much of this does Keysen know? She hasn’t seen Wesley in his....female persona has she?” the Captain inquired, feeling uneasy about what that could imply.

“Unfortunately she has,” the android informed him. “I am attempting to get her to come to the understanding that we are...” Data trailed off as he realized that he was in a room filled with his peers and only a small percentage of them knew what he was about to say.

“That you’re what, Data?” Riker pressed.

“They’re lovers,” Beverly stated plainly as she stared at the table top. All eyes were on the doctor as she continued. “My son is gallivanting around as a woman so that he can play house with an android who could probably care less whether he’s a boy, or a girl.”

“That is not why Wesley is physically altering herself,” Data shot back with a touch of annoyance.

“Herself,” Riker repeated. His attitude wasn’t mean spirited, he just didn’t get it.

“Wesley suffered a physical and mental trauma. This is his way of coping with it. It isn’t the best way to do it, but it’s what’s allowing him to function right now,” explained Troi, calmly.

“I see...so basically it is unrelated to the Q’s interest in him,” Picard surmised as he tented his fingers contemplatively.

“Wesley had decided to remain on the Enterprise and resume her normal, human life, albeit as a woman. Q must have decided that this was not the answer he wanted,” Data noted after consideration.

“You’d think Q wouldn’t want the competition of other powerful beings in the universe,” Riker added.

“But if Wesley is with the Traveller, his trusted friend and mentor, why wouldn’t he simply return again and proceed with his life how he wanted to...or she wanted?” Picard wondered.

“Maybe there’s more to it,” observed LaForge. “Maybe Wes realized that the best way to take control of his life was to finish what he started. Complete his apprenticeship and then no one will have any right to tell him what to do anymore.”

“Then he’s not coming back,” sighed Beverly, mournfully.

“You don’t know that for sure,” Deanna told her, supportively.

“Captain, how do you wish to proceed?” said Worf interrupting the two women. “Is this an abduction, or simply a misunderstood leave of absence?”

“Any kind of Q involvement usually leaves us at a loss. Q will do whatever it is he’s going to do and there’s nothing we can do about it,” lamented Riker.

“Data, you seem to be closest to all all of this. What do you believe is the best course of action?” asked Picard with sincere concern for his second officer.

“I believe Geordi may be correct. Wesley may have more control over what is happening than we would give her credit for. I choose to believe that she will return. If not soon, then in three weeks as she told me she would.”

“Data,” breathed Deanna as she noted the sorrow coming from the android. 

“Let’s hope you’re right, Mr. Data,” Picard said with sensitivity. “We’ll stand down from reporting this as an abduction for now, Mr. Worf. As Comdr. Riker pointed out, there is not much we can do about it. Hopefully, we will see our ensign home again soon, in whichever form or gender they choose.”

“That’s it? We just wait?” Doctor Crusher added with dismay.

“You are welcome to tilt at windmills, Doctor,” the captain informed her sagely. “However, I do not feel my crew needs to join you at this time.”

As the senior officers took their leave from the room Data caught his captain’s attention. 

“Yes, Data?”

“I wanted to thank you, sir, most sincerely for allowing me to join this meeting. I know that I am still on suspension and therefore have no rightful place at this table at this time.”

“I hope that you will always have a place at my table, Mr. Data,” Picard told the android honestly. “I also hope that your partner returns very soon. Not just for their sake, or yours, but for Beverly as well.”

“That is my sentiment exactly, sir.”

“There will be no end to it until her child is back home safe and sound,” the Captain added with a sigh.

.....

Ava Keysen caught up with Data and Geordi as they headed down to Engineering. LaForge decided that if the Captain was willing to overlook his friend’s suspension, so would he. It had gone on for almost three whole weeks, which was three weeks too long to his mind.

“Mr. Data, where are you going?” the psychologist inquired as he seemed to barrel past her.

“Mr. LaForge had the idea to send out a sub-space signal to the alien known as the Traveller in an attempt to locate our missing ensign. This is much more easily done in Main Engineering,” he explained, stopping only when they arrived at the turbolift.

“What are you talking about? Never mind. You’re not permitted to be in any sensitive areas of the ship while you’re on suspension,” she firmly reminded him.

Geordi rolled his eyes unseen under his VISOR, but Data caught the gesture. The feeling was more than mutual. It wasn’t the woman’s fault that she was being a royal pain, it was her job. However, they were done with trying to make nice.

“Doctor Keysen, we have spoken several times over the past few days. Have you come to any conclusions yet as to how you might make your official ruling?” the android inquired sternly.

“I’m not at liberty to discuss that with you until my official report has been made,” she rebutted just as strongly.

“Then may I suggest you use your time wisely and go make it,” Data told her quite sincerely.

The woman’s dark complexion paled. She’d never been spoken to so rudely before by someone she was evaluating. It was even more unexpected coming from an android, although he’d already proven himself to be less than predictable.

“What Data means is that his concern for his missing friend far outweighs his concern to look good in front of you right now,” Geordi explained diligently. “And the sooner he can get back to his duties the better.”

“Or to the contrary, if you choose not to reinstate me I will be free to concentrate solely on her return,” Data added without regard for how his words could effect her decision.

“Why? Why is what happens to her so important to you?” Keysen questioned as the lift arrived and opened to allow them entrance.

“Because as Second Officer of the Enterprise I am responsible for her crew whether I am suspended or not. However, Wesley—specifically—I love very much. It was terribly unfortunate that it took such a tragic sequence of events for me to realize that I should act upon my feelings. However, my emotions are new to me and sometimes I do always understand them clearly when they make themselves known.”

“Thank you, Mr. Data. I will go and make my report now,” Keysen told him with a nod and made no further protest to his determination to break the rules.

“Do you think that ended poorly?” Data asked his friend as they entered the lift.

“No Data, I think you said exactly what needed to be said,” Geordi reassured him with a pat on the back.

They sent out their signal followed by a short message stating that they were looking for the human known as Wesley Crusher. There was no point going into the semantics of gender, or age since they couldn’t be sure of either by the time the message reached it’s destination. It was also possible that Wesley wasn’t even considered human anymore.

Two days later they got a reply. “Home tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow? Are you sure?” Beverly asked skeptically when Geordi told her the news.

“That’s all it said. Sorry Doc, I wish I could tell you more,” said the engineer.

“We do not even know who sent the return message. It could have been the Traveller, or it may have been Wesley,” Data explained.

“Or it could have been Q continuing his reign of stupidity,” the doctor huffed with frustration.

“The good news is, we got something,” offered LaForge optimistically.

“I heard Keysen let you off your suspension as long as you continue weekly sensations with Deanna,” said Beverly warmly to the second officer. “Now that’s something.”

“I believe she was moved by my commitment to aid in the search for Wesley,” Data informed her.

“It’s kinda funny that I was worried that your new, very weird relationship would hurt your case. Turns out it was the best thing for you, proving the tin man has a heart after all and can put the needs of others before his own,” Geordi commented almost whimsically.

“Thank you?” Data said, unsure of how to take his friends words.

......


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone knows what to make of ‘the new’ Wesley.

Data spent the next twenty-four hours trying not to think about Wesley returning home, or about the ensign never returning home. He went about his duties and routines and tried not to get his hopes up.

It was the end of the day shift when he realized that no one had heard, or seen anything about the missing ensign. Data checked in with Doctor Crusher, but she hadn’t anything to tell him either. Reluctantly, he returned to his quarters to feed his cat and try not to go to pieces over the letdown of the vague transmission.

The android entered his quarters and looked for his feline companion. Spot was perched on his desk again. He moved her to the floor and placed her food in front of her, but she didn’t seem interested. Instead she turned her nose up at the dish and walked into the bedroom.

Data entered his bedroom and was surprised to find not only his cat, but the female version of his lover on his bed. It was like a scene out of a children’s story book. The young woman lay, unmoving as though in a deep sleep; Spot was curled up beside her.

“I thought that maybe you’d grown attached,” came a familiar voice behind the android. It was Wesley, but not how he knew him.

“I do not understand. Why are there two of you?” Data inquired as he turned to face the man behind him. 

“I suppose the simplest explanation is that she’s the parts of me that I don’t need anymore; a coping mechanism and all my past insecurities rolled up into one,” 

“You are discarding her?” the android asked, still not fully grasping what was happening.

“I was going to, but I thought you might like to have her,” Wesley elaborated as though she were on old shirt, or a worn pair of shoes.

“She is human?” the android inquired, not really sure.

“Yes, completely.”

“And you are not?”

Wesley gave him a slow shake of his head.

“You are not coming back, then,” said Data as he finally understood.

“No, Data. The strange thing is that Q was being obtuse. I was always capable of living both options. To evolve and to remain unchanged. I no longer need, or want any of my human aspects, but she held them dearly. Will you look out for her?”

“Always,” the android said adamantly. “And she is capable of living a full, normal human life?”

“She should be, whatever that might be for her,” he told him with a warm smile.

“What will I tell your mother?” 

“I already spoke to her,” he reassured his friend. “She’s not exactly pleased by the idea, but she’ll get used to it.”

“And her?” Data wondered as he looked back to the sleeping woman. “Does she know what she is?”

“Yes, she does,” he informed the android. Then his gaze became unfocused. “I have to go. I will miss you, but now I know a part of me will be here with you.” 

He wasn’t quite sad, but he also wasn’t quite happy. Data supposed this is what bittersweet looked like. 

“Goodbye, Data.”

“Goodbye, Wesley.”

The young Traveller disappeared as quietly as he came. Data turned his attention back to the sleeping woman. He took her hand in his and gave it an affectionate squeeze. Slowly, her eyes opened and she looked up at him.

“Data?” she questioned with a yawn.

“Hello Wes,” he whispered.

“I just had the best sleep,” she said with a grin and then sat herself up a little and began petting his cat with her free hand. “How long was I out?”

“That I do not know. I do know that you were gone for nearly four days,” he told her as he continued to hold her hand.

“What? That damn Q!” she grumbled with annoyance. Data couldn’t help but smirk at how normal and how like herself she was.

“Wesley, it is my understanding that you are human now. There will be no more need for Q and his shenanigans,” he quipped.

“Let’s hope not,” she huffed and then abruptly looked down at her body. “Thank God! I was sure that tyrant was going to force me back to being a man again.”

“Do you remember that it was yourself and not Q who brought you here?” Data asked, suddenly unsure of how aware she was of her new situation.

“What are you talking about?” Wes asked with furrowed brows.

“You—the original you—are a Traveller. This you,” he said and then paused to lean down and kiss her forehead, as though needed to know she was in fact real, “is what he left behind.”

“Oh?” She thought about what he was saying and then put a hand to head as though thinking that hard was giving her a headache. “Oh, yeah...I remember, now. I’m like that oil slick,” she grumbled.

“Oil slick?” Data repeated at a loss.

“That black evil ooze that killed Yar. I’m some left-over remnant; his cast-off,” she lamented.

“But you are a kind, loving, human cast-off...not a devilish, amoral murderous cast-off,” he clarified with intent.

“That’s something I guess,” she relented.

“For me, that is everything,” he confided, face open and vulnerable.

“That’s a lot of pressure...being an android’s everything,” she teased, feeling more at ease.

“I promise not make you feel pressured,” he rebutted. “I am sorry we argued just before you disappeared.”

“Did we? I don’t even remember. I guess it wasn’t that important,” she said casually, unconcerned.

“You asked for my help and I put my needs ahead yours. I was not there for you,” he reminded her.

“Data, sometimes we’re going to argue. The important thing is that I’m here now and I love you,” she confessed, words soft and warm. He imagined her lips to be the same.

“I love you too, Wes,” he eagerly reciprocated and then kissed her again. Then he pulled back and regarded her again. “I did not think to ask him, however I do wonder if his gift of you was to somehow make up for his inability to assist me with recreating Lal,” he rambled.

“Data!” she groaned loudly at his need to keep talking. Spot took offence to her volume and hid under the bed.

“What is it? Are you alright?” he asked with great concern at her sudden distress.

“Just shut up and keep kissing me, you dork,” she commanded sternly.

“Oh yes, of course,” he complied quite pleased to hold her again in his arms.

“Wait!” she exclaimed into his mouth. Data pulled away again at her request and looked down at her, face full of confusion.

“Now what is it?” he wondered.

“Did you just say I was gifted to you? Like I’m some kind of personal pet?” she asked in disbelief.

Data considered her question. He could launch himself into apologies for using the incorrect terminology and tell her that she wasn’t an object to be owned; or he could mess with her.

“Do not be alarmed. I have been caretaker to Spot for several years now,” he informed her quite seriously. “Though I know that humans are not felines, I also know that their needs are quite similar. Humans require nourishment and mental stimulation. They enjoy hobbies and require regular bathing and exercise.

Wesley laughed out loud at his deadpan delivery. “Oh yeah? You gonna bathe me yourself?” she teased.

“Most definitely, for a clean human is a happy human,” he told her with a smile.

“When did you get so funny?” she marvelled as she gazed into his golden eyes.

“I have many nuances that you have yet to notice. You were too busy seducing me for my body, I believe, to truly appreciate the many complexities of my personality.”

“Oh, is that what happened?” she giggled sarcastically.

“That is how I recall things,” he said as he continued to smile.

“Then it must be true,” she sighed with a shrug and looked up at him with her big doe eyes. Then she bit her lower lip to be sure he was getting the message. If he wanted to be seduced she would give it her best shot.

Data suddenly stopped smiling. He understood her intentions and ceased her face with both hands; her mouth with his own. There was something to be said for sparring with a partner you knew so well. There was no pretence and even when feelings, or egos were bruised they were mended just as quickly.

....

Doctor Crusher looked over the scans of her ‘daughter’ and tried to give the young woman a smile, but somehow it still came off like a scowl. She wanted to feel normal about everything, but it still didn’t feel normal. 

“Well, other than some vitamin and mineral deficiencies you’re completely healthy, human and female,” she said frankly and slightly detached. “I suppose we’ll have to monitor you to be sure you won’t need to continue receiving supplements.”

“Mom, look at me for a minute, please,” Wes pleaded as the older woman refused to meet her gaze. “Mom, I’m still me. I fell from that tree when I six and broke my wrist. When Dad died you told me it was okay to cry, but it took me until two weeks after his funeral to actually feel sad. When I tried to tell Captain Picard about Lore, you told me to shut up...like right to my face,” she recounted with a laugh.

“I know...and I still feel bad about telling you to shut up,” her mother admitted awkwardly. Then Beverly made the effort to look at the younger woman, but she still couldn’t smile. “I guess I should be happy knowing that a part of you still wants a relationship with me.”

“Is that why you’re upset? Not because I’m here, but because you don’t feel like all of me is here?”

“I’ll get over the gender thing in time. You actually remind me of your father’s mother a little,” she told her with affection. “I just have to get over my son abandoning his whole life to exist on a higher plain. It just makes me feel like we, his family, aren’t good enough, or something.”

“And I’m just some consolation prize. A placeholder for someone who’s never coming back. A walking obituary,” she ranted to press her point.

“Okay stop. No need to get melodramatic,” the doctor chided.

“I thought that’s what we were doing?” Wesley teased with a grin.

Beverly looked at the girl and shook her head. There was no denying that this person was her kin. She stepped away and came back with two hypo sprays.

“This is for your deficiencies,” the doctor said as she held up the first one and then proceeded to inject it’s contents into the side of her patient’s neck. “This one is birth control.”

She went to apply the second spray to her neck and Wes stopped her with a forceful hand. 

“Geez Mom! In case you missed it I’m currently involved with an android,” she blurted with dismay.

“And in case you missed it, young lady, your android boyfriend has a best friend who’s about to become a father,” Beverly lectured. “Not to mention that his girlfriend only got in the family way because she forgot her birth control.”

“My boyfriend is an android,” Wesley repeated as she refused to allow access to her neck.

“Who will get ideas in his head when he sees how excited his best friend is about becoming a father,” her mother reiterated sternly. Then she side-stepped her daughter’s neck and applied the device to her upper arm instead.

“What the hell!” Wes snapped as the medication pushed into her blood stream. 

“Let’s make sure you survive your first few months and then you can tell me if or when you want more birth control,” the doctor informed her, self-righteously.

“Data can’t procreate, mother,” she huffed defiantly.

“Yes, but you can and don’t think I don’t see how Robin can influence you. I can just bet that she’ll be treating you like her long lost best girlfriend...dressing you up and playing with your hair like a doll. Then she’ll be convincing you to start your own family so you can experience it together.”

“Wow, either you don’t like Robin, or you don’t trust me,” Wesley grumbled. Even though her mother was on point about the girlfriend thing she was starting to feel like she was being treated like she was twelve not almost twenty-two.

“Look, we had all the important talks when you were a boy, so here’s my abridged ‘mom talk’ now that you’re a woman; stay on birth control. I don’t care if you’re messing around with another woman, just do it. It has more health benefits than just preventing pregnancy.”

“Fine. You win!” Wes shouted in defeat.

“Thank you!” Beverly shouted back.

....

“Boy you look like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed,” Lefler commented as she took in the disgruntled expression on the ensign’s face.

“I slept just fine. My problem is my mother and her pushy attitude,” Crusher grumbled with annoyance.

“Is she at least acknowledging that you’re related yet?” the lieutenant dared to ask.

“Kind of; I don’t know. I’m just finding things hard enough without having to worry about my own mother rejecting me,” she complained.

“Things will get easier. You just need to take a deep breath and focus on your duties. Lefler Law 35: When life gets too messy concentrate on what you do best,” Lefler offered with a warm smile.

“Sure, but even regular things are difficult sometimes. I feel like I have molasses in my brain. What should take me mere seconds is now taking me entire minutes...sometimes more,” she lamented with frustration.

“Well, you are half a person now, it stands to reason that you only have half a brain,” her ex joked sardonically.

“Not funny, Lefler,” Crusher shot back.

“Really? I thought it was a little bit funny,” she said with a shrug. “Barclay is waiting for you in cargo bay three. No flickering screens, but there’s a concern with the suspension pods that are holding the organic food supplies that we’re set to deliver to the refugee colony on Corbin XII in three days.”

“I’ll just grab my tech kit and be off then,” said the ensign with a distracted air.

“Hey, Wes, are you sure you’re okay?” Lefler asked with genuine concern this time.

“Yeah, I guess,” she replied as she looked over at the two junior officers that were conspiring to one another just out of ear shot.

“Don’t mind them. People will get board of trying to figure you out,” Lefler said kindly.

“Sure, in meantime I’m like their own private freak show.”

“They’re just jealous,” the lieutenant said sincerely as she put her hands on the ensign’s shoulders. “You’re attractive, you’re capable and you’re involved with the ship’s second officer. Most importantly, you’re close with me and Geordi and they can’t stand it.”

“Whatever you say, sir,” Crusher said with a chuckle at her brazen attempt to cheer her up. “I’m just going to go do my job now.”

“Good idea. They’ll hate that too,” Lefler added with gusto.

......

Barclay was staring intently at his diagnostic readout like it was the most interesting thing he’d ever read. Crusher rolled her eyes, knowing that his studied gaze had more to do with avoiding her than the work they were doing.

“So, did you figure out the problem, Reg?” the ensign asked with feigned interest as she tried to get his attention.

He flinched and grimaced as though her voice was as grating as nails on a chalkboard. 

“Reg are okay?” she asked this time with actual concern.

He startled again, this time he dropped the PADD from his hand.

“S-s-sorry,” he stuttered as he tried to look at her, blushed and looked away again. “W-w-what was you-your question?”

“Oh no, not you too,” Crusher lamented with a sigh. “It’s still me, Barclay.”

“I n-n-n...I know,” he said nervously, but continued to look anywhere but at the ensign.

“I’m sorry. If I’m making you too uncomfortable I can send Jackson, or Yates to help you,” she told him, not wanting his work to suffer because she was throwing him off.

“What, no!” Barclay retorted without hesitation. “It’s fine...it’s not you...it’s just...how you look,” he said casually. Then he made a face when he realized that wasn’t what he meant. “I mean, it’s n-n-not that you’re a w-w-woman. It’s that you’re...pretty,” he confessed with embarrassment.

“Oh, right. Well thanks. Hey, maybe if I wear a bag over my head it’ll help?” she joked, trying to make him feel better.

The man actually looked like he was considering her proposal for a moment. “No, I think I’ll acclimatize better if I can s-s-see your face,” he told her plainly.

“Right,” she shot back dubiously. She was pretty sure that he was being serious and had missed the humour in what said completely.

......


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more awkwardness with good intentions.

“Has anyone ever told you that you’d be a lot prettier if you smiled more,” Riker said with saccharin grin as he joined the ensign at her table in Ten Forward.

“That’s not cute, Commander. In fact it’s verging on harassment,” Wes shot back, unamused.

“It was a joke, I assure you,” he squirmed.

“I know, so was mine,” she replied, deadpan.

“Geez, I guess I have to watch myself now that you’re...you know,” he continued, still feeling ill at ease.

“A woman,” she offered, filling in his blank. “Just don’t ask me if I miss my dick. I don’t think I could take it right now.”

“Oh, heavens, do people actually ask you that?” Riker shot back in hushed tones, appalled.

“No, but I can tell they’re thinking it,” she huffed with frustration.

“Bad day, huh?”

“Bad week. There are people who barely knew my name before who are giving me these looks full of pity. As if suddenly changing gender wasn’t enough for them to gossip about; I can tell that they think I’m not a real person, or maybe I don’t have soul or something. ‘That poor little husk of a human...good thing her android lover can’t tell the difference’,” she grumbled coldly.

“Yikes. I’m sure no one thinks that. I mean it’s not like you’re hollow inside. You’re flesh and blood and you have feelings for pity’s sake,” Riker commiserated.

“Thank you, Commander. I do have feelings,” she said with appreciation.

“Circling back to the woman thing...how is that working out for you? It just seems like a strange decision to make all of a sudden.”

“I know. I’m a weirdo,” Wes sighed discontented. “I just never felt super comfortable in my own skin. I don’t think it had to do with being a guy, I think it was just that wasn’t happy with myself in general.”

“And this helps?” the commander wondered skeptically. “Don’t get me wrong, you aren’t too hard on the eyes.”

She shot him another look, but gave him a pass.

“I can’t quite explain it. I always admired my mom and Deanna. They were strong and independent and knew who they were. I’d look at men who were like that, men like you, sir, and I just couldn’t see myself like that. I couldn’t reconcile how a scrawny little know-it-all like me could grow and mature into a strong-willed compassionate man like you. I came close when I was with Robin, but even she didn’t believe it.”

“It had to hurt, losing her to Geordi,” Riker reflected.

“Yeah, but I can’t even hold it against her. I’d rather be with someone like Geordi than someone like me. Hell, I’m waiting for Data to come to same conclusion one day.”

“But I thought you felt more yourself and more confident like this?” he asked, using her own sentiment back at her.

“I do, but...I mean...it’s Data,” she said as she stumbled to find the right words.

“You must have it bad. I respect the guy, but I can’t think of that many people who would be willing to take on someone so methodical and sometimes off-putting.”

“Data’s not off-putting,” she noted, not following his lead.

“Sure, he’s come a long way, but he’s actually still quite rigid and calculated; and he will still ramble on,” Riker lamented as he rolled his eyes. “I know he’s also kind and generous and has the best intentions, but before these emotions he’s supposedly been having he didn’t have the slightest interest in a romantic relationship. The one time I know of, the woman broke it off because she couldn’t deal with his emotional detachment. In some ways you snagged him at just the right time. He’s still figuring things out, but most importantly he figures he wants you.” When Will finished speaking he gave the young woman another saccharine grin and wagged his brows for effect.

“You are so bad at this,” Wesley teased. “When did you get so bad at this?”

“What? I am the king of pep-talks and merriment making,” he shot back, offended.

“Maybe when I was sixteen, but I don’t want to hear about Data’s failed romances,” she whined.

“Hey, the moral of that story was that she called it off. In other words he’s yours forever unless you don’t want him anymore. Even that Grady kid chose to leave or they’d probably still be a thing. Man, I just totally suck at this today,” said Riker with self-deprecation as he realized how awful he sounded when the last few words left his mouth.

“You do...but don’t worry, it’s probably just my being a chick that’s throwing you off,” Wes said with a sympathetic pat on the commander’s arm.

“I thought women didn’t like being called chicks,” he asked, feeling like he was being set up to fail again.

“They don’t, but I think I can call myself one if I feel like it.”

“Right, well don’t, it’s weird.”

Just then Data approached the table. “Am I interrupted something?”

“Not unless you call my hitting on your girlfriend something?” Riker beamed sarcastically.

“Don’t mind him, he thinks he’s being funny,” she told her boyfriend. 

Data looked from Wesley to Will and narrowed his eyes.

“I do not think the idea of you attempting to flirt with Wes to be particularly humorous,” the android said unimpressed.

“Yeah, I guess you wouldn’t. Look, don’t let me distract you two. Have a good evening,” said the Commander with another winning smile as he stood. Then he leaned over close to the android’s ear. “She’s having a bad week. Word of advice, do something nice just for her.”

Data raised his brows and nodded slightly in understanding. Wesley gave the two men a suspicious look as Riker walked away.

“What was with the whispering?”

Data sat in the now vacant seat and took her hand. “Why did you not tell me you were having a difficult time?”

“I’m not,” she began to say, but knew there was no use in lying about it. “Okay, I am...but I didn’t want to worry you.”

“I am your partner, I only wish for you to feel that you can share your burdens with me,” he told her softly. She smiled sadly and kissed him lovingly on the lips, not caring who might see them.

“It’s just an adjustment. I can cope with the work and the whispers, even my mom is starting to come around I think,” she explained. Then she paused, tears pricking her eyes. “It’s just a lot all at once and sometimes I still feel like I want to run away, but I can’t anymore.”

“Where did you used to go. Perhaps we can plan a holiday sometime and go there,” Data suggested to help her feel better.

Wesley pulled a face and looked out the large observatory window. “I used to go to Omicron Theta,” she confessed.

“My Omicron Theta?” he asked with confusion.

“Yeah, before there was a colony. When it was all open and wild and beautiful.”

“From the journal entries of the colonists I can assure you that it remained quite similar even once the colony was established,” he informed her. “Why would you go there?”

“I don’t know. Seemed like a place I knew...a place I could get to and from without any problems,” she explained, not wanting to mention the time she’d met his earlier incarnation by accident.

“Perhaps you could recreate it on the holodeck,” he said as another way to appease her. However she looked even more uncomfortable.

“No thank you. I don’t really want to go on the holodeck anytime soon,” she said apologetically.

“Then come with me. I have another idea,” he said elusively.

“What? Where are we going?” 

“You will see when we have arrived,” he said with a smile.

Data brought her a few decks down and keyed in a code to a door that she believed belonged to a storage unit. When the door opened the room was anything but storage. It was a large sized botanical space. A small waterfall trickled on the back wall and all kinds of plants and flowers filled the open-air shelves.

“This was Keiko O’Brien’s space,” he told her as they entered. “She very much wanted to take her plants to Deep Space Nine when they transferred, however she has not yet found a suitable place to keep them. One of her colleagues maintains them, however I like to check in on them from time to time.”

“It’s so beautiful in here,” she said with a touch of awe.

“If you need somewhere to hide away, somewhere more replenishing than the Jeffries tubes, you may come here,” he said with affection.

“I know it’s just a bunch of plants under synthesized sunlight, but it makes me so happy,” she gushed and threw her arms around him.

Data held her close and kissed her neck. He noticed a bruise and pulled back a little. 

“What has happened to your neck?” he queried with concern.

“What do you mean?” she asked, not knowing what he meant. 

“You are bruised just where I kissed you,” he elaborated.

“Oh my mom gave me an injection, but it shouldn’t have bruised,” she commented as she put her hand up to touch the spot instinctively.

“Perhaps you should show her. It is not usual to bruise from a hypospray, however it is not unheard of. Could it be that you were arguing again?”

“We were a little, but she was gentle for the one at my neck,” she told him and then remembered her arm. She rolled up her sleeve and frowned. “Looks like the second one bruised even worse.”

“You should return to Sickbay.”

“No, it’s fine. It was an injection for a deficiency. Maybe that’s what caused the bruising,” she said, unconcerned.

“Both injections were for deficiencies?”

“No the second one was for birth control. Like I need that,” she added with a snort of derision.

Data stared at her as though she’d grown a second head.

“What?” she asked, questioning his expression.

“Does your mother believe you to be at risk of an unplanned pregnancy?” The android looked very serious.

“No...she just thought I needed it,” she said with a shrug.

“Why? I am not able to reproduce,” he said flatly.

“That’s what I said,” she said in agreement. “But clearly she didn’t care. She thinks you’re going to want to get me pregnant somehow after seeing how excited Geordi is about becoming a father.”

“Did she reveal to you how I might do that?” he asked innocently. At least it seemed innocent to Wesley at first, but then she started to notice how rigid his posture had become.

“Data, what’s going on? Why do you look so conspicuous?”

“Nothing, nothing is going on. Clearly your mother was being over-protective,” he said as nonchalant as possible.

“Clearly,” Wes repeated as she went over to the trickling water for a closer look. Then she turned to face her lover again and he was looking at the floor.

“Data?” Wesley felt that she’d hurt his feelings, or something. She didn’t know why else he would look so dejected. “Are you sad that you can’t knock me up?”

“No,” he replied quietly. “Because I could if you agreed to it.”

“What? What are you talking about?” she really needed him to explain himself.

“When my father recalled me to install my emotions chip—the chip that my brother subsequently tricked him into implanting into his own positronic brain—he gave me something else as consolation of sorts.”

“This is about to get weird, isn’t it?” she winced, not sure that she wanted to hear what the other something was.

“My Father gave me access to a cryogenic freezer,” he explained. “When Juliana—his wife—left him and he had nothing left as a legacy other than the hope that I would someday be reactivated, he cryogenically froze a few samples of his sperm. You must understand that it was not originally intended for me, but his lab was destroyed and he was dying.”

“So your father gifted you with his DNA and my mother is probably keep it somewhere safe for you...that’s why she was being weird,” Wes concluded with sigh.

Wesley didn’t know how to feel about his admission. It kind of creeped her out a little, but it also made her feel like there was some kind of universal poetry at work. The man who couldn’t find the love in his heart for genetic offspring would pass the ability on to his android son who might actually long to be a father, but had yet been able to have long-lived android offspring.

“There is no need to concern yourself. I have no intention of pressuring you into starting a family. You are young and have just begun your career...more than this, you have only just completed your first entire week as a woman and we are still in the early stages of our relationship.”

“Good. I can’t tell you how relieved that makes me,” she told him with a grin.

“Would you like time alone with the plants?” Data asked after a moment, thinking that her need to run away didn’t necessarily include his company.

“Maybe, just for a little while,” she said softly, hoping not to hurt his feelings.

“Then I will go, but do not stay too long. You should get to bed at an early hour,” Data said with good intentions.

“Yes, sir,” she conceded with another grin and kissed him passionately.

......


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last problem to overcome.

The next morning Wesley felt like garbage. Her bruises seemed to be larger and both were an ugly deep purple. She was mildly nauseous and her head was throbbing. She was beginning to worry that human husks had a sell-by date and she’d passed hers already.

She dragged herself into the main living area of Data’s quarters and got a glass of water from the replicator. She took her fill and then stopped for a moment to catch her breath. Data looked up from his workstation and gave her a look of concern.

“Are you unwell?”

“I’ll be fine in a minute,” she told him dismissively. 

Then when she went to take another drink from her glass she noticed there was a drop of blood that had splashed into it. She touched her fingers to her nostrils where she could feel the start of a nosebleed. Data was up like a shot and at her side.

“You are bleeding. I will take you to Sickbay,” he said insistently.

“I don’t want to go back to Sickbay. It’s just a nosebleed, I’ll be fine in a minute,” she told him, but then the glass slipped from her hand. Data caught it before it could hit the floor. Then he caught her before she hit the floor as she passed-out.

The android lifted his girlfriend into his arms and took off towards Sickbay.

“What has happened?” inquired Dr. Selar as Data put Wesley down on a a bio bed.

“She fainted. She appears to be having issues with blood coagulation as well. She had two severe bruises from the hypo injections she received yesterday and is bleeding from the mucosal membranes in her nose,” he explained quickly as he stepped back to allow the doctor room to examine her patient. 

The android was trying to push away any flashbacks the experience was giving him of the last time he’d carried Wesley into Sickbay, unconscious and bleeding.

“She was with you when she fainted, I presume,” Selar noted as she scanned the young woman.

“Yes, she spent the night in my quarters, though she did not appear to have an eventful night. She slept through without concerns,” he informed her.

“It’s a good thing you brought the ensign in so promptly. Another hour or so and she wouldn’t be with us any longer.”

“What is wrong with her?” he asked with distress.

“It would seem that her body is failing. We’ll get her started on life-support and try to pin down what the source of her trouble is,” she explained.

“Where is Doctor Crusher?” Data asked, not meaning to offend her capabilities, but was concerned that she would want to be there for her daughter.

“She hasn’t arrived to begin her shift. I believe she was having breakfast with the Captain. As soon as I feel confident that we’ve stabilized my patient I’ll call for her,” she informed him.

“Please do everything in your power to keep her alive,” he pleaded. “I will return momentarily.”

Data wanted to stay, but knew that there was a good chance that there was nothing that could be done, medically speaking. He needed to get a message out to the Traveller. He was told that she should be able to live a normal life...he wanted to believe that she should be able to. It would be cruel to have her for only such a short time. It wasn’t fair.

“Data what are you doing here?” Lefler asked with concern as she watched her superior rush over to the sub space comm relay.

“I need to get a message sent. Do we still have a record of which channel we received the reply from the Traveller?”

“Yes, of course,” she assured him and then reached in front of him and tapped in a few commands to recall the information he needed. “What’s going on?”

“Wesley is failing,” he said soberly. 

“What do you mean ‘failing’? Like dying?” she shot back, horrified. “She was fine yesterday.”

The android sent his message and turned back to face the lieutenant who was now close to tears. “She collapsed this morning, her body does not appear to be maintaining itself.”

“Why would he do this? Why would he give her a chance just to have her die a few days later?”

“Perhaps he is unaware of how fragile she truly is. I only hope that he can aid us in finding a solution,” Data informed her as he tried to remain calm despite his colleague’s rising hysteria.

“It took two days before we heard back last time,” Lefler all but shouted. “From the sounds of it, Wes could be dead in mere hours.”

“You must try to calm yourself, lieutenant. There is no need for you to become so upset,” the android insisted, concerned for her health.

“Oh, no? Should I just wait until she’s dead to get upset?” she snapped and then walked away.

“Where are you going?” 

“To Sickbay. You’re calm...you stay and wait for your message. I’m going to be with Wesley,” she explained over her shoulder as she left Engineering.

Data furrowed his brow in frustration. He wasn’t sure what bothered him more; the fact that she thought he didn’t care, or the fact that she seemed to care too much. He used to be certain that in choosing Geordi she’d closed the door on her romantic relationship with Wesley, however with Robin’s continued interest in her life he was beginning to feel uneasy about her intentions. He heaved a sigh and decided that they could address it later, that was if Wesley lived.

The external comm linked sounded as Geordi made his way over to the perturbed android.

“What’s going on? Where did Robin go?” LaForge wondered.

“Wesley is dying. I sent out a message to try to get help from the Traveller. I just received a reply, but I do not understand it,” Data informed him tersely.

Geordi stared at his friend for a moment as he tried to understand the implications of what he was saying. Then he looked down at the screen and read the message; ‘discord disruption’.

“Is that an error message, or something?” the engineer questioned.

“I do not know,” the android answered almost inaudible. 

“Data, she’s going to be fine. She won’t die. She’s under the care of the best medical officers in the fleet,” his friend told him as though to reassure him.

“What will I do if she is not fine. What am I meant to do if she dies?” Data asked as he leaned on the console for support.

“She won’t,” he said again, more forcefully this time.

“One day she will. Just as Tasha died, and Lal, and my father...and so will you,” Data listed with sorrow.

“Data, go and be with her. I’ll send a message back that we don’t understand, okay?”

“Okay, Geordi,” the android said quietly and then took his leave.

.....

Data came into Sickbay and wasn’t sure what to make of the quiet atmosphere. All of the beds were empty and the staff seemed to be at ease.

“Where is Wesley Crusher? What has happened?” he asked Nurse Ogawa. 

The nurse looked at him with pity and shook her head. “He took her.”

The android was sure if he’d blacked out for a moment. “Who?” he demanded when he could process his speech functions again.

“The Traveller. He came and took her with him,” Ogawa clarified.

“Where is Robin Lefler?” he asked, hoping she would be more helpful.

“She’s in the CMO’s office with Doctor Selar. Doctor Crusher still doesn’t know anything about any of this.”

Data walked off towards the office and went in without waiting for permission. Selar arched one of her Vulcan brows at his intrusion.

“What happened? Ogawa says Wesley is gone.”

“She is gone,” Selar confirmed. “She was dying and he came and took her despite my protests.”

“Does he intend on returning her?”

“We don’t know. He wasn’t exactly offering up any information,” Lefler told him with continued distress.

“Was it Wesley or the Traveller?” Data asked with annoyance.

“What?” Robin retorted not understanding the question. “What do you mean, like other Wesley, Wesley?”

“Yes.”

“No, it was certainly the alien known only as the Traveller,” Selar informed him firmly.

“Doctor Selar, you need to come back out here,” Ogawa said from the doorway, voice trembling.

The three officers went back out into the main Sickbay area. Wesley Crusher was back on the bio bed. She looked restored. There was colour to her cheeks and she seemed to be breathing evenly.

The doctor scanned the young woman with her medical tricorder and raised her brows in surprise. “Nurse Ogawa, did you witness her arrival?”

“Yes, Doctor. It was the Traveller again. He said she should be alright now,” the nurse explained.

Wesley slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the four faces standing over her. “Geez, I feel like Lal when we reset her. Is it my birthday or something?” she joked as she sat up.

“Wesley, stop disappearing!” Robin cried as she threw her arms around her ex-lover and squeezed her tightly.

“Be careful, Ms. Lefler,” Dr. Selar warned her. “She was dying just moments ago.”

Robin released her hold and looked up at the Vulcan with annoyance.

“Dying?” squeaked Wesley with alarm.

“Don’t worry, you’re fine now,” Robin reassured her with tears in her eyes.

“Doctor?” Data asked to be sure the lieutenant wasn’t just jumping to conclusions.

“Yes, it would appear that whatever was causing the systemic failure at a cellular level has been rectified,” the doctor stated plainly.

“So I can hug her now?” Lefler wondered as she hesitated to reclaim her hold on her friend.

“Yes, you may,” Selar concurred and rolled her eyes at the human’s need to gush her emotions all over her Sickbay.

Robin wrapped her arms around Wesley again and wasn’t about to let go anytime soon. Wesley reluctantly let her, but had to admit to herself that it was nice to feel so important and needed.

Data stood back and was unsure what to do with himself. Then he recalled what time it was and that he was over-due on the Bridge. Since his lover was no longer in any immediate danger and she didn’t seem to care whether he was there or not, he decided to leave.

“I will see you tonight,” he said plainly as he turned to go.

“What? Data!” Wes cried at his detached demeanour. “Wait a minute,” she added as she struggled to get Robin to let go. Her friend finally complied and Wesley stood slowly as Data came back to her side.

“It did not look as though I was needed,” the android told her frankly.

“Data, don’t take this wrong way, but you need to assert yourself. If Robin is keeping you from me, you have my permission to use your android strength to remove her,” she said quite seriously.

“Hey!” Robin shot back offended.

“You frightened me, very much,” he confessed softly.

“I’m sorry,” she said sincerely. “I’ll try not to die for at least a few years.”

“That is not funny,” he chided with a frown.

“Data, are you going to forgive me?” she asked with concern.

He caressed her blushed cheek with his hand and smiled weakly. “Always.”

“I recommend you take it easy today,” interjected Dr. Selar. “Perhaps Ms. Lefler can report to Mr. LaForge on your behalf and inform him of your need for respite.”

“Yeah sure, in the meantime let’s get you back to your quarters,” the lieutenant said firmly as she rose off the vacated bio bed and waited for the ensign to join her.

“I can manage to escort Wes back to my quarters,” Data rebutted.

“No way and let your cat pester her all day,” Lefler retorted, annoyed more than before.

“Robin, stop. I think Data’s got this,” Crusher insisted.

“Does he?” Her ex wasn’t completely convinced.

“I was the one who made the call for help. You may have been by her side, however I was the one who was most helpful,” Data informed Lefler.

“Oh please, she was with you last night and you didn’t seem to notice how ill she was,” Robin argued unmoved by his attempt to prove his worth.

“Why are you two arguing? What’s happening right now?” Wesley questioned as she looked from her previous lover to her current one.

“Your android boyfriend doesn’t know how to take care of you. He doesn’t know what you need and he probably isn’t actually capable of the love and affection you deserve right now,” Robin explained coldly.

“Robin!” 

“I assure you that I am more than capable,” Data rebutted crossly, “and I do not appreciate your sudden need to reconnect so intimately with my girlfriend. I am certain Geordi would share in my concerns.”

“Not every deep, important emotional connection is about sex, android!” Robin snapped.

“Then you do not wish to steal her back?” Data asked with continued skepticism.

“What? No! Wes and I are friends...okay more than friends, but I’m in love with Geordi. I can love Geordi one way and Wes another...That’s what being human is all about. I thought you knew that?”

Data’s face fell, he felt a little foolish, but she had attacked him on a personal level. “If you are not in love with Wesley, why were you so mean to me just now?”

“Because she almost died and the person I want to yell at isn’t here, so I took it out on you,” she confessed with a touch of regret. “Sorry.”

“Oh, now that is very human,” he told her with a grin.

“Dear Lord, can we all just kiss and make up so I can get out of here before my mother shows up?” Wesley groaned.

Robin decided she liked the idea and kissed Data on the cheek. The android was surprised by her eagerness, but took her hand and kissed the back of it.

“You two are crazy,” Wesley threw over her shoulder as she walked away. 

Doctor Crusher passed her daughter on her way out of Sickbay and gave her a dubious look.

“What’s wrong? Why are you here so early in the morning?” Beverley wanted to know.

“Nothing’s wrong, Mom. I’m all good now,” she said offhandedly.

“Now? As in you weren’t before?” the doctor asked with alarm.

“Go ask Dr. Selar, she handled everything smoothly,” Lefler added as she walked by as well.

“Data?” Beverly asked as she looked to the android for answers.

“I am late for Bridge duty,” he told her with a shrug. “Selar will fill you in.”

.....

That night, when Data arrived back in his quarters, he ducked his head into his bedroom to check on Wesley. She lying on his bed and reading from her PADD. She was wearing a very feminine looking lounge set complete with a ruffled bottom edge to her top and a floral scarf tied around her head. She looked like something out of a historical document about the nineteen-sixties.

The android actually had to stifle a laugh. The noise caught her attention and she looked over at him. 

“What?” she asked indignantly.

“You look as though you have made yourself at home,” he told her as he tried to keep a straight face.

“Are you laughing at my appearance?” she shot back disgruntled, tossing aside her PADD. “So you can laugh now and you choose me to laugh at?”

“No, I would never do something so insensitive,” he replied, unconvincingly.

“I’m new at this, don’t be mean,” she pouted as she sat up and adjusted her outfit, removing her head scarf.

“Wes, why are you dressed like that if you are uncertain you like it?”

“I don’t know. I just though I would try something new,” she said with a half shrug.

The android came over and sat next to her on the bed. “I think we need to discuss something important. More important than your attire.”

“You mean what happened today?” she asked, not really wanting to address her almost dying again.

“In a way,” he said vaguely. “I know that in general terms you and I are only at the beginning of our relationship, however I have noticed that you spend most of your time here when you are off-duty. More specifically, in my bedroom.”

“Am I bothering you?” Wes wondered suddenly insecure.

“Not in the least. I was going to suggest that you considering moving in,” he said sincerely. “I wanted to discuss what could be done to make the rest of my living space more accommodating to you. You appear to be avoiding it.”

“Yeah, I know. I just keep seeing Lal on that sofa. Now that I know she was Lore for most of that time I just don’t like being in there by myself,” she confessed.

“I know that you logically understand that Lore is gone, however I can understand your misgivings.”

“Thanks.” Wesley leaned up and kissed him briefly. “Maybe we can get rid of the sofa and move things around.”

“Does this mean you would like to try living together?” he asked to be sure.

“Yeah you dork. If you can stand my weird fashion sense,” she grumbled as she fidgeted with her top again.

“I would like that very much and I do not care what you wear. You are welcome to walk around in the nude if you desire.”

“I bet you’d like that wouldn’t you? Me naked all the time?” Wes teased even though she was sure he was just tying to be accommodating.

“I...I only meant...I did not mean to imply that you should be nude for me,” the android stuttered as he tried to explain himself. She could tell he was blushing, finally getting the answer that he could indeed blush with his golden complexion.

“I was joking, Data,” she told him with a friendly pat on the arm.

“Oh, of course. I apologize that I am not as quick to understand your humour as Robin,” he grumbled.

“Shut up about Robin, you big jealous baby,” she complained and then pulled him down and maneuvered him so that his head lay in her lap. “Just lie there and relax and stop worrying so much.”

Data looked up at her and raised his brows with mild confusion. “I do not know that I am capable of relaxation; and I am not an infant.”

“Then stop acting like one,” she chided and then leaned down and kissed his forehead.

“Wesley, do you remember what happened to you when the Traveller took you away?” he asked out of the blue, worried again.

“Not really. It’s kind of a blur.”

“Did you see yourself?”

“You mean ‘Traveller’ me?” she asked. When he nodded she smiled. “Yeah, I did. For all his otherworldliness, he was still super sorry he miss calculated on my longevity. They fixed me up together. Something about retuning my cells so they behaved like they were meant to,” she explained.

“That must have been surreal,” the android noted.

“It was totally surreal.”

“But you are good to go?”

“Why? What did you have in mind?” Wes asked mischievously.

“I have been working to slowly augment my tactile sensors in a similar fashion as the one you used with your adjustment tool,” he explained, almost as though he was embarrassed.

“You are a naughty android,” she teased, this time she tried to sound more obvious in her delivery.

“You are being silly again,” he noted with a smirk.

“Boop,” she giggled as she booped his nose.

“Do not do that. It is disconcerting,” he told her, remembering when Lal had done the same thing.

“Oh yeah, sorry.” Wesley leaned down again and kissed the tip of his nose instead. “Better?”

“Much.”

“Then let’s take you for a test run,” she said suggestively as she moved his head from her lap. Once he was sitting upright she straddled him; throwing her arms around his neck before kissing him insistently.

“Wes, slow down,” he mumbled into her mouth. “You did almost die today.”

She pulled back and gave him a look. “All the more reason to live in the moment and feel good.”

Data found it difficult to argue with her logic. He started up his sexuality program and initiated the new parameters for his tactile sensors. “Alright, you may proceed.”

Wesley laughed. It was both the most Data thing to say and the most exciting thing she’d heard all day. She ceased his mouth with her own and ground her pelvis into his. The low, guttural moan that reverberated through him was intoxicating.

“Holy fuck,” she cursed in amazement, wanting to make him do it again.

“Indeed,” he panted.

“Are you okay?” she asked, wanting to be sure before she moved again. Just because it sounded like it felt good, didn’t mean she was sure it had.

“Yes, I believe I may have been over generous with my adjustment. One moment and I will compensate,” he explained, his voice cracking a little. His eyes got that far off look again as he made the necessary adjustment. “That should be better.”

This time he pressed her to him with his arms behind her back. After a moment his hands drifted down to her hips and held her firmly as they rocked against each other. He moaned again just as deeply, but less desperately.

“Better?” she panted into his ear before sucking at his neck.

“Much,” he assured her before he hummed his approval.

END??

......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all my lovely readers for making it all the way to the end of this weird story. If you’re like me and want more weirdness then you are very much welcome to continue with my next instalment. The reason I am splitting into a new story is because it takes a bit of a wider detour; inspired by Wesley’s visit to Omicron Theta. Cheers!


End file.
